Running
by airedalegirl1
Summary: Life turned out less than perfect after her wedding for Bella. Can she escape from Edward? Who will help her? And at what price? This takes place after the wedding but no pregnancy. Edward controlling every facet of her life finally forces her to make a bid for freedom.
1. Chapter 1

**Please review so I know if there's enough interest to continue.**

Chapter One

Bella

I was running for my life but I knew however far and however fast I went I would never outrun my enemy. My life was forfeit and there was nothing I could do, nowhere I could go to be safe. My only sanctuary was death but I would try. If I could just keep one step ahead of my foe I stood a chance. If I could lose myself in the crowd, hide in plain sight, just perhaps I could cheat death for a few months, maybe even a year. My goal was to be alive tomorrow, and every day that would be my goal. To cheat death of yet another day. When it all started I was so happy, I never saw the evil hiding within. I thought I was the luckiest girl alive when in fact I was the most wretched, the most deluded. The beauty of the face belied the evil within and now I would have to pay for that fragile short-lived happiness. I watched as the lights flickered past the wing, as the plane finally took off and breathed a sigh of relief. I was free, at least for a short while and I could relax, even sleep. Possibly for the last time. Once back on the ground I could never close my eyes, never trust the dark to keep me safe.

He'd never stop looking for me and with his limitless resources he would find me. All I could do was to delay the inevitable. How had it gone so terribly wrong? We were young and in love, well I was and it seemed the most natural thing to get married, despite Charlie's objections that I was too young and had college acceptances. All I could see though, was my angel, my Edward. I had given up my Quileute friends and even moved away from Forks to make him happy. I'd remained human thank god, and worshipped him. The others were slowly estranged as Edward became more and more possessive. First Emmett and Rose, my big brother whom I loved. Edward took offence at his hugs and they eventually stopped visiting.

Alice still came but Jasper wasn't welcome. Edward said he was frightened Jazz would attack me again and nothing I said made any difference, except to annoy him. When Edward got annoyed he took it out on me in mean little ways. I lost the little kitten that had befriended me, my favourite books mysteriously disappeared, the phone stopped working. In the end he even took away my I pod and my cell phone. He said I was spending too much time listening to music and texting my friends. What friends? Only Angie and Alice still kept contact. Even my visits to Charlie became scarce. Edward used the excuse I was too sickly for the long plane journey and when Charlie or Renee wanted to visit I was always on a field course with college, or away with friends for the weekend. The truth was that I had no friends and he'd forced me to give up college when he decided one of the professors took too much interest in me. I argued against that but all that happened was I lost my clothes for a week.

He had a hundred ways of keeping me under the thumb. All spiteful but none physical, until last month. I received a letter from Charlie telling me that Billy had died. I wanted to go to the funeral and at first he offered to take me so I rang Charlie, under supervision, and he offered to pick us up at the airport. When Edward found the funeral was to be on the Reservation he changed his mind. Where he expected it to have been was beyond me! I begged, argued and threatened until he finally lost his temper and hit me. Three cracked ribs as the result were my fault.

I'd been strapped up for three weeks still expected to look after the house, and him, of course. I'd squirreled away a little money over the last year and Charlie had put some in an account Edward knew nothing about for me, just in case. Well he'd seen more than I had. When at last Edward had to go hunting he left me locked in the cellar, just in case anyone tried to break in, yeah! What he didn't know is that I had the spare key to the cellar door. When we first moved in I'd found it on a dusty shelf and after checking that it fitted put it in the old bottle standing close by. Edward had never found it and I kept quiet knowing that one day I might need it. Now that time had come.

After breaking my ribs Edward had been apologetic and filled with remorse but I knew it was only a matter of time before it happened again and next time I might not be so lucky. What might he break next time? I knew he would be gone hours, he always was when he felt it necessary to lock me in the cellar. So I gave him an hours start then let myself out, relocking the door. It might give me a few extra minutes. Then I walked a mile before ringing for a taxi to the train station.

I knew he'd track me but it was all I could do. It was too far to walk but I could confuse him for a while with where I went from there. I actually caught a bus to the airport and withdrew money from the machine there. I paid cash for my ticket to Seattle knowing he'd find out where I went from my reservation. I couldn't use a false name, I only had my driving licence for ID. I just needed time to get to the Reservation, Edward couldn't follow me there and I hoped Jake or the others might help me get out of the state without leaving a trail. If not he'd just wait and if necessary break the treaty to get me. I could stay on the Reservation, a prison but a slightly less perilous one. If he got back before I landed he might outdistance me and be waiting. It was a chance I had to take, that or stay and wait to be killed by my husband in his next rage.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Bella

As the plane landed I disembarked warily, quite expecting to see his smiling face waiting to greet me. He wasn't there and I sent up a prayer of thanks as I made for the phone kiosks. I rang Jake's and crossed my fingers he might be there but I only got voice mail. I daren't leave a message so I rang off and checked the time of the nest coach to Port Angeles. My luck was holding, a coach was leaving within fifteen minutes so I rushed over and bought a ticket, then boarded the bus, watching for his pale face in the crowd. The coach was ten minutes late leaving and every second was agony. I was losing precious time and my fists were aching having been clenched for so long. As the coach finally pulled out I relaxed a little. The trip to Port Angeles was about three and a half hours. There was nothing I could do now but sit and hope I beat Edward.

Sitting across from me was an elderly lady dressed in old-fashioned clothes with a headscarf and dark glasses. She seemed to be watching me rather than gazing out of the window like most passengers. I tried looking out of the window myself but I could see her reflection even there. In the end it made me jumpy and I leaned across, "Can I help you?" She shook her head, "No, but I think I can help you. You're nervous and I think you must be running from something or someone. Do you need somewhere to go?" Her voice didn't sound as old as she looked. I shook my head, "No, but thank you. I'm going to my Fathers".

She smiled and nodded, "Very well. Let me give you my card. You might need it sometime. If you are in trouble, or danger." She passed me a small white card. On it was written, " J. W. LOCK SERVICES" and a phone number. I looked at it again. "Who are you?" She smiled and touched the side of her nose, "Just a messenger, but if you are in trouble and you can't get help, ring that number. There will be a friend at the other end Bella". As she said that the coach stopped and she hopped off. I sat stunned, she knew my name? Who was she? And who was the friend at the other end of the phone? How did they, whoever they were, know about me? Was it a trick of Edwards? Did he know what I was doing? Would he be waiting? Was it all a big game to him? All I could do was keep running and hope.

When the coach finally pulled in to Port Angeles terminus I got down and looked around fearfully. Still no Edward and that was a plus. I ran to the phones and tried Jake again, still no answer. Well I'd have to make my own way the last few miles. If Edward had traced me here he would know where I was going so it didn't matter if I used a taxi. The driver looked at me when I said I wanted to go to the Quileute Reservation but once I'd shown him I had the money for the fare he shrugged and we drove off. I watched from the back window but didn't see anyone following. Was I going to make it? Would I really be free of him at last?

As I turned forward I saw the driver looking at me curiously. "What's a pretty little thing like you doing going to the Res?" He asked. "Just visiting friends" I answered as casually as I could. "Oh friends eh? Do they know you're coming?" What's with all the questions? I thought. "Yes they do and I'm very tired so could we stop with the Twenty Questions please". He nodded and mimed zipping his lips but I felt his eyes on me now and again. As he pulled up outside Billy's cabin I leaned in to pay him. As I did so he caught my sleeve, "Watch out Miss, if you need help just use the card". He ignored the proffered money and drove off.

What was going on? The more I thought about it the more I was convinced this was all Edward's little game. As soon as I rang the number it would be over. I screwed up the card in my pocket but didn't throw it away. As I knocked on the door I heard footsteps behind me. Turning, my heart in my mouth I saw Sam's scowling face. "What do you want?" He barked. "I need to see Jake" I answered, mouth dry. "Well he's not here" he snapped. "When will he be back?" I asked panicking now. Sam shook his head, "He wont, he's moved to his girlfriends place up North". My heart sank to my boots. "Oh, well I need help Sam" I explained. He shook his head, "No Bella. We can't help you now. You're a Cullen. Take your problems to them".

Tears started to flow, "Please Sam. I need to hide". He crossed his arms, "So the great Bella Swan is in trouble. I guess you'd better go to your father. We can't help the Cullen's. We won't". I fell to my knees, "Please Sam. Charlie can't protect me and I don't know who else to turn to". His eyes were cold, "Bella you are our enemy now. We can't help. I warned you no good would come of joining the vampires and I've just been proved right. Now go. Don't bring them to our door". He turned and strode away into the trees.

I knelt there in the mud, tears mixed with rain running down my cheeks when I heard a quite hiss. "Bella, over here". I turned to see Emily peep round the back of the cabin. I got up and trudged over. "Emily" I sobbed. She smiled sadly. "Trouble Bella?" I nodded. "Come with me" she gestured to me. I gladly followed the only person who seemed to offer some help. "I know somewhere you can hole up for a while but Sam mustn't find out. Edward is sure to come looking for you here and he'll read Sam's thoughts". I nodded, "Thanks Emily. I'm so scared and I don't know what to do or where to go. If I turn up at Charlie's he'll find me and Dad might get hurt trying to protect me. I can't let that happen".

She smiled and took my hand. "Bella I'll do all I can, but you can't stay here long. He'll find a way to watch the pack thoughts and someone is sure to see you". She showed me into a run down wooden shack on the edge of the Res. "No one comes here, so you should be safe. Now we just have to find some way of getting you well away without Edward being able to trace you, and that won't be easy". I was shaking with tension. "I'll bring you food and some blankets later when the pack goes on patrol. Until then stay out of sight".


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Bella

I nodded and curled up in a corner trying to stop the shaking. I knew this was only a reprieve but I was so tired. I shut my eyes and rocked myself to sleep then jumped when I heard footsteps outside and realized I'd dropped off to sleep. I watched anxiously as the door creaked open, then Emily put her head round the door. "Here Bella, food and blankets as promised. I'm sorry but I have bad news for you, Edward is here. He wants to talk to Sam. Quil met him at the treaty line. As soon as I know what's said I'll let you know. Keep out of sight and quiet and you should be safe".

I sat back down eating the sandwiches she'd provided, I was ravenous. I listened anxiously for footsteps telling me that Edward had found me. Time went so slowly and I tried to think where else I could go to get help. Jake was out of the picture and Charlie was too vulnerable, as was Renee. It was very late when Emily came back and she didn't look happy. Edward has spoken to Sam and he's putting about a really interesting story about you. He's telling anyone he meets that you've had a nervous breakdown and you are paranoid about him hurting you". She looked at me a little suspiciously so I lifted my shirt up. The bruises were fading now but still showed enough to make my point. "OK Bella. Sam didn't know you were here so Edward could only see that he'd sent you away. He's not giving up and it wouldn't be safe for you to stay here. If one of the pack sees you he'll see it in any of them".

"But where do I go Emily? I can't go back, he'll kill me". She sighed and sat down beside me, stroking my hair, "You've got yourself in serious trouble Bella. Let me think". There was silence as she continued stroking my hair and soothing me. "I do have a friend in Montana. She lives on the Blackfoot Reservation and I think she might help you. All we have to do is get you there safely. I think a make over is in order". I looked at her mystified, "A what?" "We need you to look different Bella, leave it with me".

When she left I felt so lonely. I put my hands in my coat pocket and felt the card the woman had given me. Who was she and how did she know my name? I was tempted to throw it away but something stopped me. I started to cry and I couldn't stop. I just hoped no one went by in the trees and heard me. When it was dark Emily came back carrying a bundle. She saw my tear-stained face and gave me a big hug, "Sally has promised to help you, so now we get rid of Bella Cullen for a while". She'd brought hair dye and some different clothes for me. "These" she said holding them up "Are some of Leah's old things, she's about your size and they smell of wolf to disguise your scent, just in case". She used bottled water and hair dye to turn my brown hair black, and walnut juice to stain my skin. Once I put on Leah's clothes Emily nodded her head in approval. "Now I've borrowed an ID card from her too, so you'll be travelling as Leah Clearwater and as she's away with the pack for the next twenty-four hours it should be OK. I've got you a ticket on the train from Seattle to Browning, Montana. Sally will pick you up from there. All we have to do is get you to Seattle. There's a large group of women going on a coach trip in the morning and I'm hoping Edward will be watching them. In the mean time I'll take you in my trunk. Is that OK?"

I nodded, grateful for her help. I offered the money for the ticket but she shook her head. "You'll need it honey". She was right of course. When she dropped me off at the station she told me Edward had scrutinized the girls getting on the coach. She hugged and kissed me before wishing me luck. She even stayed to see me on the train and waved me off. As the train pulled out I started to cry again. I was so scared, but would I ever see a day when I wasn't, with an immortal looking for me? It seemed unlikely. The journey was long and tedious but I picked up a book someone had left on a seat and lost myself in it for some time, I even forgot about my troubles and it was wonderful.

When the train pulled up in Browning I got out cautiously, half expecting to see Edward smiling and holding out his hand, but the platform soon cleared until was the only passenger still on it. A tall Native American girl came up to me, "Bella? Or should I say Leah? Emily sent me to fetch you. How was your journey?" I looked around still jumpy. "Don't worry. There are no cold ones here, at least not at the moment. They pass through occasionally but we never have any trouble with them. Emily described your husband to me so we know who to look for. Come. Lets get you to the Reservation. You'll be safe there".

She guided me to a large battered old truck, "It doesn't look much" she laughed "But it still goes". It reminded me of the truck Charlie had bought me when I first moved to Forks and tears sprang to my eyes again. The journey was long and the last part over rough terrain and by the time we got to her place I was sore and tired. She showed me to my room and left me to freshen up. As I closed the bathroom door I heard her speaking to someone.

"Yes she's here now. No I wont. I'll let you know". I cleaned my teeth and washed my face and hands before going back to the living room. "Would you like to eat?" she asked. I was curious as to who she had spoken to but it seemed she wasn't going to tell me. I eat the stew she served up for me in a large home-made bowl and home-baked bread on a matching platter. "Thank you for picking me up and giving me somewhere to stay" I said warmly. "That's OK Bella. Emily and I were friends a long time ago. I haven't seen her in years but we talk on the phone once in a while. I'm sure you'd like to rest now. When you wake we can talk about where you go from here. As she was talking I saw a picture flash onto the TV screen and gasped.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Bella

She turned but it had gone. "What's the matter Bella you've gone white" she asked me. "Oh nothing I suddenly thought about Edward, that's all". She shrugged, "You'll be fine here. Now go, sleep" she pushed me towards the bedroom. As soon as I was safely in my room I turned my I pod to radio and listened for the news. I was almost asleep when I heard the item I had been listening for. "In Forks, Washington, the Chief of Police Charles Swan was found murdered early this morning. His body which had been subjected to a horrific attack was found by his deputy when he came on shift. We have recently found out that his daughter is on the run from an Institution in Canada where she was being treated for Paranoid Schizophrenia. Police are not linking the two incidents however as Chief Swan was killed by someone with great strength. You are asked to watch out for the daughter Isabella Swan and contact police if you see her". I switched it off, my stomach heaving, and just made it to the toilet before being violently sick. Dad, murdered? I knew it was Edward. He'd tried to find out from Charlie where I was and when Charlie couldn't tell him, he murdered him. As I came back out Sally appeared, phone in hand, from the sitting room, "Are you OK Bella?" I looked at the caller ID on her phone display and stuttered, "Yes thank you. Just all the travelling I think"

I ran back to my room and slammed the door. I had to get out fast. I didn't hear any voices but I knew that number. It was Edwards cell phone, and she was talking to him. I'd been betrayed, by Sally, I thought. Emily could have just handed me over in Forks. I grabbed my things and jammed a chair under the door handle before climbing out of the window as quietly as I could. I had no idea where to run or what to do, I just went. I knew we'd driven East so I decided to head South. After three hours of running, walking, and falling I came across an old barn and climbed to the loft to rest. I had to admit I'd lost. Edward would soon find me and then it was all over. Charlie was dead and I had no one to call on for help. I rummaged in my pocket for a tissue and felt the crumpled card the woman on the bus had given me.

I pulled it from my pocket and smoothed it out. J W LOCK and a phone number, that was it. Nothing else on the card. I looked at it through my tears. Well, I guess I had nothing left to lose now. If I could find a phone I'd try the number. I'd left my cell phone behind because I knew he could track me with it. He seemed to be doing pretty well in any case. After an hours rest I started out once more. It was getting light as I stumbled across field tracks and onto a dusty road. I saw a van coming and desperate for a phone I stuck my hand up. The grizzled old man who stopped asked me where I was going. "Nearest phone" I gasped out, hauling myself in the cab. He nodded and started off again. I didn't want to talk and luckily he was the silent type. He drove into a small town and let me out at the nearest phone, in the local Mail Office. I was relieved to see it open and went in looking for change in my pocket. The woman behind the counter gave me a glance then went back to her book.

I took out the card and rang the numbers with shaking fingers. I wondered if there would be anyone there at this time of the morning but I couldn't' hang around here for long in case Edward was already on my trail. I heard someone pick up at the other end. "Hello?" I could hardly speak for fear, "Hello, this is..."I was cut off. "I know who you are. I just need to know where you are". The voice was curt, "Oh I'm in Evergreen but I can't stay here" I explained in a shaking voice. "I know Bella please calm down. I'll have someone with you in less than an hour. If you can find a coffee shop nearby go and sit in the back. Well find you". The phone went dead then. I asked the woman who was still reading her book where the nearest coffee shop was and she pointed down the road. "They do a nice breakfast" she said smiling at me. "Thanks". I picked up a newspaper and headed down to the coffee shop and ordered breakfast, I found I was hungry.

Sitting in the back of the place I opened the newspaper and found the article inside about my ad. It didn't say any more than I'd heard on the radio but the photo of him in his uniform brought a lump to my throat. Next to it was a photo of me, my last school photo and I was glad of my disguise. I turned the paper to the front and scanned the articles, just for something to do. When my meal came I eat it all and felt a little better for the hot food. I was doing the crossword and glancing out front when I sensed someone standing at the side of my table. Then I heard a voice, "Bella. I'd like you to follow me out back and to the truck parked out there. The driver will take you somewhere safe, but please keep your head down until it gets out of town. Edward is around and I don't want him to see you". I swallowed nervously and opened my mouth. "No time for questions now. You can ask all you like later, now please follow me". I got up, leaving plenty for my meal on the table, and followed him out back. I had no idea if he were friend or foe but I was out of options. There was a huge SUV waiting, engine running, and he opened the back door for me. "Keep down". I nodded and slid in. As soon as my door was closed the SUV took off and I was headed hopefully away from Edward, not straight into his arms.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Bella

It was a while before the same man told me I could sit up. I looked around but we were out in the countryside, it could have been anywhere. The driver, a strikingly beautiful pale woman looked round and smiled, "Hi Bella, I'm glad you decided to accept our offer at last". It was the woman off the bus but without what was obviously a wig and make up. "You're a vampire" I spluttered panicking. She smiled and nodded, "Yes but not a friend of the Cullens, so don't worry". I saw her red eyes then. "Who are you? And why are you helping me? I don't understand". The man sitting next to her turned to look at me, "It's not important who we are or why. Just that we ARE helping. We will take you to a new location with a new name and all the paperwork. There will be a small apartment in your name, paid up for six months, and a job waiting for you. All you have to do is keep quiet and out of trouble. Each month you'll get a cheque to pay in the bank for living expenses. There is also a cell phone there for your use. Two numbers are programmed in, they will get us any time night or day. Do not ring anyone from your past, and do not contact them any other way".

"What about my Dad?" I asked. He shook his head, "I'm sorry, it's too dangerous for you to go to the funeral but it will be paid for and flowers will be sent in your name. Any legal paperwork will be sent to you through a third party. Anything else?" He looked at the driver who hit the steering wheel, "Oh yes. There is a small car in the parking garage of your building, its yours and its got a full tank and paperwork in your new name". He turned back, finished. "Who is paying for all this?" I asked "And what is it going to cost me? Nothing is for free". He turned again and I saw a frown on his face. "No charge, the person bankrolling this doesn't even want you to know who they are. Now I suggest you sleep, we've a long drive ahead of us and I don't want to stop until we have to. You let us know when you need a break OK?" I realized he too was a vampire. "OK" I said and sat back. For now I was warm, and dry, and safe. That would have to do for now. If what they promised came to be true I could actually start to live again. I dreamed of a place I could shut myself away, safe from Edward

. We stopped whenever I asked, the woman accompanying me to the rest room and the guy watching the comings and goings while I got something to eat. It felt as if I had my own personal bodyguards and I guess that's essentially what they were. I racked my brains but I couldn't think of anyone who cared enough or was rich enough to do this for me. When we drove into a large city I took notice again. "Where are we?" "Almost home Bella" he said turning to me again. "A map of the local area has been left for you with your work and the local shops etc marked on it. Memorize the locations marked in red, they are bolt holes if you feel frightened. Learn your new name and details and don't be late for work. Your boss is a really good guy doing us a favour so be nice to him". I looked accusingly, "Be nice?" She laughed, "He didn't mean it like that Bella. He just meant he's a nice guy, don't give him a hard time, asking questions because he doesn't know anything you want to know. Our boss asks that you just take what's offered without asking awkward questions. It's for your own good, as it happens".

The car came to a halt, "Right we're here, my friend will go up with you and get you settled. Hopefully we wont need to speak again. Bye Bella and good luck". The woman got out with me and went up in the elevator to the third floor of a nice apartment building. The apartment I had been given was small but clean and well furnished. She gave me a large envelope of paperwork and the apartment keys then showed me that the cupboards in the kitchen had been stocked up along with the freezer and the closet in the bedroom. "I hope they are your size. It's just a few bits until you can go shopping yourself. You have a week to wash the dye out of your hair and skin. I'll come back tomorrow to restyle it for you and help with any problems you have. Till then try to relax. The building has security and your apartment is alarmed. It goes off at our end and well be here in seconds if necessary. Goodbye Bella. Nice to meet you". Then she was gone and I was alone, in a strange city, in a strange apartment with a vampire husband trying to find me and two vampire guards. It was so bizarre I had to pinch myself to make sure I hadn't dreamed it all.

I sat in the chair, turned up the heating and emptied the contents of the envelope onto the table. Looking at me was a driver's licence with my photo on it. The hair style was shorter and lighter and I wore glasses, a pair the same were laying on the table too. I picked them up, they were clear glass so I could wear them without any trouble. My new name was Ella Swift. It was close so I'd probably not trip up with it. I tried saying it a few times until it sounded more familiar. The paperwork for the apartment and car were in the same name and sure enough everything was paid up for six months. Why was some person spending all this money to keep me safe? Who cared enough? I fell asleep wondering this.

It was the knock on the door that woke me up. I looked through the spy hole before opening it to the same woman. This time she had a bag with her. "Sleep OK Bella?" She asked, going straight to the bathroom and arranging scissors and things on the counter top. I nodded, "Thanks but its Ella". She smiled "Well done girl. Just remember that. Now sit down and I'll get to work". I sat in silence while she worked her magic. "I know you have a million questions honey but it's really better if you just say thanks and forget them all. It would be dangerous for you to know too much. Just know that the person doing this, is a good person and hates what is happening to you".

She patted my arm, "All done beautiful" and when I looked I gasped. My hair was much shorter and feathered which made my face a different shape. Just remember to wear your glasses and you shouldn't have any problems. I walked through to pick up one of the pieces of paper from the table. This J W LOCK, does he know who I am?" She nodded "Yes but you won't meet him, just his manager. He knows only enough not to ask questions. I got the message. "Oh by the way this is for you". She handed me another envelope as she left.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Bella

I locked the door behind her, then put it down on the top while I made myself coffee. When I opened it I nearly dropped the contents. There was a bank book with two thousand dollars in the account and about five hundred dollars in cash. "What the hell?" I thought. I couldn't believe I was this lucky. I'd never be able to pay my mystery benefactor back but I'd try to pay some money from my pay back into the account whenever I could. I spent the week as instructed, finding my way around and adding to my meagre wardrobe. The clothes left for me were good quality and a good fit but a bit too girly for me. I tried not to spend too much and got a few bargains.

By the end of the week I was beginning to get used to the area around my apartment and I joined the library just around the corner. I spent a little while there every afternoon and on the weekend I looked online for the Seattle papers. That's when I saw it, Charlie's funeral. I rushed out, tears already falling as I ran home. I slammed the door and curled up on the floor, weeping for my Dad who'd been murdered by my husband, either in frustration or anger. My Dad who had done nothing to deserve Edwards spite. When I finally pulled myself together I went and washed my face before going back out, to the florist and buying a small bouquet. Then I walked to an old Memorial in the little park nearby, as dusk fell and I was alone, I laid it against the names etched there and said a small prayer for Charlie. It was all I could do and it would never be enough.

I walked aimlessly for an hour before heading back again. I didn't sleep that night and felt like hell all day Sunday. I just wandered from room to room and round the park again, watching all the couples walking hand in hand and feeling desperately alone. I walked past the small newspaper office I would be working in and stopped to look at the front pages in the window. It was a typical small-scale operation but the office looked bright and cheerful and the equipment was all pretty new. I wondered what my boss would be like as I headed home for supper and bed.

As I walked in I found an envelope pushed under the door. I picked it up with shaking hands and opened it with care. Inside was a simple card with a photograph of flowers on the front. Inside was written.

'Very sorry about Charlie. The flowers on the front are the ones you sent. X'

There was no name and I assumed it had come from my benefactor somehow. I put the card beside my bed and looked at it most of the night when the tears stopped long enough for me to focus. Charlie, I remembered the good times we'd had when I was a little girl. Then his face when I kissed him for getting me my truck. His worried face when I ended in hospital after being attacked by James in Phoenix. His face when Edward asked him if we could get engaged. His disappointment when he heard I wasn't going to college but get married instead. I'd always ignored his warnings about Edward and now he was dead because of that. I wondered where Edward was now, had he any idea where I was? Was he even now walking silently up to my door? Or looking in my window? I started to hyperventilate until I felt dizzy. Finally I was sick and crashed out on the couch with the TV on.

The next morning I dressed ready for work although I didn't feel much like it. I couldn't eat anything I was so nervous, and I left my apartment early. I checked my mail box, not expecting anything, but there was another envelope addressed to Ella Swift. I put it in my pocket and headed for the coffee shop near the newspaper office. I found a seat near the back, well away from the window, and took a sip of my drink before taking the envelope out and slitting it open. As usual I cut my finger and cursing put it to my mouth. That brought back memories, I saw Jasper attack and Edward throw me into the pile of glass. I took a deep breath and pushed it away. I couldn't think about Edward and the past any more. It was just too distressing. I shook the contents of the envelope onto the table. There was a key chain in the shape of horse shoe and a short note.

Good luck x.

I put my keys on the chain, fingers shaking again, then finished my coffee and headed for the office and my first day at work.

Bella

When I walked in I saw it was a very small staff, two women at desks manning the phones and two males writing on lap tops. One of these looked up and smiled, "You must be Ella. Welcome to the sweat shop". He was tall and dark with twinkling blue eyes. Quite good-looking I supposed but compared to Edward he was mediocre. That was the one thing that never changed about Edward, his angel's face. What lay behind it was a different matter all together. He came forward and held his hand out, "I'm Luke one of the overworked reporters here, and that" he said pointing to the other guy, "Is Mike. He's our Ace Reporter, gets all the good stories. You know, cat saves lady trapped in tree, dog finds talking owner, all the really big news". As he said this the other guy looked up, and I stared. He had light colored hair and his features were nice but the thing that caught my attention was his look. That slightly detached, faraway look I remembered seeing on Edwards brother, Jasper.

I hadn't thought about him in so long. He'd protected me when I first knew him and again when Victoria's new-born army attacked. I'd only seen him a couple of times since the wedding. He and Alice had disappeared for a while and then I heard she was back alone. They had split and no one knew where he was, only that Alice was apparently happy about the parting. Since then no one had seen or heard anything but Alice would only say that he was fine and following his destiny. All very esoteric and typical Alice. She had called in once but Edward made her so unwelcome that it was just one day and he never left us alone to talk. Alice looked most unhappy when she left. All this flitted through my mind in a second as I looked at him.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Bella

"Hello Luke, hello Mike" I finally managed to stammer. "Who do I see about my Job?" Luke took my arm and guided me through the small front office to a small door with Editor on it. He knocked and whispered "Good luck Ella". I heard a gruff voice shout "Come in" and opened the door. The man behind the desk was a lot older than the others with grey hair and a beard. He nodded to the empty chair. "Take a pew. You must be Ella Swift. I've heard good things about you. I'm going to team you up with Luke for a couple of weeks. Learn the ropes, get used to the camera, I want some good shots for the front page". I looked at him in alarm, "Photos?" He looked at me keenly. "You know how to use a camera" he asked. I nodded "Yes but..." he interrupted, "Then there shouldn't be a problem. Now you have a story to follow with him so go" and he shooed me out.

Back in the office Luke was waiting. "Right El grab your camera and lets hit the road". I looked around and saw a camera waiting for me on the table. As I recognised it I heaved a sigh of relief. It was the same as the one Edward owned. Very up market but as he had put it "Idiot proof for you Bella". We headed into the city, Luke driving like the rest of the traffic, a kind of aim and hit the gas pedal. As I shut my eyes the questions started, "So, where you from El?" I tried to be vague, "Up North". "Oh, so why did you come here, and how did you get the job?"

I thought going on the offensive was my best strategy. "Why all the questions?" I snapped. He put a hand up, "Whoa, sorry. Just making conversation. Tell you what, I'll talk you listen. I'm a Southerner by birth, no ties, only one brother alive. I like fast cars, music, girls", he turned a cheeky grin to me, "the sun, bikinis". I got the message. "Well good for you Luke and I'm sure you look stunning in it". He laughed, "Ouch. Do I take it Miss Swift isn't available?" I nodded "Yes, you can take that. I just want to do my work and go home at the end of the day". Now he knew where he stood we got on fine. He showed me the ropes and I discovered I was quite good at taking photographs. We followed the local news, publishing once a week on a Wednesday. I got to know the area and the people, all except Mike who kept himself to himself.

Luke told me he'd recently got divorced and had taken it hard. He would say Hi and Bye with the occasional smile in between, and every time I saw him I thought about Jasper Hale. It wasn't good for me to think of any of the Cullen family but some nights I dreamed of them. The fight in the ballet studio, the fight against the newborns, and the wedding. Every time Jasper seemed to figure more prominently. I guess because he'd once told me I was worth the effort, the fighting, worth saving. I wish he'd been right but in the end I wasn't worth it. My husband had come to distrust and dislike me. I thought maybe there was someone else but he was so jealous of me. I vowed I'd never get into that situation again. I was off men, or vampires or wolves for ever. I could trust only myself.

I never saw my two saviours and I wondered if they were still around or if they'd decided I was safe now. I kept the phone close and always checked my apartment every time I came home. There were no more envelopes and I could almost imagine I was a normal single girl, almost. Then one evening Mike invited me out for a drink after work. It was so unexpected that I agreed before thinking. He grabbed his jacket and held the door open for me. We walked along in companionable silence to the small bar nearby and he bought two beers while I found a table at the back, away from the windows. When he sat down I realized he was grinning slightly. "What?" I asked. "Oh nothing much, I just guessed you'd pick a table around here" he explained.

"Where?" "At the back, away from the door and windows. How long have you known our boss?" I looked at him startled, "I don't know him. I met him for the first time when I started my job". He shook his head, "No, not him, our boss?" I was confused now, "I'm not sure I know who you mean". He considered this for a moment as he took a swig of his beer. "OK, so what kind of trouble are you in?" I froze and the blood drained from my face, I don't know what you mean". He smiled sardonically, "Well you're hiding from someone El. I see the way you jump every time the door goes".

"What's your connection with Port Angeles". This was getting dangerous now. "Where?" I asked as nonchalantly as I could manage. "Hey, I've seen your searches on the computer. All around Port Angeles, and especially about that cop who was found murdered. Did you know him? What was it?". I grabbed my coat. "I have to go". He grabbed my arm and I glared at him. "If you don't get your hand off my arm I'll break it". He grinned but let go of me. "I know you have a dark little secret and I will find out what it is". I looked him in the eye, "If you know what's good for you you'll forget everything you think you know". He laughed out loud, "Are you threatening me?" He asked. From the darkness came another voice. "No, but I am so I'd take the lady's advice". Mike looked round and I ran for the door. I hadn't recognised the voice although I thought I should. It wasn't Edward or the guy who'd brought me here. I'd been so scared I never took notice of the voice, just the words.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Bella

As soon as I got in and locked the door I phoned my security number. "Yes. What's wrong?" I explained what had happened. "Do you want us to relocate you?" I thought about this, start again? Was I really in danger? "No I think I'll hang on a bit" I hoped I wasn't making a big mistake. "OK but stop looking for news in Port Angeles. If that ass hole could find out then so could Edward" he pointed out. "Oh god, he could?" I hadn't thought of that. "Yes, if he hires a computer expert to watch out for hits on certain articles. How often have you been on those sites?" I thought back, "About a dozen times I guess". There was a groan from the end of the phone. "Well its more than I'd hoped, but if you want to stay we'll watch out for you".

"What about the voice we heard?" He laughed, "Probably some good Samaritan trying to help". I didn't think so, but if they weren't worried about it then I'd try not to. "Must go, I have to make a report". I was tempted to ask who to, but I knew he wouldn't tell me. The next day when I went into work it was to the news that Mike had been mugged last night. He was in the hospital with concussion and a broken arm. I shuddered as I thought I could still have been with him when it happened. Luke was full of it, "Hey El, just pop and get a sorry looking photo of Mike and we have our lead article for the week". I refused, until Luke dragged me along with the female typist he was now dating, Sam. She was pretty but sadly there was nothing behind it. She was friendly enough, but needed help to work the water cooler! How she managed a word processor was beyond me.

Mike was sitting up in bed when we got there, looking pretty banged up. We chatted for a while before Luke and Sam went to get Mike something to read, leaving us alone. "Where did it happen?" I asked. He grunted, his jaw was pretty swollen. "Just outside the bar. I chased after you and suddenly I ran into a brick wall. I don't remember anything else till I woke up in hospital". "Did they rob you?" I asked. He shrugged and grimaced. "Police found my wallet in a dumpster, cash missing but nothing else. I still had my watch and cell phone, so who knows". It didn't sound like any mugging I'd ever read about.

He reached into his locker and pulled out a piece of paper and after hesitating, passed it to me. "This arrived today with some flowers" I took it from him and unfolded it. "Next time, listen to the lady". I gasped, putting my hand to my mouth. "You think this was because you were asking me questions?" He looked at me resignedly, "Well, what do you think?". I felt terrible, "I'm so sorry Mike. I knew nothing about this. I don't know who did it but I'm sorry if you got hurt because of me".

He tried a short laugh but it seemed too painful. "Well, I won't ask any more questions. The answers are too fucking painful. Consider me warned". I felt terrible, someone was protecting me, other than the two security I knew about. But who? And did they know they had help?" When I got home I rang my friends to tell them about Mike and the note but they didn't seem worried about it. "Don't worry Ella, if he'd been threatening you it would be different. Just look on him as a Guardian Angel eh?" I had to just accept this, I wasn't going to get any further with them.

The next few weeks went by much about the same, work, home, library, sleep. It wasn't exciting but it was safe. Then it all went wrong. I received a letter in the post asking for me to come home, God Edward had traced me. I panicked and rang my friends but they told me that similar letters had been sent to a lot of different addresses. Anyone who had been looking at the Port Angeles newspaper site more than a few times, Edward was fishing. The addresses were watched for someone to do just what I wanted to do and run. I didn't feel safe now and I was jumping at shadows but my friends wouldn't move me. I stopped eating and going out. Once I got in from work I would lock my door and draw the curtains, sleeping on the couch under a blanket with the TV on, for company. Every sound in the corridor or in the street made me flinch. They didn't know Edward like I did, he'd check out all the addresses himself, just to be sure and I had no idea how low down the list I was. I just knew he would come.

Mike stayed well away from me now but Luke still talked as we worked and sometimes I would join him and Sam for a drink after work, as long as it was before dark. As I came into work on Friday he whistled, "Hey El we have a cracker today. There's a new wing opening at the hospital and we have to cover it. Who says we don't get the exciting jobs!" I groaned, "Just leave the nurses alone. They're working Luke". He grinned, "Well I do have a pain one of them might be able to help me with". I raised one eyebrow, "I have no doubt of that Luke. Lets just get the job done first, then you can take on the entire female staff of the place, cleaners and all. Deal?" He laughed and ruffled my hair. "I like you El".

I'd been to the hospital a few times to cover fund-raisers so I knew my way round. We got our press badges and stationed ourselves so I could get a few good pictures. I listened to the speeches with little enthusiasm waiting for the cutting ceremony so I could get my shots and leave. Suddenly I felt someone close behind me. "I've been looking for you. Shall we go?" My heart stopped and I went cold. After everything, he'd found me, I'd lost and now he was here to take me home. He went to grab my arm but I stepped forward and called to the dignitaries to pose for a photo. I saw him out of the corner of my eye step back into the crowd. As I snapped my photos I noticed it was sunny out. Yes! If I could only make it to the street he couldn't follow me. I chatted to the dignitaries and manoeuvred my way out with them, sighing in relief when I found myself in the sunny street.


	9. Chapter 9

**I tried to break up the conversation a little to make it easier to read. Hope it worked.**

Chapter Nine

Bella

I flipped open my phone and called my security, staying in the centre of the street. I saw him looking out of the window, frustration written large on his face. They answered and I almost shouted for help down the phone. I was told to stay out in the sun, they'd send help. People were looking as I stayed in the centre of the road shaking. I looked up and saw a large cloud making its way towards the sun. Who would win the race, the cloud or my friends? A sports car with tinted windows screeched to a halt beside me, a voice shouting for me to get in. I looked for the last time at Edwards face and jumped into the car, hoping it was my, and not his, friend behind the wheel. I looked over at the driver. "You? You're the one who's been helping me?"

He nodded, "Yes. But it seems not well enough. I'm sorry Bella, I really thought we could keep you safe without my having to get personally involved but it seems I was wrong. I was crying in relief, "But why? Why are you helping me?" He pushed his sunglasses up onto his untidy blond hair and smiled. "Its a really long story Bella. Lets find somewhere safe for you, then I'll explain". I was shaking so much I could hardly breathe. He put an arm out "Come here". I shuffled over and cuddled up against his stone hard body tears falling on the sleeve of his suede jacket. "Don't worry Bella. I'm taking over personally and I promise I'll keep you safe". I closed my eyes and breathed in his familiar scent. It had been so long but I remembered it.

You're worth it he'd told me as he put his arm around my shoulder in that hotel room in Phoenix. We drove for hours and I fell asleep on his shoulder, feeling safe for the very first time since I ran away from my husband. We finally pulled up outside a small cabin in some woods and I was so groggy that he carried me into the place and deposited me on the huge bed. "I'll be back in about half an hour. Make yourself at home. There's food in the kitchen and hot water if you want to shower. You will be safe" and he left.

I watched as his broad-shouldered figure loped back out and climbed back into the car which then sped off into the darkness. I locked the door before getting something to eat. I hadn't realized how hungry I was until I smelled food, it was only toasted cheese but my mouth was watering by the time it was ready. When I finished eating I looked around the place. It was small and sparsely furnished but everything was of really good quality. I checked the drawers in the bedroom and found only a few items, changes of clothes, obviously men's and from the smell Jasper's. They were all clean and neatly folded. By the bed was a book-case filled with volumes on the civil war and other military tomes. I picked one up to study it and a photograph fell from inside, so I picked it up and turned it over.

It was a photograph of me, taken at one of the Cullen parties before I was married. I was standing with Alice and Jasper, one each side of me and we were smiling. Jasper's arms were around both of us and for once he was smiling. I put it back and wandered into the bathroom. Here there were the usual toiletries and I ran a shower. After getting out I realized I had no clean clothes, so I wrapped a towel around myself and went to rummage in the drawer for a tee-shirt to borrow. As I lifted the small pile up I saw an envelope with what looked like more photographs in it. I admit I looked curiously into it then took them out. There were five photographs in there. All of me with Alice and Jasper.

I remembered the occasions, all times before I married Edward, and all good memories. I could understand why he would have photos of Alice, they had been married after all, but there must have been plenty of the two of them, so why keep only those with the three of us. I put them back hurriedly as I heard a car draw up. Going to the window I saw it was Jasper back. He came in carrying a large bag which he handed to me. "I thought you might need some clothes. I hope they fit". He looked at me and smiled, a heart stopping smile that altered his face completely.

"I see you found something to wear. It looks better on you than it does on me". I blushed, "Sorry but I had a shower and realized I had nothing to change into". He shook his head, "No problem Bella. My house is your house". He shrugged out of his jacket and hung it behind the door before sitting down on the couch and looking at me with a strange expression on his face. How long he sat there just looking I couldn't say, I was busy looking at him. "Well Bella. I guess I owe you an explanation. Please". He gestured for me to sit down. Instead I curled up on the floor leaning against the chair so I was looking up at him. "OK I'm ready" I said more cheerfully than I felt.

"I've known for sometime that things weren't right between you and Edward. Alice has been watching you for me". "Alice?" I questioned. "I thought you two had split up". He nodded, "We have but she's been looking out for you". I was startled, "She's been watching my future?" He nodded, "Yes. I asked her to, when she told me how bad things were getting". I was just getting more confused.

"So you knew when I left?"

"Yes".

"The woman on the bus was yours?"

"Yes".

"So why didn't you approach me yourself?"

He took a moment to think, "Two main reasons. Alice told me I had to wait for you to ask for help or Edward would find you. I couldn't interfere before then, and secondly I didn't know how you would react to me appearing in your life suddenly after so long"

"So why did you?"

"I knew I could only keep you safe if you were with me, simple as that"

"But why did you arrange all that you did for me? All the money, the place to live, the job?

"I wanted to help,.Edward was my step brother, I felt responsible.

I didn't buy it and he knew. "Why did you and Alice part? He looked very reluctant to answer that.

"Lets just say that she saw I needed my freedom"

"OK. But why are you really taking so much interest me? You have cut yourself off from the Cullens so why worry about me?"

"Because you're worth it"

I had to smile at that. "I remember when you said that to me before". He looked surprised "You do?" I nodded "Yes, in that hotel room in Phoenix, shortly before you killed James." Well it was a joint effort" I smiled, "OK but you were there. I remember every time I've been in danger, you've always been there, quietly in the background like a Guardian Angel...I stopped. "It was you in the bar". I blurted out, "You beat up Mike". He looked at me very seriously. "He was a danger to you and I hardly touched him"

I patted his knee, "Thank you Jasper, for everything. I don't know how to repay you, and I don't know what I'm going to do. I'll never be free of Edward".


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Bella

"You can be"

"How?"

"Firstly you have to divorce him"

"He wont do it"

"He'll have no choice if you refuse to go back to him"

"Where do I go Jasper? What do I do?"

He knelt down in front of me, "You can start by moving here. I will look after you. You can have anything you need, and we'll work from there". I looked in his face, tears filling my eyes,"What about your life though? You have your own life to lead". He shook his head, "No I don't Bella. I haven't had a life for a long time". "Why Jasper? What happened?" He hesitated before shrugging, "I fell in love with a girl". "That should mean the beginning of your life, not the end". "Not necessarily" he said with a sad smile, "You see she wasn't free. She was already someone else's" he explained. "Oh", I'm sorry Jasper but couldn't you have told her how you felt? It may have made a difference". His eyes looked deep into mine. "No it wouldn't. She was very much in love with the other man". "And you still love her?" I was so sorry for him. "Yes. Very much". I thought I might be making him sad, "Oh, I wish I could help".

He smiled gently, "Enough about me. What do you think to my proposal?" I shook myself, his eyes were hypnotic. "Yes please if you don't mind". "No I don't mind Bella". He got to his feet, "Would you like to rest now?" I nodded "Yes I'm so tired. I haven't slept properly in so long". "Well tonight you sleep. I'll look after you". He kissed my cheek and opened the bedroom door "Sleep Princess". I smiled and brushed his cheek as I passed, "Thank you Jasper". I got between the sheets and closed my eyes, I was so tired I soon fell asleep. I dreamed that night, Edward was chasing me but Jasper stood firm in front of me, protecting me. He turned to me and held out his arms, smiling. And I stepped forward into their steel embrace. That's when I woke with a start. How had I been so stupid! He must think I was an imbecile.

I replayed the conversation and pulled the book out again, flipping it until the photograph fell out. "I fell in love, she was already in love, she wasn't free, Oh yes I still love her." I looked at the photograph again, studying Alice this time. She had her usual dazzling smile in place but her eyes were sad and she was leaning away from him. I got out of bed as quietly as I could and taking the envelope out I fanned the photographs across the bed. I studied each picture in detail. Every time we looked as if we were enjoying ourselves, but Alice's smile was a little dimmer with each photograph, her eyes reflecting her sadness. In each picture Jasper had his arm round both of us but it was curled around mine pulling me close while Alice was pulling away a little more. I touched his face, was I the reason he and Alice had parted?

She knew he loved me and gave him his freedom so he could wait for me. She'd even watched my future to tell him when I would need his help. Did Alice love him so much? Love me so much? I found it hard to believe but everything pointed that way. I heard the door open but I didn't try to hide what I was doing. He walked in and stopped when he saw the photographs laid out. He looked at me then back to them. "So. You've discovered my secret".

I continued to look at the pictures. "How long?" I asked. He hadn't moved, he stood looking at me, a long time. "How long?" I asked again. "Since I first saw you" his voice was very low. "But Alice" I started to speak. "Alice knew" he said, "Alice knew before I did. I didn't know what was going on, I couldn't make sense of my feelings. When we came back from Phoenix she told me. She said that I would have to wait. That you may never be anyone's other than Edward. It all depended on what he did. I would have been content if you were happy. I could carry on, as long as you were happy but when Alice told me what she saw I made plans to keep you safe. I swear that was all. Just to keep you safe. I even stayed away and got some security for you, but in the end it wasn't enough, I had to act".

"You must believe that all I want is for you to be happy. I'm not asking for anything from you. I don't expect you to feel anything for me. I wont hassle you or touch you or anything. Just keep you safe and try to get Edward off your back. You do believe me don't you Bella?" I didn't answer straight away, I was so stunned. He backed away from me, "I'm sorry Bella. I know this is very awkward for you. I'll go. I'll be watching the house from the trees and I won't come in. Perhaps you could come out later and tell me what you want me to do. I'll go now. Sorry Bella". He turned and was gone.

I picked the photographs up and put them back in the envelope, my hands shaking once more. What did it all mean? Jasper was in love with me and vowed to keep me safe, no strings attached. Edward was my husband and all he wanted was to control me. The angel and the demon but in the end it was the demon who was helping me. I thought back to all the things I had learned about Jasper. All I had learned by bitter experience about Edward. Who was really the man of principles? How did I feel about what I had learned? The ironic thing was that Edward had been jealous of Jasper. He must have seen something in Jasper's actions or read something in Alice's mind. It was after her last visit that he'd really started to get possessive and brutal. He knew something. Did I too? I had been blindly in love with Edward but had he really been in love with me or just with the idea of his singer being his wife? I didn't know any more. All I knew was Jasper offered me safety with no strings attached and I would take it gratefully with both hands and I would never treat him as if he were a threat.

I walked through the cabin and outside. It was dawn and a beautiful sunrise. I saw him sitting cross-legged on a rock, his back to me, watching it. I knew he was aware of me but he never moved. I walked slowly to stand beside him. His face was calm but his eyes reflected his pain. "Jasper". I took his hand which was laid palm up on his thigh. He turned very slowly and clasped my hand in his. "Bella?" I pulled gently, "Come back inside please. I think we need to talk". He got up and allowed me to pull him back inside.


	11. Chapter 11

**This is a shorty but don't worry I'll be posting another to make up for it. Please keep the reviews coming.**

Chapter Eleven

Jasper

I sat on my favourite perch thinking about what had happened. I didn't want her to find out like that. I don't think I ever wanted her to find out. She was a lot smarter than I had imagined. I'd forgotten about the photos. I'd stopped looking at them a long while ago, the pain was too great. I'd tried to stay away but in the end it wasn't enough. Alice would never tell me my future although she watched Bella for me. I didn't know if she kept her secret for my sake or Bella's. Now I had no idea what to do. I didn't want to frighten her or make her feel beholden to me. I was at her mercy and I just had to wait, and hope I could have some kind of relationship with her, on her terms. I heard the door open much sooner than I expected but I stayed where I was.

Then I smelled her scent as she stood beside me and my chest ached. When she took my hand I wondered if she felt the tremors. She wanted me back inside and she wanted to talk. I didn't know if I should be hopeful or not but I allowed her to pull me back into the cabin. She sat down on the couch and pulled me down beside her. "Jasper" she said using her hand to turn my head so she could look into my eyes. "I didn't know and I still don't know what to say to you". I opened my mouth but she silenced me with a finger to my lips. That touch started a fire in my body which I could hardly control. "Please let me finish"

I nodded, "I want to thank you for all you have done, are doing, and will do for me. I'm taking you up on your offer. As for you and I, well I guess we'll just have to see. But I have to get free of Edward first. I can't be the one to finish our marriage by betraying him". I nodded, it was better than I'd hoped for, much better. "Thank you Bella. I will look after you but I'll never put you in a position you aren't comfortable with. I promise".

She leaned against my side. "I know Jasper. I trust you and thank you". She put her head on my shoulder and closed her eyes. I kept very still, the feeling of her body against mine enough, for now, and more than I had any right to expect. I heard her breathing slow and knew she was asleep so I gently lifted her and laid her on the bed, pulling the covers over her. I leaned in and kissed her gently on the forehead. "Sleep my beautiful Princess". I watched her for a long time as she floated in dreams, hoping that one day she might dream of me.

Bella

When I woke up I was in bed, I glanced round but the room was empty. Wherever Jasper was, he had put me to bed and left. Could I trust him? Did I have a choice? I showered and dressed then went through to the tiny kitchen where Jasper stood waiting with scrambled eggs and toast for me. He smiled warily as he saw me. I could feel the tension radiating from him. "How did you sleep?" He asked quietly. "Very well thanks. That smells good". He put it on the table which had already been laid ready, a single flower in a small glass in the center "Thanks" I said realizing just how hungry I was. As I eat he continued to stand, at the far wall, watching me. I looked up between mouthfuls. "Why don't you join me?" He looked surprised but came and sat in the chair opposite.

"Jasper I've been thinking about what you said last night". The wary look was back, "Yes Bella". I sighed, "I'm very grateful for all you've done". "Do I detect a but coming?" he asked gravely. I had to smile, "Yes and no". "Oh?" he was confused now. "Yes in that I think you may be expecting too much of me. I don't know how I feel. Until I get free of Edward I can't even think about another relationship". "I understand" he said with a little sadness. "No, I don't think you do. But I can't explain now. Would you help me file for divorce please? I have no idea how to go about it".

He was all business now, "Yes Bella of course. Whatever you want. I know a lawyer, one who deals with my business concerns. I'll make an appointment if you like". I nodded, "Yes please. I need to get this over with so I can go on with my life". He looked grave once more. "You know that by filing, you are declaring war on Edward don't you?" I shrugged, "I have no choice. I have to get him out of my life". He shook his head, "You'll only get him out of your marriage. You'll never be free of him unless we can convince him that its safer to leave you alone". "You mean he wont stop looking for me or trying to get me back?" He shook his head. "No. We can only see how he reacts and act accordingly". I sighed "Oh well. Please ring your lawyer."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Edward

She'd got away from me this time but now I knew who was helping her. He may have been unseen but I read his thoughts. Jasper fucking Hale was involved. He just couldn't stop sniffing around her. Well he might help her but she was still mine, and I would get her back in the end. I received divorce papers in the mail but tore them up. No way lady! Then more arrived so I took them to Carlisle. He was shocked, "Why Edward? I know things have been a little strained between you, but" "What" I snapped. "Alice told us" added Esme gently. "It's not acceptable to hit Bella you know" she said. "She's still human, you could have killed her. What possessed you to do it Edward? You were both so happy". I sneered, "Happy? Well I was, but obviously not her. Do you know where she is?" They shook their heads, "Does Alice?" She skipped down the stairs at that point, "No Edward I don't, and I wouldn't tell you anyway. Any man who hits his wife deserves to lose her".

I turned on her, "You're responsible for all this. You told Jasper she needed help". She shook her head, "I didn't need to tell him Edward, he already knew. We both knew she wasn't your mate but you were both so blinded by love you couldn't see it. I tried to warn you, but you wouldn't listen. If she'd been your mate you would never have hit her". That was rich coming from her, "What do you know about love Alice? Or mates? The closest you ever got was that fucking killing machine Jasper". She smiled at me, "Yes Edward. But he never hit me for all that, and in the end we were able to remain friends. If I were you I'd sign the papers and let her go. Your true mate is out there somewhere, you just need to look"

"Oh yes, more visions Alice? Shame you weren't looking when Jasper drove off with her". She smiled even brighter, "Oh Edward I was, I made sure they could get away". I snarled and reached for her but Carlisle was there first. "Enough Edward. No violence in my house. Alice is right, Bella wants out. Sign the papers and let her go. What's the point of staying together, she doesn't love you. She ran away and I'm sure she'll do the same again if you get her back".

"Oh, you seeing the future too Carlisle?" I snarled. "Edward, is this really necessary? Your wife wants a divorce and she's obviously not coming back. I think you need to accept that". I looked at him, "I'll give her a divorce, if that's what she wants but I'll be getting my own lawyer and she wont get a thing". Alice laughed, "Edward I don't think she wants anything from you". I'd had enough of my smart mouthed sister, "Well she wont anyway, and if I find out she was seeing Jasper before she left I'll kill him". Alice laughed again, "Good luck with that one Edward. He's better than you think".

Bella

I'd stayed in Jaspers cabin for three weeks now and Alice had told him Edward was finally going to sign the papers but he wanted me to promise I wouldn't try to take anything with me, except my clothes. As far as I was concerned he could have them too. I'd rather dress in Jasper's old tees than put one stitch on that had been brought with his money. Jasper got me some bits for which I was grateful and he'd kept his distance for which I was also grateful. He'd made his position very clear and I in return had tried to make it as easy as possible. He didn't stay here at night but either went to hunt or stayed away altogether. I felt bad about him having to stay away.

He came in every day to check on me and we would sit talking. As I watched he would change. When he first walked in he would be stiff and nervous, but after a short while he would start to relax and sometimes I even saw the smile that changed him completely. Gone was the serious, dangerous predator, and in its place was a young man with a stunningly beautiful face. I thought I would like one more than the other until I realized they were merely two sides of the same person.

One day he came in with an envelope in his hand. It was from a firm of solicitors and I opened it in trepidation. What was he going to do? Jasper stood looking at me, as if the contents were as important to him as they were to me. I read the printed letter then handed it to him before looking over the paperwork. Having read it he handed it back. "Well, it looks like I'm getting my divorce and his stipulations don't bother me. I never wanted anything from him but my freedom". "What about his stipulation you stay away from the family?" I smiled, "I don't think that will be much of a problem. I haven't seen them in too long anyway".

His face fell and I realized what he was thinking. "Jasper?" He looked at me sadly, "this" I pointed to the letter, "It doesn't mean anything to you". He sighed, "I guess not Bella but I'm glad I could help". He strode to the door before I thought to add, "You aren't a Cullen are you?" He looked back, hand on the door, "Sorry?" I walked over and took his hand. "Thank you for everything, but you don't have to go. You aren't a Cullen and nor are you one of the family any longer. You and Alice are divorced, you're Jasper Hale again". "Whitlock" he murmured. I smiled, "Oh sorry, well anyway. He might think he's going to keep us apart but it wouldn't work. That's for us to decide." I pulled a pen from the pot on the window sill and signed the papers in front if me. "Could you take them back for me? I want this over as quickly as possible".

He nodded with a small smile, "So this", he lifted the envelope I had just sealed, "doesn't mean I lose?" I shook my head. "No, but it doesn't mean you win either. Just that Edward loses". He left, still not happy but a little less sad I hoped. I dare not think about a new life with a new man until the nightmare of my marriage was behind me, and I'd be very careful to find out more about Jasper before I made any commitment. I knew he was in love with me and so did Alice but had she told him the eventual outcome of all this? I wanted to speak to her myself but I had no idea how to contact her. Then it hit me, Jasper was in touch with her. Maybe her number was written down somewhere in here. Although with a vampires memory he probably wouldn't have needed to write it down.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Bella

I went through to his tiny study and sat in the chair. The wall was lined with books and the desk clear of all but a blank sheet of paper and a fountain pen. I pulled the top drawer and it slid open silently. Inside were the usual stationery items, pencils, staples, paper clips, ink, eraser and, at the back, a tiny key. I picked this up and looked at it. The next drawer down was also open and contained paper and envelopes, all heavy and embossed. The third drawer was locked and I tried the key, it clicked and the drawer opened. There was money piled up in this drawer and I was about to close it again when I saw the corner of a folder underneath. Sliding it out carefully so as not to disturb the money I laid it on the desk. It was a normal brown card folder but it was the word written on it that I stared at, Bella, in beautiful flowing script. I hesitated before opening it up. The first item was an A4 sized photograph of me. I stared at it, I didn't recognize the background at first, then it came to me, it had been taken as I walked to work a few weeks ago, just before the entrance of the newspaper office.

I flipped it over and saw a page of writing. It was crabbed and tiny and I struggled to read it. Someone had been sending a report in about my movements to Jasper, my security I supposed. I turned this over too and gasped. There was a pencil drawing of me, again A4 sized and it was so perfect it could have been a black and white photograph. As I turned it over I saw the signature of the artist. Jasper had drawn this picture, and from the date he had done it from memory. He hadn't seen me for a long time before he drew it. Below this was a page of notes, my fake identity, insurance number and phony drivers licence along with scribbles he must have made while talking to the newspaper boss. Then my bank account with several figures scribbled out until one was left. The amount there had been in the account when I got the bank book.

Under this was a letter from Alice telling Jasper when it would happen and how to find me. She also warned him that if he interfered before I asked for help it would end in disaster. I had to ask first. The last couple of lines interested me most.

"As I told you a long time ago Jasper, to win her you had first to lose her. This time you must wait for her to make the first move. Patience my friend, let her heal from him and she will see the love in you. Alice. X"

Alice was helping Jasper because of his love for me. I couldn't image the sacrifice she'd made. Giving him his freedom to love another woman. I read this a few times before turning to the last paper in the file. It was a note written by Jasper, I recognized his writing, and it was addressed to me.

My darling Bella,  
I write this because I cannot tell you how I feel without endangering your happiness. Today I watched as the love of my life pledged herself to another man. Inside I was screaming as I smiled and wished you both well. I will never again feel so wretched as I did today, if my existence lasts a thousand years more. Alice has told me to be patient but it is hard, so hard, even with her help.

There was a gap here and when the note started again the words were more hurried, more scribbled

"My darling Bella, Alice has told me of your unhappiness and what is to come. I cannot stop it or help you without bringing disaster on us both. I must wait as she tells me".

Another break and this time the words were scratched as if in anger

"Alice told me today what has happened. How could he treat you so? I hoped you might make the funeral so I could watch you from afar, but it is not to be".

Then there was a longer break before the scratches continued.

"He has raised his hand to you, how could he? I have started to make my plans to help you. Alice says you will leave soon and I must ensure you have somewhere to go, some help. I spend my days planning and my nights thinking of you. Like a love-sick boy I clutch your picture to my chest to ease the pain. To know you are injured and scared and not be able to help is sheer torment. One day perhaps, I will be lucky enough to kiss away the pain, to make you smile again.

The last was written more recently.

"You are free of him. Now I must be very careful to help without showing you my greatest desire, to be yours".

I put the papers back into the folder and slid it back under the money. So he hadn't been lying. Everything he had said was borne out by the papers in the locked drawer. He'd held back because of Alice's words. "To win her you first have to lose her". I thought about this as I went to the kitchen to make my self lunch. Would I have looked at Jasper when I'd met Edward? No. He was with Alice and I was infatuated by Edward, the boy of my dreams. I laughed bitterly as I thought about that. I'd been scared of Jasper, he was so serious, then he'd helped me, and again. I remembered the day before the fight with the newborns when he had told me his story and my heart ached for him.

Edward had kept us apart, citing Jasper's danger to me but had it really been because he could read Jasper's thoughts? Did he know that his brother was in love with me? At the wedding I remembered when we had danced, jasper and I. He seemed so sad and I had no idea why. As I'd left with Edward he'd smiled sadly and Alice had put her arm around him in support. She was helping him in his grief at watching Edward leave with his wife, Jasper's love. How must he have felt? Then not to see me as Edward became more and more possessive and jealous. While I'd found Edward to be at heart a monster, his brother had the heart of a poet, a lover, a man who had waited in agony for what he knew must come, and not be able to stop it.

None of this helped in my search to find Alice's number but it did help to show how Jasper really felt. The more I thought about it the worse I felt about my snooping. These were Jasper's most private thoughts and I had invaded that privacy. It was the same as if Edward had been able to read my thoughts.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Bella

As I looked round I saw an address book on the shelf beside the books. I picked it up and flicked through the pages. Most of the numbers had no name by them or just an initial and I'd almost given up when I saw it, A.C, and a cell phone number. As I rang it sitting back at his desk, I crossed my fingers AC was in fact Alice Cullen. It went to voice mail, it was her, and I nearly put the phone down but as I did so I heard her voice. "Jazz? I can't tell you any more. Its up to Bella now. I'm sorry really I am but I've done all I can". Then there was a silence and a gasp, "Oh, Bella. I thought it was Jazz".

"I know. I'm ringing from his place" I explained. "Good" she said.

"Once he took over your security I stopped monitoring you. I guess you know the score now"

"Yes Alice. More than I ought to I'm afraid. Alice I want to ask you one question"

"Just the one Bella?"

"Well one important one"

"OK" she said sounding intrigued. "If you ask the right one I'll give you a second.

I laughed, "OK. My starter for ten. Everything I've found out about Jasper and me. Is it true?"

She sighed, "Yes Bella. He's been in love with you from the first time he saw you. So second question?"

I must have asked the right one first time. "Will Edward cause me more problems?"

"Yes Bella. If you decide to follow your heart he will, but in the end you will win through. I can't tell you any more because most of the decisions haven't been made yet. I will help if I can. I owe Jasper and you that much"

"You think you owe me because you didn't warn me before the wedding. Don't Alice I wouldn't have listened.

"Oh I know that but I should have tried.

"Why do you feel you owe Jasper?

There was that tinkling laughter again. "When I met Jasper all those years ago he wasn't the only lost soul. We healed each other and if I can help him find his true mate then I'll do it.

"Me? I asked.

"You don't need me to answer that question Bella. Ask your heart. I must go now I think your host will be back soon. Oh and by the way unless you want him to know you've snooped you better put the key back"

Then she was gone. Did I want him to know? Did I want to hide things from him? I picked up the key but I didn't put it back. I left it in the centre of the desk. Once he saw it he would know, and I would try to explain my actions.

I thought back to the picture he'd drawn, it was beautiful and had obviously been drawn by someone who loved his subject. As I waited for him I did what Alice had told me, and examined my heart. My love for Edward had been a girls infatuation with a handsome mysterious stranger, the danger adding spice to it. My heart had beat so fast and I couldn't bear to be parted, I'd even faced the Volturi for him, but there had never been any peace and comfort. Everything was at speed, we never just sat and talked after the first few months, we were so busy fighting for my life that we never stopped. There was James, then Victoria and Laurent, it was all exciting and breathless. What I wanted now was peace, calm and reflection. I didn't want all the excitement, the adrenaline. I'd done that, done all the girlish things.

I wanted someone who would take time to woo me. Someone who would show how he felt without grand gestures and expensive presents. A simple person, not a simpleton but another damaged soul to look into mine and see what it craved. Was Jasper that person? Had I ever really taken notice of him? I'd never blamed him for the attack at my party but I know he blamed himself, so did the others. I wasn't so sure that it wasn't Edward who caused the problem. It wasn't until he threw me into all the crystal that Jasper had snapped, and then he'd felt the thirst of everyone in the room except Carlisle. As I heard the outer door open I knew he was back and I knew that the next conversation we had would be either a new beginning or the end of a possibility.

Jasper

When I walked in the door I felt something had changed in the atmosphere. Bella was feeling very tense but there was a frisson of excitement mixed with hesitation. Something had happened while I'd been away, to stir up her emotions. I sampled the air but there was only her scent here, so no visitors. How long I had hoped to smell her in here! I stood just enjoying the aroma then I heard her. She was standing in the doorway to my office holding the manilla folder I kept locked in the bottom drawer. I froze, shit! How was I going to explain all that, if she'd even give me the opportunity.

I walked to the coffee table and opened the folder she had just placed there. I saw she'd added the photographs from the envelope to it. She spread the papers out and looked at me. "I spoke to Alice" she said simply. "I was looking for her number when I found this. I know I shouldn't have. It was a private space in your home but I can't apologize. I've read it all and as I say I spoke to Alice. I picked up the drawing. "It's very good" she said "You drew it from memory?"

I nodded, "Yes I wanted something I could look at when the pain got too bad"

"And the photographs?"

"Alice gave them to me, she said they'd help. They did, but they made things worse too".

She spread them out and then picked up the letter I'd written her over the years. "Its beautiful" she said running her fingers over the lines. "I'm sorry I caused you so much pain. I'd never have done it knowingly". "What did Alice say?" I asked in trepidation.

"Quite a lot actually". I was surprised. She wasn't going to make it easy for me. She seemed to be deciding something and I got the impression it was something very important, important to me too.

"Alice told me that I should follow my heart but if I did it could cause me problems".

"Oh" I wasn't sure what to make of that. "Did she say anything about the divorce?" She shook her head still looking at me searchingly.

"Jasper. I know you want me to tell you something but I can't. I don't know myself. Everything is so messed up. I need to finish with one thing before I can start another. It wouldn't be fair on you to do otherwise. I wont get my divorce for a while so I'm not free to make any decisions. Do you think you could help me find somewhere safe to spend that time?"

My heart sank, she wanted to get away from me. "Of course Bella if that's what you want".

She shook her head, "I don't know what I want Jasper, that's the trouble. I need time to think and I don't think being here with you will help me think straight".

Did she think I would try to influence her with my gift? "What ever you want. Is there somewhere you'd like to go?"

"No, anywhere I'll be safe from Edward, somewhere quiet and peaceful".

I thought for a second. "I have friends with a ranch in the country, would that do?"

She looked wary, "Friends?"

"Yes. They are vampires, not vegetarians but they would look after you".

"Again?" She asked.

I smiled, "Yes. Again. If you are worried they might try to influence you I wouldn't. They gave up on me a long while ago, when I married Alice. Peter is a bit of a smart mouth but he wont sing my praises I promise you".

I saw her run her fingers through her short black hair. "Thank you Jasper. I'd like that, but please don't expect too much of me".

I bowed my head. "Bella if there's one thing I've learnt in the last hundred years or so it's not to expect anything".

I walked to the phone and picked up the receiver as there was a loud bang on the door. Bella froze and I cursed as I heard a familiar voice "Hey Major. Open the door or I'll huff and I'll puff and I'll blow the fucker down". I pulled open the door and he waltzed past me and took Bella in his arms, "Hey beautiful, I hear you need a bodyguard, and I'm just the guy for the job. Let me whisk you away from here to my castle by the lake".

I looked stunned at the man who had just made his entrance then his head rocked back as the woman who followed him pulled him off me by his hair. "Peter" she growled then smiled at me, "Excuse my husband, he's not exactly house trained yet".


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Bella

I couldn't help smiling despite their bright red eyes. "You must be Jasper's friends" I guessed. The woman walked forward, throwing her husband to Jasper.

"Yes. I'm Charlotte, pleased to meet you Bella". I shook her hand but she pulled me forward into a hug, "We tend not to stand on ceremony Bella".

Peter, who had been caught by Jasper, adjusted his collar and tried again. "Beautiful lady I have come many miles on my trusty steed to save you from the evil clutches of the Major". He fell to his knees at my feet and kissed my hand, breathing deeply at the same time.

Jasper growled and Charlotte grabbed him once more, "Peter behave or you'll wait outside".

He stood up and bowed his head like a repentant school boy but I saw he was grinning.

"Hello Prince Charming".

He looked up and grinned, "See, a woman who sees my worth".

"Peter" Jasper snapped, "Shut the fuck up for just a minute".

Peter crashed down into one of the chairs looking round, "Like what you've done with the place Major. It really reflects your inner self, sparse and boring".

Jasper slapped him on the head. "Did you have to bring him with you?" He groaned looking at Charlotte. "Afraid so Major. I can't leave him home".

"So" said Peter leaning forward, "Whose ass we kicking this time?"

"Peter, you and Charlotte are going to have a house guest if that's OK. Bella needs somewhere safe to stay until her divorce comes through".

"Oh, so this is the girl who married your brother. Bad move girl, you picked the wrong brother".

There was a loud crack as Charlotte hit him again. "Mouth closed now" she snapped. He sat back scowling but remained silent.

"Bella we are more than happy to help you out. That's if you're sure you can put up with motor mouth there".

I looked at him, "Must get me a long iron bar and I'll use your method. Its pretty effective".

He grinned and she laughed.

"We're going to get on fine" she said sitting on the edge of the chair. "Any special orders?" She looked at Jasper as she said this.

He looked at me and shook his head. "Just keep her safe".

"OK. Time to roll beautiful" said Peter getting up and taking my arm. There was a low snarl and he laughed, "Oh no Major, not yet" and he almost dragged me outside.

"So where's the horse?" I asked looking round.

"Well I was speaking figuratively" he explained. "I do have this little number though" and he opened the door of the red sports car.

"OK" I turned to Jasper who stood in the doorway, a terrible aching sadness in his face.

"I'll see you Bella. They'll take care of you. Be in touch" and he disappeared back into the house shutting the door behind him.

Peter and Charlotte exchanged a look before getting in the car. "So Bella, lets just get a few things straight" she said. "You do as we say and we'll keep you safe. If we say run, you ask where. No arguments OK?"

I nodded, "You're the experts".

"Too fucking right" Peter said.  
It was then I recognised his voice, "You were the guy in the SUV and you" I looked at her, "Were the other one. I never recognised you at first, you look so different, you even sound different".

Peter smirked, "We are multi talented my dear. Anyway the Major would never trust anyone else to keep you safe. Shit, even I was scared of him when he gave us this mission. It was a case of failure not being an option". Char glared at him but he never seemed to notice. "See his face when we left?"

Char hit him, "Peter enough".

Charlotte

Peter had gone too far, it wasn't for us to interfere in Jasper's life. He'd asked us for a favour and we'd obliged. I felt so sorry for him. I wasn't sure even now if it would work out and I had no idea how much Bella knew so I was going to keep Peter's mouth shut as much as I could.

"How long have you known Jasper? She asked suddenly.

"A long time" I was guarded.

"Oh, did you know him when he was with Maria?"

So she knew about that. "Yes. He actually changed us".

"Oh, you must be really good friends then".

"I like to think so" I said before Peter could answer. She went quiet for a while before the next question.

"Do you know why he's doing all this?"

I didn't answer that, it was a loaded question as far as I was concerned but of course Peter couldn't resist.

"I'd hazard a guess it's because he's had the hots for you a long time. Oww".

I hit him but not quickly enough.

Bella smiled, "Yeah, I found that out".

Peter turned to look at her, "Did he try a little move or two on you? The dog!"

She smiled, "No. But I found out. I don't think he would have told me".

I felt sorry for him so I spoke in his defence, "Its none of our business. If you found out Bella, then that's between you and the Major. He's a good man, an honourable man and I know he wouldn't try anything or put any pressure on you. Peter give him a break and shut up".

"OK" Peter said throwing his hands in the air, "Jeez I was only saying".

"Well don't" I snapped.

Bella looked at me, "I know he loves me despite everything but he deserves better".

"Don't you think that's his decision?" I asked her. "We don't choose our mates, it just happens".

She looked at me sharply, "Mates? Is that what you think I am? Jaspers mate. Surely he can do better than me. I'm a screwed up, soon to be divorced, woman and his sister-in-law almost".

"Well we all make mistakes. Its lucky if you get a second chance Bella. Don't just dismiss it out of hand". She looked at me a little sadly. "Oh I'm not dismissing anything. I just don't think I'm good enough".

"Yeah? Well I don't know how you found out, but he's never changed the way he feels about you. I know, I've spoken to him over the years. Been there when it got too much for him, but he always kept constant. I'm not suggesting anything, the decision is yours. We'll just give you somewhere peaceful to take stock of your life and where you want to go from here. I will tell you something though. Once in our world, you never get out of it. It gets inside your soul, you'll never be satisfied with a human existence again".


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Bella

I thought about what she said and I knew it was true. I'd found there was a world within the normal one, a world where the monsters and magic were a reality, and while it was scary and dangerous it was also wonderful, and I felt alive in it. Could I walk away from the world of Vampires and Werewolves? I didn't think I could. Could I ignore the man who had given up his life to make sure I was safe, who had spent the last few years waiting to help me, and doing nothing but wait, asking nothing in return but my health and happiness. The sad thing was that if I walked away, he would still be there. I knew he would always be there in the shadows, watching and helping if I needed it, but staying there in the shadows. How did I feel about Jasper? I had no idea but there was something. Since I'd got in his car in the city I had felt something, a connection of some kind, something I had never felt before and it scared the hell out of me.

When we got to their house I was surprised, but I shouldn't have been. Their place was like Jaspers cabin but on a grander scale. The downstairs was one huge room, open plan kitchen, dining area, sitting area, with a huge fire in the centre. I smiled at these things and Peter noticed,

"Hey there, you laughing at my masterpiece?"

I turned. "You built this?"

He nodded "Yeah Char, I and Jazz. We wanted something different".

"You have a fire and a kitchen" I pointed out.

"Yeah I never quite got why the kitchen, but the fire is great when its snowing outside. I like the noise and the smell of burning logs".

I'd never thought of that.

"Anyway you can christen the kitchen. Its fully operational I believe".

Char who had just come in nodded. "Yes and there's food in the cupboards, but you might want to get more in. I'm afraid Peters idea of meals is a little bizarre".

I opened the cupboards. Asparagus, Cannelloni beans, Spam! "I see what you mean" I said with a giggle. "Hey I was trying".

"You're always trying Peter" she said with a sigh.

I soon got into the routine of the house. Char and Peter would go out every few nights to hunt and be away for maybe twenty hours at a time but I felt safe. Jasper never rang or wrote as he'd promised, but sent on my final divorce papers. I was free, Bella Swan once more. As I looked at the final papers Peter came over,

"So Miss Swan, what are you going to do now?" I looked at him in panic. "Whoa" he said, "I'm not kicking you out. You stay as long as you like girlie. I've kinda got used to you being around. Do you feel happier now?"

I wasn't sure how to answer that. "I really don't know Peter. I feel as if I've still got unfinished business". "Such as?" he asked with a grin".

I sighed, "Yes, that too. Have you spoken to him?"

He nodded and whispered in my ear, "Every day. He calls at least once a day to see how you are".

"Why doesn't he speak to me?" I asked slightly hurt.

He shrugged, then I heard Charlotte, "Didn't he promise not to pressure you?" I nodded. "Well he's keeping his promise. He won't speak to you unless you contact him".

"I'm scared Charlotte".

She looked confused, "Scared of what?"

"You scared of the Major?" Peter laughed. "I'd say it's the other way round. You scare the shit outta him".

I looked at him amazed, I scare him?"

He nodded then came over and took my hand "Bella come and sit down. Just for once I'm going to be sensible. It will be a struggle but I'm going to do it". I sat beside him while Char watched from her seat across the room, she was concerned but letting him have his say.

Peter

I wasn't sure exactly what I was going to say, or how to say it, to this enigmatic human girl sitting beside me. Over the weeks I'd even got used to the scent of her blood, and now the burn hardly affected either of us. We both liked her too much to see her as lunch. "Bella I'm not sure how this is going to sound and I'm not sure exactly what I'm going to say, so do me a favour and don't interrupt, because my brain can only manage one thing at a time". I looked at her and waited, till she nodded. "Right here goes. The Major, I mean Jasper, does what he says he's going to do, whether it's a threat or a promise. He told you he wouldn't pressure you and he wont. He told you how he felt about you and he meant it. He'll always love you and there's nothing he can do about that. In our world with our feelings and emotions there is no lee way. You love someone and that's it".

"When I met Charlotte I knew, straight away, she was the one. I just felt it and its never changed. Can I ask you a personal question Bella? When you met Edward, how did you feel?" She looked at me and I thought she wasn't going to answer but she sighed.

"I've thought about that a lot recently. I think I was infatuated, and I think he dazzled me. I don't think I was ever truly in love with him. If you are talking about a feeling, one you can't describe one that is there when you are with a person, but also when you aren't, an uncomfortable, no that's not right, an unease or discomfort. I don't know how to explain it".

I stopped her, "You've felt that? The feeling things aren't quite right, something is missing?"

She nodded "Yes".

"Then that's the one, that's what you should feel. As if something is missing, a nagging feeling, you can't quite settle, your mind is a bit preoccupied, there's something not quite right. Then the person is back and the feelings gone, replaced by another, you breath that little bit easier, you can relax, you are whole. If you can put your hand on your heart and say I feel that, you've found the right person".

She looked at me, "Peter how am I ever going to know if I never see or speak to him?"

"Who?" I asked. She needed to face it head on. Her face flushed and she looked down but we both heard her,

"Jasper".

I looked over to Charlotte who smiled. "You need to make the first move darlin'. Speak to him, invite him here, anything, but if you don't you'll never know. I promise you he wont assume anything but you'll make him real happy just speaking to him".

She still looked at the floor, "But what if I don't feel it? What if he's changed his mind? I'm frightened Peter. I made such a mistake before and I don't want to get hurt again. I don't want to hurt him".

"Why?" I asked.

She looked up, "Because I care about him".

I smiled, "So what are you waiting for? Give him a ring". She hesitated, so I wrote his number down on the back of her hand in pen and put the phone on the coffee table in front of her. "Char and I are going out for a walk, well be gone an hour or so. Ring him Bella".


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Bella

They had gone and I sat there unable to take that first step. My hands shook and my mouth was dry. Why was I so scared of ringing him? I went and got myself a glass of water and stood looking out of the window. Did I want to see him? Yes. Did I want to speak to him? Yes Did I have feelings for him? I hesitated but I couldn't lie to myself, Yes. Did he have feelings for me? Yes. Should I try? I walked back to the table and picked up the phone, looking at the back of my hand.

Jasper

I sat at my desk, her scent lingered here just a little. I looked down at the drawing I had just finished. Bella smiling at something or someone, me? No, maybe not. It had been weeks and I hadn't heard anything from her. I knew she was still with Peter and Charlotte, and she was OK, but I'd not heard from her. I picked up the photographs I had been looking at, Bella with her head against my chest as I put my arms around her and Alice. I traced her face with my finger, it was getting worse, I couldn't think straight these days. I hunted only when my thirst became unbearable. I couldn't settle to anything, books, music, writing. Nothing could take my mind off her. Alice had rung, but I couldn't concentrate on her conversation.

"Jazz, please listen" she shouted in the end.

"Sorry Alice what?"

She sighed, "Never mind. Don't give up hope Jazz, never give up.

It wasn't much consolation, shed been saying that for so long now it was like a mantra. I got up and pushed the photos and pictures into the top drawer before picking up my cell phone. I'd hunt, at least I could lose myself for a few minutes while I fed. I was just going out the door when the phone rang. I considered leaving it but I had nowhere to be so I went back and picked it up "Yes?" There was silence at the other end then,

"Well, well, Jasper. Still on your own I see. Didn't get my wife after all then. Shame as you spent so much money trying. I just thought I'd let you know I don't care what you do any more. If you want Bella feel free to sample my left overs. She's not much of a catch, boring after the initial novelty wears off, and its like fucking a rag doll, but knock yourself out brother. I've found a new playmate. Well I'll be off, best of luck though". He put his phone down and I heard mine crack as my fist closed over it. The bastard.

It rang again, "Fuck you" I shouted before throwing it across the room. Just before it hit the wall I heard her voice, "Jasper?" Then it went dead as it shattered against the stone. I cursed and grabbed the land line. I dialled too quickly and the number wasn't recognised.

Bella

His number was engaged and it took a while before I plucked up the courage to dial again. It was his voice I thought, but distorted by rage. I heard the words followed by a terrible crash and the line went dead. The crazy thing was that I wasn't shocked or upset by his words I was worried. He was angry and hurt and I wanted to help, but I couldn't contact him now. The phone in my hand rang and I looked at it in surprise, I'd never heard it ring before. I picked it up hesitantly,

"Hello?" The next second I breathed again,

"Bella? Did you ring? I'm so sorry".

All that Peter had said to me came back and I knew, I just knew. "Yes I wanted to ask if you were going to visit soon". There was a stunned silence at the other end of the line and I wondered if he'd gone, "Jasper are you still there?"

"Yes". It was hardly more than a whisper, "Would you like me to visit Bella? The longing in his voice was like an arrow through my heart.

""Yes I said simply "Can you come?" I heard him swallow,

"Yes I'd like to. Maybe in a couple of days, if that's not too soon?" He asked tentatively.

"As soon as you can get away" I replied.

"Oh I can get away Bella. Would tomorrow be too soon?" I smiled at his eagerness, mine matched it.

"As soon as you can Jasper. I need to talk to you".

"I'll be there as quickly as I can" he said, "See you soon Bella".

"Bye Jasper, I'll be waiting".

Jasper

I put the phone down unable to believe the conversation I'd just had. Bella had rung me, she wanted to see me, speak to me and as soon as possible. She sounded breathless, or was I just reading stuff into her words that wasn't really there? No, she wanted to see me as soon as I could get there. I'd hunt on my way, I could be there in a matter of hours if I left now and drove non stop. No, I must hunt on the way. I looked at the clock on the wall, twelve hours tops, if I left now. I threw a few things in a bag and locking the door got in my car and accelerated away from the house towards Bella. Hopefully towards a future, but I couldn't assume anything. I would just be relieved to see her. To get a respite from the feelings being away from her gave me.

Bella

When Peter and Charlotte got back I didn't need to say anything. He took one look at my flushed face and grinned, "Hey Char I think the Major might be on his way". He looked at his watch, "About eight hours?" She smiled "I think a bit longer, but he'll be keen".

I got up, "I think I'll go take a bath".

"Cold shower more like" he shouted up the stairs.

"Peter" admonished Char.

"It's OK Charlotte I don't care what he says" I shouted back down before locking myself in the bathroom. It was a habit. Peter forgot I was here the first few days and just wandered in while I was in the shower. All I ever got was an Oh sorry Bells forgot, and he'd wander out again. I was shocked at first but like with most things Peter did, I got used to it. He also wandered around naked a lot and I almost got used to that too although char shouted at him a lot about it.

I'd heard "Jeez Char she's seen naked men before. She's been married for fucks sake". I didn't listen any more. Today though I needed some peace to calm down before Jasper turned up. I wondered if he would really be as quick as they said, I hoped so. I bathed and changed into clean jeans and a tee-shirt, I didn't need Peter crowing if I got dressed up. Then I took my book downstairs and sat on the porch to read.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Bella

I didn't fool anyone, I was on the same page two hours later. Char brought me out a drink and sat with me, also not reading. I could see her smile as I looked up every few minutes. Peter lasted another two hours before he joined us. He grumbled and fiddled about, whittling something before picking me up complete with chair and moving me to face a different direction, "Getting sick of her craning her neck every fucking minute" he moaned, before going back in the house. Char and I looked at each other and burst out laughing. "He's nervous too you know" she said.

I looked up in surprise, "Why?"

"Because if it all goes pear-shaped, which I'm sure is impossible, he wont know who to hide from, you or the Major".

"Why do you always call Jasper the Major?

She shrugged, "Old habits die hard Bella, and the Major is still there. Jasper is a very complicated man, he has various facets and they don't always sit easily together. That doesn't make him a bad person or a good person. He's a product of his environment. Don't forget he spent many decades in a very violent world. He's just Jasper and we love him".

I heard a cough behind me, "Thank you for that introduction Charlotte". It was him. My heart beat very fast and my mouth was dry again. I froze unable to turn round. Peter looking out the window winked at me and mouthed, "Feel it?" I nodded very slightly and he put his thumb up.

"Bella?" As he said my name everything fell into place. Peter had been right, I felt whole. I turned round and looked at him, Jasper. He was so beautiful. He'd hunted so his eyes were a light gold. He was wearing jeans and a long-sleeved shirt with a leather jacket open down the front. It had been so long since I saw him, had I ever really seen him before?

I smiled, "I'm glad you came. I've missed you". His smile was dazzling and I felt my heart beat increase again.

"You wanted to speak to me" he said.

I nodded, "Yes I did". Neither of us moved.

"For fuck sake one of you do something, the suspense is killing me". We both grinned at that and he took a step forward.

I put my hand out, "Walk with me?" I asked. He took my hand and we walked down the steps and away from the house, and the others.

Peter was clapping, "Thank Christ for that. Be good, kids".

Jasper

I saw her standing there and I couldn't move. She was so beautiful in the late afternoon sunshine. I couldn't speak, I heard her heart beating fast and could feel something coming from her, or was it from me? An excitement. When she put her hand out and L grasped it I felt my body relax. She was here with me, holding my hand and suddenly the world made sense. We walked away from the house, I had no idea where she was taking me or even why, just that she was. That we were together and my pain had ended, if only temporarily. We were deep in the woods when she finally halted and turned to face me, our hands still locked together. I wasn't sure if I could ever let go now.

She looked into my face and seemed to be searching for something. Whatever it was she must have seen it, because she stepped forward until she was inches from me. I felt my hands shake at her proximity. I'd never felt this way before, but then other than Alice I'd not had a woman this close in years, especially not a human one. She locked eyes with mine and I couldn't tear myself free. It was as if the world had suddenly stopped revolving and the only thing keeping me on the ground was her gaze.

"Are we out of earshot?" She whispered and I nodded. "Good because there's something I need to say to you and I don't want anyone else to hear." Now I was curious. She put a hand on my shoulder and it burned white-hot. "I've thought about all you told me, and Alice and Peter.

That shook me, Peter?"

She hushed me, "Please Jasper just listen". My name was music from her lips, "I know how you feel and I know how I feel. The burning question is, can we make it work?" I wanted to answer but I held my peace. "Edward was a huge mistake, I know that now. My feelings weren't what they should have been, but he taught me a hard lesson. Be very sure before you commit to someone. Make sure it is really what you want. Am I really what you want Jasper? Remembering all that has happened and all that may. Think before you answer please", she waited.

"Bella, you are all I've wanted since I first saw you in the car park at school. That hasn't changed, no I lie, it has changed. I feel it even deeper now. I will never love another woman the way I love you. I will always love you and whatever you decide about us I will always be there for you. I couldn't walk away if I wanted. It just doesn't work like that, in our world".

She smiled slightly, "Yes Peter told me. I wondered exactly what he had said, the idea of him being an ambassador for me was actually pretty frightening. It must have shown on my face because she smiled.

"Don't underestimate him. He can be very perceptive at times.

I nodded, "Oh I don't. He surprises me every time". I stopped then. There was nothing else I could say to her. I'd presented my case, the rest was up to her.

She stepped back and took my hand again. "I think I'd like to walk a little further" she said and I followed where she led.

Bella

I knew Jasper was telling the truth, I could feel it radiating from him, but I was scared. Frightened of the commitment. It had all gone so horribly wrong with Edward and I couldn't afford to make the same mistake again. There wouldn't be another Jasper waiting in the wings to pick up the pieces, that had been my one Get Out of Jail free card, and I'd used it to get where I was now. His hand clutched mine as if he would never let go and I knew one word from me, and he wouldn't. But should I give that word? Had I the right go offer him my love? Was this feeling I had for him love or desperation? It was a stupid question to which I already knew the answer, but still I hesitated.

It was getting dark now and the temperature was dropping. I shivered in my tee-shirt and suddenly there was his jacket around my shoulders, his scent all around me.

"You looked cold" he said in explanation and I nodded,

"Thank you Jasper. Perhaps we should walk back". He nodded although I knew he would have stayed out here with me all night if I offered. There was still something I needed to say before we got back.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

Jasper

I wondered if she would say any more or if that was it. There was nothing more I could do or say, I just had to wait and hope. Something I was really good at by now. Alice always told me wait, wait, wait. It was driving me crazy but I couldn't do anything, my hands were tied, my happiness in her hands. I knew her emotions were in turmoil, I could feel the battle raging as we walked. Then she stopped again, just far enough away that Peter and Charlotte wouldn't hear what was said. "Jasper I know I'm not being fair to you but I'm so scared. I'd like to ask you to bear with me, take it slowly and see what happens. Could we do that?"

She'd made her decision for now and it wasn't no. My love had just asked me to go slowly and that I could do. I wanted her to be sure before she made her final decision. If she gave herself to me it had to be for the right reason.

I nodded and smiled, "Yes we can go as slowly as you like. Each step is up to you. I'll take my cue from you. I squeezed her hand very gently and she smiled again.

"What did I do to deserve you Jasper Whitlock? How did I get so lucky? She leaned across and kissed me gently on the cheek. It burned a trail straight to my frozen heart, I felt warm for the first time in over a century, and it was good.

Bella

As we approached the house I saw Peter looking. He saw our clasped hands and put together with the distance still between us added four and four and came up with his usual kind of comment,

"Hey Bells, decided to try before you buy? Good thinking girl. He's getting on a bit now. Might be a tad rusty under the hood".

Charlotte's hand came out through the open window and dragged him protesting back through it. I looked at Jasper and laughed, "He certainly has a way with words, your friend".

He nodded with a wry grin, "Yes, the diplomatic corps lost a good recruit there".

His hand in mine felt wonderful and we walked into the house still joined. Peter had lit the log fire and it dispelled the chill from the huge space. Jasper pulled me over to the chair closest to the flames letting go of my hand so I could sit down then he moved to the sofa and sat watching me.

Charlotte came in with a huge pizza, "I hope you're hungry only Peter went a bit mad with the order. I think this was meant for a whole family".

"It smells good" I said taking two huge slices and a napkin from her. Peter went over to put some music on while I eat. It tasted as good as it smelled although I saw Peter wrinkle his nose. "Hey" I said "We can't all be fans of O Neg".

He looked at me then burst out laughing. "Can we keep her mum?" he said looking at Charlotte. "She cracks me up".

Jasper still hadn't said anything, he was now sitting back his eyes closed and I wondered if he was sampling the emotions in the room. I couldn't help but look over at him from time to time, although he never opened his eyes. I felt lonely sitting here away from him, was that a good sign? I thought so. After a while I took my plate out and washed it up. When I came back over Peter was sitting in the chair.

He looked at me, "Sorry I was feeling a bit cold".

I raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

Charlotte was still sitting in the other chair which left just the couch. Jasper still had his eyes closed but I thought he was listening intently, he wondered what I would do.

Char went to get up but I stopped her, "Its OK I'm fine on the couch". I curled up at the other end from Jasper, at an angle so I could see his profile. I had never really studied him before, I didn't see enough of him for that. As I looked this evening, I noticed some of the scars I'd heard about, running down from his jaw line. His skin was slightly darker than the others, an almost creamy colour and I wondered how it would feel to run my fingers down his cheek.

When Peter coughed ostentatiously I realized I'd been staring at Jasper. "Char do you fancy a moonlight stroll?"

She jumped up, "Sure. You want to come Bella, Jasper?" Peter shook his head at her angrily.

I made a decision then quite spontaneously, "No thanks, I think I'd rather stay here and talk to Jasper. If you aren't going" I added looking at him as he opened his eyes.

Peter snickered, "No chance" as Char dragged him out,

"Leave me be woman. You're hauling me around like a steer".

"More like a bull in a china shop" she hissed, and we looked at each other with a grin.

Jasper

When she said she'd rather stay with me the warm feeling spread further into my bones. We both laughed at Peter's transparent efforts at match making.

"Did you want to go?" She asked me as they left.

I smiled, "No Bella. I'd much rather sit here with you".

She nodded, "Good. Before we get comfy", what did she mean by that? "I wanted to ask you a couple of things".

I sat forward, "Go ahead".

She chewed her lip nervously, "How did the Blackfoot girl, Sally know Edward?"

She assumed I knew where she'd been, rightly of course. "Alice told me Edward was getting suspicious and spent a lot of money arranging a web of spies who would contact him if you ran".

"So Emily wasn't involved?"

I shook my head, "Sam's wife? No".

"Did you know Edward was going to kill Charlie?"

That one was more difficult. I sighed, "We couldn't be sure. Edward kept changing his mind. By the time he made the decision it was too late to do anything. I was on my way there".

"You organised the flowers". She said.

"Yes. I thought you would want that".

"And the funeral".

I nodded.

"OK thank you Jasper. Now question time is over for now, would you mind if I came over there. I'm feeling a little tired and cold and I'd like a cuddle".

Would I mind? I turned and put my arm out as she scooted over into my embrace. I put my arm around her and she leaned against my body, head on my shoulder.

"This is just a start OK?" she said

"Yes, just a friendly comforting arm".

She sighed. "I don't deserve you" and she closed her eyes. Just the feel of her so close was enough to heat my whole body to white-hot. I'd imagined this for so long, but it was far better than my imagination. As her body relaxed and I realized she'd fallen asleep I took the opportunity to fill my lungs with her scent. I could have stayed like this for the rest of my life and never complained, but I would love to have her in my bed even more. It may happen one day or it may not, but she was here now and that would have to suffice.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

Bella

I woke up feeling a strong cold arm around me ready to panic when I smelled the scent. This wasn't Edward, it was too spicy, too delicious, and I remembered my talk with Jasper. I opened my eyes to see Peter grinning at me from the floor, Charlotte with her feet on his back sitting in the armchair. "Ah Bella wakes" he said. "We thought you were going for a world record" he added as I realized the sun was high in the sky outside. I got up quickly and looked at Jasper who was smiling contentedly.

"How long have I been asleep?" I asked.

Peter looked at his watch and mimed using a calculator "About fourteen hours, twenty-three minutes and twenty-nine seconds, give or take a minute or two".

I groaned, "Sorry Jasper".

He smiled, "I wasn't complaining.

Char winked at me, "You wash up and I'll make you some breakfast".

I turned to jasper. "You'll still be here when I come down?"

He nodded, "I'm not going anywhere until you want me too".

I smiled, "You may be here some time then" and I went upstairs. I needed to shower and clean my teeth. Why did vampires always look as if they'd just walked out of a photo shoot? It wasn't fair.

Peter

"So Major, how is it going?"

Jasper shrugged, "I don't know Peter but I'm hopeful".

"Fuck, you're always hopeful. It's all you ever do, hope. Get in there, tell her how you feel. Explain you'd like to rip off all her clothes and ravish her".

"Yes Peter, you know how to finesse your way into a girls affection".

I waved my hand at Charlotte. "I know girls, now listen Major. You spent too long being led round by the nose by that pixie. It's about time you reclaimed your balls". His eyes flashed but he stayed in his seat so I knew I could push a little further. "Hey Major, you afraid you forgot how to take charge? Just tell her, get your ass on that bed now wench".

I felt something hit me and turning I saw Bella behind me, wielding the skillet Char had used to fry the bacon. "Shit girl you could have killed off the one brain cell I had left".

"Oh" she said "I thought that one lived in your crotch".

Jasper laughed, "She's got your measure".

I shrugged, "OK I'll give you that round, but the war ain't over yet".

Jasper

I spent a wonderful day in Bella's company. We went for a walk before cooking lunch together. She was amazed by my dexterity with a knife till Peter told her I'd been a chef in a former life but gave it up because the tall hat ruined my hairstyle. As I attacked him the two girls took ringside seats betting on the outcome. I won and insisted on my prize, a kiss from both the girls. I was willing to let Bella off, but seeing Peter's gleaming eye, she came over and kissed me chastely on the lips. I now know what heaven feels like, after spending so long in purgatory. I think she knew how much it meant to me because she smiled and touched my cheek before stepping back.

The next day I took her horse riding. Peter and I kept four horses, he and I had stallions and Char had a beautiful brown mare. The fourth horse was more of a pony really and was company for the others but it was ideal for Bella who had only ridden a couple of times, and both of those she never dismounted but fell off, or so she told us. We made her a picnic and rode out to a small lake on the property. It was warm and sunny, ideal picnic weather. As Bella and I sat talking Peter decided to go for a swim.

In his usual tactful way he asked, "Hey Bells you wanna give us all a thrill and shake your booty in the water". Somehow she never minded what he said, just laughed it off.

"If you think I'm going anywhere near you naked, you dream on".

He shrugged before stripping off and cannon balling in. Water flew everywhere soaking us too. Char followed him more sedately. Bella looked at the water.

"You could go in" I suggested, "Here" I took off my tee-shirt, "Use this as a swim suit".

As I saw her face I realized she'd never seen me in sunlight without a long-sleeved shirt on and I cursed my stupidity. "Sorry" I said, going to pull it back on when she stopped me.

"Thanks Jasper". She took it from me and pulled it on over her bra and handing me her shirt she wriggled out of her jeans and dived in. I sat and watched, to see her like this was almost more than I could cope with.

I tried to move around to make myself more comfortable, getting too excited wasn't a good idea. I didn't want Bella to see me like that. I watched as she swam with the others then she stood up in the water, looking like a goddess, droplets running down her face and plastering my tee-shirt to the contours of her body.

"Jasper you not coming in?"

I shook my head, "No trunks" I said.

She smiled, "So? neither has Peter. I'll turn my back bashful" and she turned.

Well if nothing else the cold water would cool my ardour so I stripped off and slid in to the water. As soon as I had done so I realized my mistake. I was in the water with her and naked. If she came anywhere near me she'd know how she excited me, cold water or not. I kept my distance, watching as she swam around Peter, unconcerned by his nudity. He looked over at me and smirked.

"Not coming Major?"

Very cute Peter I thought. "I'll watch a while" I said avoiding the water he flicked at me.

"Hard over there?" he shouted and this time Char cottoned on.

"Peter shut up".

"What?" he asked innocently.

Bella looked over realizing she'd missed something. She swam over to me and I tried my best to calm down but I was fighting a losing battle. She stretched her arm out to touch my chest where glittering shards sparkled on my scars.

"I'd heard about your scars but I never imagined there were so many. Do they hurt?"

I shook my head, "Not now but they did at the time. I'm sorry, I forgot you hadn't seen them before. Alice always said they were ugly".

She looked up, her hand still on my chest, "No, they are a part of you. How could they be ugly. I think you are beautiful". She coloured as she said it and sank under the water to hide her blushes. If she opened her eyes under water she'd be blushing more. When she finally came up for air she was back with Char.

She looked over at me and bit her lip before announcing she was getting cold and hungry. As she got out of the water my shirt clung to her body so closely that my mouth went dry. I heard Peter cough, and when I looked over he mouthed

"Go get her"

I shook my head. As she dried herself on the towels Char had brought just in case, I took the opportunity to get out of the water and into my jeans although it was difficult to pull the zip up. Peter smirked and even Char who was never embarrassed by me naked had to smile and raise her eyebrows.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty One 2

Jasper

After she'd eaten, Bella came over and leaning against me closed her eyes. I put my arm around her tentatively and she leaned into me

"Do you know that you smell divine?" she said quietly as Peter splashed in the water again.

"Why thank you ma'am".

She opened her eyes. "I like it when you let your accent through.

I smiled "Well I'll surely try darlin'"

She grinned at me and closed her eyes again.

"I'm sorry I embarrassed you in the water" she said and I stiffened,

"Sorry?" The blush crept up her neck.

"Just accept the apology" she said shortly.

"OK" I said "I apologise too".

"No need" she said, "it was flattering".

We stayed like this till the sun started to go down and my naked torso got too cold for her. Getting up she offered me her hand. "Like to ride back with me?" I asked hopefully.

She looked "Yes I'd like to".

I swung up in the saddle of my stallion and taking her arm swung her up in front of me. Then I kicked with my heels and Thunder cantered off. The movement of the horse and resulting movement of Bella's body against mine caused the same result as in the water earlier. I tried to keep it under control but he seemed to have a mind of his own today. I waited for Bella to stiffen or show some distaste but she leaned back further into me, and I gave up trying to calm myself. When we got back I was sorry to help her down. She smiled up at me.

"I'm going to shower while you do whatever it is you have to do to horses. See you soon" and she went in the house.

I walked Thunder to the barn and rubbed him down using the time to calm myself. I'd never had this trouble before and it was unnerving. Peter came in with the other horses and wearing a smirk from ear to ear,

"Hey Major. See your weapon's ready for action". I decided to ignore him but it never worked. Peter decided when he'd finished.

"So did the lady make it back unmolested?" I carried on feeding my horse as he came over and put his arm around me.

"You need some advice on keeping that thing under control, you come see the master". Then I was saved,

"Yeah, I find two bricks works on Peter every time". I shouted my thanks to Charlotte and made my way back to the house.

As I went up the stairs Bella was coming out of the shower. She wore only a small towel which barely covered her and I groaned. She turned to look at me and smiled.

"Are you in pain?"

I shook my head "No I'm fine".

"Oh" she said with a grin, "You're making it very hard..."before she could finish I heard Peters voice float up to us

"I think you got that the wrong way round Bells".

I leaned back against the wall and closed my eyes. One day I would rip his tongue out and burn it I swore to myself. When I opened my eyes again Bella had gone.

"Shower's all yours" she shouted from the bedroom.

I escaped into the steamy room but that was even worse. Her scent was everywhere and the pictures in my head of her in the shower meant cold water for me. I was in there for a good twenty minutes just trying to gain some control of my body. There was a knock on the door.

"Jasper I think I left my brush in there. Could I get it?"

I unlocked the door for her, winding a towel around my waist. She came in,

"Sorry" then she stopped and I saw her take a deep breath.

"You OK?" I asked. She blushed, "Yes. It's just that you smell so good". She touched my shoulder,

"Should I feel like this?" Then she saw her brush and grabbing it, went out.

We spent the evening as before, sitting on the couch listening to music and watching Peter cheat at cards. Bella was finally talked into playing too and I felt a little less comfortable when she left me to sit on he floor, until she moved to my feet and sat leaning against my legs, one hand stroking my calf as she played. Char noticed and grinned but Peter being Peter had no subtlety.

"Hey there girl, you keep that up and the Major might just start to purr". Bella's hand stopped as she looked at him.

"Do tigers purr?" and she started stroking again. My leg was white-hot from her touch and it was spreading up my thigh. I wasn't sure whether it was ecstasy or agony. I wanted her so damn much and now she was showing all the signs of wanting me I didn't know how much longer I could keep my hands off her.

Later she gave the cards back to Charlotte and joined me on the couch again. I put my arm out and she came to cuddle up as before, falling asleep on my shoulder, her hand on my thigh. Peter cocked his head to hear her heartbeat.

"Well Major I think you hooked your woman, all you have to do now is to land her". I looked down at the beautiful woman so close to me.

"I don't know Peter. A lot of what she does is unconsciously, I don't know if she has the faintest idea what she does to me. Sometimes I just want to throw her on the ground and take her, make her mine, but I can't. I promised I'd follow her lead".

He laughed quietly, "Man you have no fucking idea. If she put a neon sign over her head saying I'm crazy about you Jasper Whitlock. Take me to your bedsand fuck my brains out, you'd still be worrying if she really meant it".

He was right but I'd been hurt too many times and I wasn't about to Make another mistake, not with Bella. When she woke up it was late and she sighed.

"I guess I'd better get some sleep. Thank you all for another wonderful day". She touched my cheek, "Thank you Jasper" and she went up the stairs, stopping part way to look back at me. I wasn't sure what she meant by that but Char looked at me,

"She doesn't sleep well Jasper, only on the couch with you. I think you calm her fears. Why don't you offer to sit with her." Peter snickered, "Oh I think he'd like to offer a whole lot more than that".

He wasn't going to stop and rising to the bait only made it ten times worse. I wanted to go up but I had told her I wouldn't do anything unless she made the first move and as difficult as it was, I had to stick to that.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty Two

Bella

I wanted Jasper with me but I didn't know how to ask him without leading him on to more than I was prepared to give for now. I listened to the conversation from the top of the stairs and wished he'd listen to Char but I knew he wouldn't, it was up to me to make the first move. He'd been true to his word so far, but could I call down to him? What would Peter say? Thinking about it there wasn't much he hadn't already said so I wouldn't let that bother me too much. I got ready for bed then, butterflies in stomach and mouth dry, I tiptoed back to the top of the stairs. I heard Peter and Char playing cards again but I didn't know if Jasper was still down there. If I called him and he'd gone hunting or something I would look really stupid. I went down a couple of steps and peered into the room. He was exactly where I'd left him, sitting with his head leaning against the back of the couch turned to his shoulder. I had the strange notion that he was breathing in my scent, where I'd slept on his shoulder. I smiled a little at the thought and taking a deep breath called softly, "Jasper".

His head moved so fast it was a blur and he was standing at the bottom of the stairs,

"Yes Bella". The look of longing on his face made me nervous but he'd done nothing to make me nervous so I smiled and said,

"Could you come up and help me sleep".

I heard a snigger from Peter but ignored it as Jasper walked slowly up the stairs to me and took my hand.

"Its fine Bella. I know you want to sleep, I'll just hold your hand".

I wanted so much more from him but I was so scared still. What if he changed like Edward? What if he turned on me? Could I survive it again? We walked into the bedroom and he waited while I got into bed then pulled a chair up to the side and sat beside me taking my hand again. It wasn't the same as having his arm around me and it felt like a hospital visit. I pulled my hand away and he got up to leave.

"No I don't want you to go, it's just, I feel awkward, this is stupid", I was close to tears. He looked at me haunted

,"I don't know what to do, I don't know what to say. Tell me Bella. Tell me what you want me to do and I'll do it".

He looked so lost, so confused, so scared and I knew he thought I was going to send him away. I held my hand back out to him but when he took it I pulled him forward,

"I'd really like a cuddle Jasper".

He moved hesitantly to sit on the bed then swung his legs up and put his arm around my shoulder, pulling me close to him. He laid his face against my hair and I knew he was breathing in my scent. I knew I was being unfair to him but I couldn't help it. I was so mixed up I didn't know what to do. For now I leaned against him and relaxed into his granite body, feeling his cold skin through my clothes but unwilling to leave his embrace.

Jasper

I heard her on the stairs and I could feel the conflict raging inside her but I had no idea what she was fighting against. Was she wanting to call for me as Char said or was she hoping I wouldn't try to come up. When she called me I was breathing in her scent from my shoulder. It wasn't enough but it would have to do until, or unless, she asked for more. My body was aflame with desire but I kept it from her. I would never let her see how much I craved her body and mind. As soon as she spoke my name I was there, ready to do anything she asked of me, but hoping it wouldn't be to leave. She held her hand out to me and I moved as slowly as I could make myself, when all I wanted to do was run to her.

The thought of spending the night in the same room with her burned my very core and I pulled a chair up to be near enough to hold her hand without being threatening. What did I do wrong? She pulled her hand away and I had to wonder if my desire had shown in my face. I was getting ready to leave when she asked for a cuddle. Was I really so lucky as to be asked to cuddle this beautiful desirable woman all night? As she laid her head on my shoulder once more and leaned her body against mine I felt forbidden stirrings in my groin. I couldn't control it so I just had to hope she wouldn't feel it pressing against her. Peter looked in at one point but instead of his usual crass remarks he just winked at me and left. Char put her head in too, and smiled.

Bella

It was late when I woke up, after the best sleep I'd had in so long. Jasper was still cuddling me, his face in my hair. What had I done to him? I knew he loved me, he desired me, and I'd insisted he held me close all night. It was like taking a child into a sweet shop and forbidding them from touching any of the goodies. The terrible thing was that I wanted him too. I'd realized it yesterday at the lake. I knew the feelings I had for him were more than friendship or infatuation. I'd been there, got the tee-shirt and the scars to prove it. I thought I might stand a chance of happiness with this enigmatic man but I was still scared

He must have felt me move because he sat up and pulled his arm from round me.

"Did you sleep well?"

I nodded "Yes thank you Jasper. I'm sorry, it can't have been very comfortable for you".

He smiled "Oh it was fine. I've spent hours in far less comfortable positions".

It wasn't what I meant and he knew it but we were both still playing the game.

"If you don't have anything on today maybe we could go for a ride".

He looked uncomfortable, "I don't know Bella. I'm getting in pretty deep here and I'm not sure how strong I am".

It hurt but it was the truth, he had no idea if I was going to walk back out of his life again.

I nodded, "OK" I didn't know what else to say.

He stood, "I'll be downstairs".

After he shut the door I thumped my pillow. Why was I upset? He was the one being played, not me. He had been honest with me and I wasn't being entirely truthful in return. I needed to tell him how I really felt. Having made my decision I went to shower, hearing the phone ring as I turned the water on.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty Three

Bella

After my shower I dressed and went downstairs, determined to have the most important conversation of my life with the man I was realizing I couldn't live without. When I went in the kitchen Char was alone,. She turned with a small smile

"Ready for breakfast Bella?" I looked around but I couldn't see Jasper or Peter.

"Where are the others?"

Her smile froze, "Oh Peter has run Jasper into town".

"Oh? When will he be back?"

"In about an hour".

"OK" I eat my breakfast but Char seemed just a little distant, a little more aloof than usual.

I sat on the porch to wait for the guys but when the car came back Peter was alone. My heart sank as he walked up the steps.

"Where's Jasper?", I blurted out. Peter looked at me,

"He had to go Bella. He got a call and had to leave. He sent his apologies".

"Well, when will he be back?" Peter shrugged,

"He didn't say".

"Where did he go?"

"He didn't tell me that either".

I went inside and phoned his cell phone, it went to voice mail. I left one, "Jasper its Bella please ring me". "He won't said char coming up behind me,

I turned "Why?"

"I don't think he wanted to upset you but he's only a man and you made things very uncomfortable for him. Anyway he got a call. He has a meeting set up with Edward".

"He's meeting Edward?" I was shocked.

"Yes. It was a condition for you getting a divorce".

"What? I don't understand". Peter came in then,

"Edward insisted on a meeting with Jasper at his, Edwards, convenience as a condition of giving you a divorce".

"I still don't understand. Why would Edward want to speak to Jasper?" Peter looked exasperated.

"Well let me think. Now this is just a wild shot in the dark so I could be wrong, but this is the way I see it. Edward knows Jasper is in love with you. He knows you won't go back to him but he's not prepared to see you with anyone else, especially not his brother. But being Edward, the devious fucker he waits. He lets you have the divorce on the understanding that Jasper will meet him when Edward decides he wants to talk. Edward leaves it a while, knowing Jasper will spend time with you. The poor fucker has no choice, he's head over heels for you. Then when Edward thinks Jasper';s had time to fall even deeper, he calls a meeting".

"Now I may be a suspicious bastard but if I were Edward I'd threaten to make trouble for you, or yours, if Jasper doesn't stay away from you. In that way he fucks up not only your life but Jasper's too. Edward knows we'll still look after you and Jasper will continue to bankroll you and help from the shadows but won't be able to see you again. Simple really". I was horrified

"Is that what's happened?"

He shrugged, "Don't know yet. Its just a theory. We'll see when the Major rings me".

I waited and waited in anticipation. I rang his mobile and left messages, I rang his house, I paced, and it went on...and on...and on. After a week I was getting desperate. I couldn't eat or sleep. I paced, I rang, I cried, I dozed, and then the vicious circle started again. Char sat with me but there was nothing she could say. Peter just mooched around, he didn't say anything but I knew he blamed me for Jasper leaving, for Jaspers unhappiness and he was right to do so. After three weeks I couldn't stand it.

"I'm leaving" I told them. "Perhaps he'll contact you if he knows I've left. Tell him I'm sorry, very sorry and thank you". They both tried to talk me out of going but I couldn't stay, everything reminded me of him and it hurt too much.

"Where will you go?" asked Char as I packed the few things I'd collected, including the tee-shirt of his I'd borrowed so long ago.

I shrugged, "It doesn't matter. I might go see my Mum in Florida, I don't know. I still own Charlie's house too. Just away. Thank you for all you've done but I don't need protection any longer. If you're right Edward will stay away".

"But what will you do?"

I couldn't speak for tears but I hugged them before getting on the train in town. I had no idea where to go but I thought Forks would be quiet and I could be alone. Away from too many memories, except of Charlie. It would be good to visit his grave. That gave me a purpose. I took a few days to get there. I was so tired but I couldn't sleep, so unhappy that my eyes were constantly sore and red.

As I walked up the driveway the tears started to flow again. I saw Charlie on the porch, a smile as he welcomed me. Inside everything was left as it had been the last time he walked out the door, No one had been inside since. I picked up all the mail as I walked in. Sitting on the couch I saw an empty beer can where he'd put it, probably while watching a game on TV. There were dishes in the sink growing mould and dirty washing in the laundry hamper.

Washing my face at the sink I started to clean up. I threw all the food away and the dirty clothes in the hamper. Then I put fresh sheets on my bed and climbed in fully clothed, and cried myself to sleep. I was awake in an hour and crawled into the shower. As I got out I heard the door bell but I ignored it. It rang and rang but still I ignored it and eventually it stopped. Later as I sat at the table looking at the mail, the phone started to ring. I ignored it as it rang on and on. When it finally stopped I took it out at the wall and put it in a drawer. There was nobody I wanted to talk to. I picked up the envelopes opening them one at a time. Most were rubbish and I binned them but one near the bottom of the pile I recognised. Edward had written here and it was addressed to me. I opened it and pulled out the sheet of paper inside.

Dear Bella,  
I hope you are happy now you have your divorce. I'm sure you'll understand why I did what I did vis a vis Charlie. I hope you aren't too lonely, but as I'm sure you can understand, I couldn't let you ride off into the sunset with my brother. I hope you both have a miserable time. He knows if he comes anywhere near you I will find out and I will kill you, Renee, and all your acquaintances. Poetic justice I think its called.  
Love Edward

I screwed it up and then smoothed it out again, so he'd won in the end. I got a carving knife out and stabbed through the letter until it was all holes. Then I put it in a saucer and burned it, wishing it was Edward burning. The door bell went again but this time it didn't stop. I went to look through the window and groaned, Jake was standing at the door. He saw me and banged hard on the door. I ignored him and went upstairs, locking myself in the bathroom. I heard a window shatter downstairs and his footsteps up the stairs

"Bella?" he shouted.

"Go away Jake" I shouted back.

"Bella come out. I want to speak to you".

"Go away" I repeated, but he started hammering in the door and it shook in its frame.

I sighed and opened the door "Go on Jake. Say what you came to say".

He put his arms out to me but withdrew them rapidly when he saw my face.

"I just wanted to say how sorry I was about Charlie. Why don't you come back to the Res with me. You'll be safe there".

"Safe from what Jake? Will my dreams, my nightmares, be frightened off?"

"No, from Edward".

I laughed, "You're too late Jake, someone else took on that task".

He looked at me, "Speak English Bella".

"I'm fine. Edward won't bother me and I'm not going anywhere with you, so just go away Jake".

He sat down stubbornly and I rolled my eyes.

"OK you stay here I'll go out". I grabbed Charlie's keys and ran out to his car.

"Bella please. Don't run away from me".

"Well Jake I have nowhere to run too. You're in my house and you wont leave, so I'll have to".

He scowled. "OK Bella I'll go, ring me when you're feeling better".

"Don't hold your breath on that one". He went to put his hand on my arm but I pulled away. "Don't...don't touch me".

With a curse he clambered back into his car and drove off angrily.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty Four

Bella

I went back in the house and found a shutter to put up at the broken window then I made coffee and threw away the post. I went in the lounge and took down all the photos, putting them in a pile. I emptied the drawers of all the paperwork and piled it up on top of the photos then brought all Charlie's clothes and put those on the pile too. Sitting on the couch I looked at it then went upstairs to get my clothes down and added them.

I sat, lighter in hand, looking at all that was left of Charlie and myself for hours. Jake came back with Emily but I ignored their banging and shouting. This time he didn't break in, and eventually they went away. I flicked the TV remote but when it came on to the sports channel Charlie loved I turned it back off. As I sat, I conjured up Jasper's face. His sweet smile, his longing and the love I saw there and I knew I'd lost my only chance of happiness. Because of my actions I lost Charlie and now Jasper. Edward would make sure the rest of my life was miserable and no one could stop him. He would hold my mothers safety over my head and my safety over Jasper's until I grew old or died, and I was leaning towards the latter.

Jake and Emily came back every few hours but I just put a pillow over my head till they left. When I went into my room there were too many memories, Edward sitting with me, laying on the bed with me. Then I smiled as I remembered Jasper and Emmett coming to the window the night before we got married. But that memory was bitter-sweet too, Jasper, how must he have felt that night? The woman he loved marrying another man. I couldn't take the pain, it doubled me over and I couldn't see a way out of my misery I had no way to end it.

I walked down the stairs like a sleepwalker and back into the lounge. I saw the ghost of Charlie laying on the couch with his can of beer, he turned and smiled at me. As the tears started again and the pain in my chest grew I did the only thing I could think of to give me some peace. I took the lighter out of my pocket and flicking it, put the flame to the pile I'd made on the floor. Then I lay down on the couch and closed my eyes, listening to the flames take hold of the paper and clothes and said a prayer before whispering "Bye Jasper".

Jake

Emily and I came back yet again and she screamed as we saw the flames shooting up in front of the windows. I charged the door crashing through it into thick smoke. Choking I staggered into the sitting room and saw Bella laying on the couch. I picked her up and ran outside laying her on the damp grass and trying desperately to see if she was still breathing. Her chest wasn't moving so I started CPR as Emily called the emergency services. I was still breathing for her when the ambulance turned up and took over. I went with her to the hospital while Emily followed in the car.

When they took her through they looked grave and I cursed my stupidity at leaving her alone. While I waited Emily joined me,

"Should we contact her mother?"

I shook my head "Lets wait and see first". It was an hour before the doors swung back, fuck it was Dr Cullen. I glared at him as he walked over,

"Hello Jacob, Emily".

"Cut the crap Doctor, is she.. "

He sighed, "Bella is still alive but she's critical, she inhaled a lot of smoke. What happened?"

I stood towering over him and right in his face, "Your son pushed her into suicide".

He stepped back and put a hand up, "Edward gave her a divorce Jake, and he hasn't seen her for a long time. If she tried to kill herself then something else triggered it".

"Really? Well we see things differently Doc. I'd like to see her"

He nodded "Certainly Jake but she's unconscious".

"I don't care. I want to see her."

I followed him through to the Intensive Care Unit. She was in a bed, hooked up to machines which were beeping.

"Is she going to make it?" I asked the nurse by her bed. She looked at Dr Cullen so I turned to him.

"I don't know yet Jacob, but I'm hopeful".

I sat in the chair by her bed and took her hand "Come on Bells fight, please".

I wouldn't leave and when the staff got too insistent I called on Cullen to help. He arranged for me to stay, as her father was dead and they couldn't contact her mother. Her bills were to be paid by a health company he told me. I didn't give a shit, the Cullens had plenty of money, they could pay. After the second day with no change I started to worry but Cullen seemed content to let her rest. I did wonder about his motives but he did everything right according to the nurses.

I had fallen asleep in the chair beside her bed when a movement of her hand alerted me. As I looked I saw her fingers move, twitch. I hit the buzzer and the nurse came over and checked her out,

"Well it looks as if Mrs Cullen will be awake soon"

"Swan" I said, "It's Miss Swan"

. She looked embarrassed "Oh sorry, I know she was one of Dr Cullens daughter in-laws. I didn't realize they were divorced"

"Yeah well, she is".

The nurse went off red-faced as Bella opened her eyes. As they focused on me she groaned,

"Shit" it was a whisper but I heard it.

"Hey Bells" She lifted her hand weakly and slapped me.

"What was that for?" I complained.

"Go away Jake". She closed her eyes and refused to open them again.

When Cullen came round next morning she opened them for him, but they were full of anger. "Why didn't you let me go?" She croaked.

Cullen shook his head, "Against my oath".

She coughed, "Yeah, well forget it just for once. Let me go."

He shook his head "Can't do that Bella. Whatever the problem is I'm sure we can sort it out".

She rolled her eyes then closed them again. "No Carlisle, you can't. Get rid of him" she said pointing at me. "Bells" I argued but she repeated her request so he had no choice but to ask me to leave.

Bella

Well I was alive and the heart still beat so it was back to the drawing board. I felt sick with disappointment when I woke up in hospital, Carlisle and Jake standing over me. All I wanted was to go to sleep and not wake up but they prevented me all the tine.

"I want to go home Carlisle" I said for the hundredth time.

He shook his head, "I don't think you are safe to be on your own. I'll discharge you if you come back with me or with Jake".

I stood at the window, looking out at the rain. "You can only keep me here so long".

"Yes" he agreed "But I'm hoping you might change your mind about suicide".

I turned to him, my throat still raw, "Why do you care Carlisle? Why can't you just leave me alone. It was part of the divorce that I didn't have contact with the Cullens".

He shook his head "I don't think Edward envisaged this situation"

"No, he wanted me to suffer big time. Well, he got his way. I want to go home".

"Bella you don't have a home. It burned down".

"Then I'll go to a motel. I want out of the hospital".

He shook his head again. "If you won't agree to come with me or go with Jake I shall be forced to take action"

I looked at him, disinterest on my face. "Go ahead Carlisle. Your threats don't frighten me".


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty Six

Carlisle

I walked back out to the car, Jasper sitting as I'd left him, his face grave.

"Well?"

I put the car in gear and drove away, unsure how to tell him, but he picked up on my emotions.

"We're too late aren't we?"

I couldn't lie to him so I nodded, "Yes, she's not there any longer. Edward found her, he's been visiting. Now he's had her discharged into his care. Supposedly to a clinic in Switzerland"

"What? They're divorced"

"Well you know how persuasive he can be".

Edward

They thought I didn't know where Bella was, but they were wrong. She was still my wife, never mind what that piece of paper said and I was going to claim her back. The Doctors were most accommodating when I explained how I was taking her to a special Sanatorium in Switzerland. It had a very good reputation and I'd made arrangements just in case they checked, but they were happy to accept what I said. A little dazzle and the Cullen name and money went a long way.

As the staff put her in the private ambulance I'd booked they were most solicitous and the guys in the ambulance never suspected a thing. The medical plane I'd hired for the trip to Switzerland was manned by a nurse and they did the hand over very properly. Once the ambulance had left I told the nurse of the change in plans, that my father Doctor Cullen was coming to look after her personally.

She was a typical minion, push her in the right direction and she'd toddle off quite happily. She handed over the paperwork in exchange for a large envelope stuffed with a little thank you for her pains. When she left and the pilot had gone in to cancel his flight plan I brought the hire car up and slipped her onto the back seat. She was as docile as a lamb as I kissed her cheek and shut the door. The tablets the Doctor had prescribed were difficult to source, but with enough money anything was possible and I had a bottle full to keep her going for a month. My little Bella was back where she belonged, with me. Tough luck Major fucking Whitlock. I drove off the airfield and away towards our home. She'd stay docile as long as I wanted her to, doing as she was told and being what I expected of her, a good little wife. I looked at her in the mirror as I drove. Her eyes were closed and her mouth open slightly as if surprised. Wouldn't she be when I let the drugs off and she found out where she was, back at home with me.

It had been so easy to find out where she was, with my brother and his little friends. He made it too easy for me really, agreeing to my condition and believing my little white lie about a new woman in my life. I think he was just so happy to finally get his hands on My Wife. Well that was over now, his little adventure in BellaLand. He believed my threats, I knew where Renee was and I was quite prepared to kill her if it became necessary. I enjoyed the power this little experience had allowed me, having other people's happiness in my hands, to destroy however I liked. Jasper would behave because he thought he had no alternative and he was right. Carlisle had helped too, sending her to the psych ward, I must thank him for that some time.

Carlisle

I took Jasper home with me so we could decide where to go from here. He was seething and I just hoped we'd get there before his rage became uncontrollable and he destroyed the car. His hands were shaking and his jaw muscles jumping with tension. At that moment I felt truly terrified of him and sorry for Edward. I didn't think he had any idea of what he had unleashed upon his head.

As soon as the car stopped Jasper was out, running for the trees. I hear a terrible cry before the trees started to come down. Esme ran out,

"What's happened? What's that?"

I looked at the forest, the sounds of a tortured soul still echoing in the air,

"Its Jasper".

"What's happened?" She looked terrified.

"Bella's gone from the hospital, Edward discharged her. We have no idea where he's taken her but I think if Jasper finds him nothing will save him".

There was a voice behind me,

"Not if, but when".

I turned to see Peter and Charlotte standing there.

"That the Major?" he gestured with his thumb. I nodded, "Well Edward, you can kiss your sorry ass goodbye. Your son is a dead man walking, he just doesn't know it yet".

Esme gave a little cry and put her hands over her face.

Peter looked at her coldly, "Suppose I shouldn't be surprised, Edward the golden boy still comes first. My friend there is planning how to rescue Bella. Remember her? The innocent human who got the shit kicked out of her by her husband? She's been kidnapped by the same sadistic fucker whose doing who knows what to her now. And all that's worrying you is what's going to happen to him. You're fucking unbelievable".

He turned and ran into the tress. Charlotte looked at Esme sadly,

"It's about time you opened your eyes and realized who the bad guy in all this is Esme".

Then she turned and followed Peter.

Alice came running out

"Carlisle, where's Jasper?" Then she heard the noise,

"Oh God Jazz" she screamed and followed the others.

"Is it true? Has Edward really taken Bella?" Esme asked.

I nodded "Yes and I think they're right, much as it grieves me. We have to get Bella away before he kills her".

The noises in the trees had stopped and as we watched Jasper walked back, talking to Alice with Peter and Char as his wing men. Jasper kissed Alice on the cheek,

"Thanks Alice. I owe you". She smiled,

"Sorry I didn't see it before, but I didn't know she wasn't still with you. I thought she was safe, I only heard this morning when I got here and I waited for you. Get her Jazz. She's going to need you more than ever now"

He looked at me and I saw the flames of hell reflected in his black eyes.

"He's taken her to his place in Vancouver but he's planning on moving again in a few days. I need to go now, and I need you to keep quiet Carlisle, Esme" his eyes flickered to her and she drew back.

"You don't have to help me, just keep silent". I hesitated. "OK then I'm telling you this so we're perfectly clear. If you warn him and anything happens to Bella I will come back and if it takes a century I will find you both. Are we perfectly clear?"

I nodded and Esme ran back into the house. Jasper wheeled and got in the car with Peter and Charlotte. Peter shrugged,

"Just so you know, I'll be with him".

They revved the engine and were gone.

I followed Esme into the house, she had her hand on the phone.

"What are you doing?"

Her eyes were haunted, "He's going to kill Edward, Carlisle. I can't let him do that".

Alice put her head round the door,

"Oh yes you can Esme. I've disconnected the land line and taken the batteries out of the cell phones. Go for a walk or something but leave Jasper to do what has to be done". She smiled at me, "Sorry Carlisle but I owe Bella and Jazz and I'm just paying a little of that debt".

I took Esme in my arms.

"We have to leave it alone. Edward is totally out of control".

She shook her head, "No, I won't let him kill my son".

"Jaspers your son too" Alice snapped, "it's about time you stopped thinking of Edward as the only important person in your life besides Carlisle".

I looked at Alice, "I think that was uncalled for Alice".

She smiled brightly, "Well I don't Carlisle and you need to let Jasper sort this out, otherwise the whole family is going to implode, I've seen it".


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty Six

Peter

The tension in the car was so palpable it made it difficult to think. Jasper sat beside me so rigid I thought he might shatter if we went over any ruts.

"Major what's the plan?" I asked just to cut through the atmosphere.

"I gut the fucking bastard and rip his head off, you get Bella out".

"Sounds good to me, but can I get in on the fun?"

He looked at me and I remembered the day he'd changed me. That was the last time I'd seen that look on his face.

"There is no fun Peter. Edward stole Bella from a hospital so he could recover control of her. That is unacceptable and he dies for it. You take Bella and go. This is my personal business. Understood?"

I nodded chastened,

"Understood Major."

Char remained silent in the back, even she was shocked by his coldness. We drove as fast as I could get away with, faster on the roads we knew were safe. Getting over the border was easy, we all had papers on us and it was night-time. The Customs were looking for drugs, not vengeful vampires, and they passed us through without even really looking. In Vancouver we stopped to get a map, my radar only worked sometimes and it was silent now. I thought Jazz could use his sixth sense, she was his mate for fuck sake, even if she didn't know it yet. He opened the map on the hood of the car and followed a route on it.

"Right, Alice says he'll be out hunting for a few hours tonight, so we have a window of opportunity".

"We don't want him? I was shocked. He turned his head to look at me,

"Bella is my main concern. If we can get her out without a fuss I'll stay behind for him".

I looked at Char but she shook her head.

"I take it we can trust the Manic Pixie".

He grabbed me by the throat,

"Enough Peter". His hand was shaking with fury and I knew I'd stepped over the line,

"Sorry Major. I take that back".

He held me off the ground a moment later before opening his hand. I hit the ground and bounced.

"Right, we go now".

He pointed to a place on the map.

"Right Major" and I kept my mouth shut. I knew when he was dangerous and now was such a time. There were no friends or foe, just the Major and the rest.

We drove up, without lights, not because we needed to, but I just liked the effect! Jasper scanned the surroundings,

"He's not here, go Peter."

We got out of the car leaving Char behind the wheel so we take off as soon as we got out. Jasper moved silently to the back of the house. Big, posh and fucking cold, a real home! We broke a window on the ground floor and entered silently. My radar wasn't pinging so I guessed Edward the ass hole was out. We checked every room as we went but they were empty, full of fucking furniture but no sign of a human. I heard a heartbeat the same time as the Major, she was at the very top of the house and we followed the curving staircase to the attic room. He tested the handle and it turned so we slipped inside and I heard him swear.

I followed him in, Bella lay in a bed asleep or comatose, who the hell knew. Her breathing was shallow and she was almost as pale as us. He knelt beside her and his face changed in an instant, from hard as nails to soft and sorrowful. He touched her cheek with a finger,

"Bella?" He whispered.

She never moved or acknowledged him so he picked up her hand, it was limp. Looking at the cabinet by the bed we saw pill bottles, a whole row of them. He picked them up looking at the labels.

"Take them" he instructed me "Carlisle needs to know what she's been given".

I picked them up and stuffed them in my pocket. Then he picked her up very gently wrapped in a blanket, carried her out of the room and down the stairs.

"Take her Peter. He handed her to me through the window. "Go, get her back across the border".

"Where?" I asked.

He thought, "Your place, don't tell anyone till I ring you. Follow the instructions on the tablets till I ring. As soon as I've taken care of business I'll join you". I looked longingly.

"Go" he snapped, "keep her safe Peter. Do what I failed to do".

I looked at him, "No one failed Major". His eyes were coal-black and tormented.

"Yes Peter I failed her, but I'll never do it again. You keep her safe while I'm busy with Edward". The last was a growl.

I nodded, "You get back quick Major I have no idea what to do with a human girl".

I went before he chewed me out any further, putting her in the back seat with me and Char took off for the border.

"How is he"? She asked, I breathed deeply,

"Beating himself up, I've never seen him like this before". She looked at me in exasperation

"Peter, Edward stole his mate, he's kicked shit out of her, kidnapped her and he's keeping her drugged. What's not to understand? How would you feel if that was me?" He snorted,

"Point taken. I just hope he makes Edward suffer". She smiled,

"Oh I think that's a given".

Edward

I was looking forward to coming home. Bella may be unconscious but she was just as sweet as when she was awake and far more compliant. I'd missed her soft body, her scent, the call of her blood. Did she really think I'd ever let her go? Did he? She was mine body and soul until I said otherwise. I loved her soft skin, how it felt against my hard cold body, I almost felt warm again. I was hard by the time I got back, tonight I'd cut her drugs down so she could participate.

As I opened the door I realized I'd been stupid. I hadn't been listening for thoughts and when I did it was too late. I felt an iron arm across my throat,

"Feeling frisky are you Edward!" He hissed in my ear. "Bet you didn't expect to see me did you?

I tensed but I knew he was stronger than me, and far more experienced.

"Jasper so you finally showed up. I've enjoyed Bella so much the past few days. She is even sweeter when she's asleep. She'll do anything you want". I was trying to rile him, make it work for me, but he chuckled. "Oh Edward you underestimate me. Did you think I'd lose my temper and just kill you? Do you know what Bella is?" I struggled briefly but his iron arm wouldn't move.

"She's my wife" I snapped and he laughed again. A laugh that caused my spine to tingle with fear.

"Bella is my mate" he hissed in my ear. "You have played the fool with my woman. She divorced you and now she's mine. And no one, I mean no one, treats my Princess like that, so if you believe in a god I suggest you pray to him now, because you'll be meeting him soon".

I knew he was in deadly earnest and there was nothing I could do to change the future. I screamed as my right arm was ripped from my body, followed by my left. As he beat my body to a pulp I screamed although I knew it would do no good. I felt my jaw shatter and I was silenced. As the bones started to heal he broke them again, and again until I was begging him to finish me. He dragged what was left of my body to look into his eyes. They were pitch black but hell fires were flickering in them.

"Edward I've only just started, welcome to my world". I screamed until my vocal chords were ripped from my throat, then at last he started to burn body parts. I watched as my arms, then legs were put in the flames. He picked up my torso and head, now separated.

"Edward if I could I'd make you suffer for eternity, but you aren't worth the time so I'll put you out of your misery".

He threw my torso on the pyre and held my head to watch it devoured by the tongues of flame then he sighed,

"Goodbye Edward" and he threw my screaming head towards the flames.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty Eight

Jasper

It was over, but I felt a failure, I'd let the beast loose and he'd done all I asked of him but now after wrestling him back into his cage I was exhausted. I ran as far as I could before collapsing into a heap on the frozen ground. I was so tired, so weary and I could move no further. I closed my eyes and lay on the snow, aware I'd done something I promised myself I would never do again, but couldn't regret it. I needed to do this for myself, it had nothing to do with Bella.

It was my rage at my stupidity, my utter stupidity, at thinking I could protect her from afar. My arrogance, thinking I could manage without her. I could be so idiotic as to think my lust couldn't be contained. Was my pride, my lust, worth more than the woman I loved? In the cold and dark I screamed in pain, I wasn't good enough for her. I didn't deserve someone like Bella but I would still crawl back and beg her to forgive me. I had no control over it but this time I would beat my lust, I would hold her or lay beside her while she slept and take the pain of wanting her. I would suffer the torments of hell but I wouldn't leave her again, if she'd have me back. It was a big if. I just hoped she would. I didn't know what I'd do if she rejected me. My life was over, for good this time if she did.

Peter

We got back finally, and I carried her up to the bedroom looking at Charlotte in fear.

"He said to follow the instructions on the bottles till he got back but I don't know Char. What if she dies? What the fuck will he do if she dies on our watch? He's letting the beast out, you know that?" she nodded, "Yes, but we do what he says till he gets back".

I looked at the bottles,

"Fuck what is she on?"

Char picked them up one by one. She threw four into the drawer,

"They're the same, there's only three here. She shook a pink and a white tablet out.

"These two I think".

"You think" I shouted. She looked at me,

"Get water Peter".

The tone of her voice telling me to shut the fuck up.

Char lifted her limp body up and she put the tablets in, pouring water after. Bella coughed but swallowed the tablets. Her eyes flickered open for a second but there was no sign of awareness in them. This went on for two days and I was shitting myself when I saw a car racing towards the house.

"Thank fuck for that, I think it's the Major".

Char ran out and we stood together as he pulled up, getting out very slowly like an old man. He looked at us worried,

"Bella" he whispered.

Char nodded and smiled a tiny smile,

"She's still with us but I'm not happy filling her full of pills Major. We don't know what we're doing. Can we ring Carlisle".

He didn't need to speak, his expression said it all, the beast may be caged but the door wasn't locked yet. We stood aside and he took the stairs four at a time as if drawn up by gravity. Char and I went to hunt now the major was here with his lady.

Jasper

I walked slowly into the room, Bella lay in the bed pale and still. I moved to her side and knelt beside the bed,

"Bella I'm sorry. I thought about myself instead of you. I made a really bad mistake and it cost you dearly but I hope you can forgive me because I don't know what I'll do if you don't. I love you Bella. Please try to forgive me".

I bent over her and laid my face on her breast, listening to her heartbeat and smelling her scent. It was wrong, all wrong, she smelled of the chemicals they pumped her full of. I looked up at her face, and traced her lips with a single finger.

"Bella I'm here and I promise you faithfully I will never, ever leave you again, if you send me away I'll still watch over you and I will not let you hurt again, ever".

I laid my head back down to wait. I would live or spend eternity in hell, the choice lay in her hands. I had failed her yet I still hoped she might forgive me, somehow see that I was a weak man who loved her beyond anything else. Eventually Peter put his head round the door.

"Major its time for your lady to have her pills. Can we ring Dr Cullen now? Only I'm not happy about pumping her full of chemicals, it makes her smell weird". I looked up and nodded,

"OK, but he doesn't know where she is". He nodded in relief

"Sure sure"

"I felt so weary that I lifted her limp body and laid down with her, her head on my shoulder and her limp arm on my chest, I just needed to be near her. I closed my eyes and imagined she was cuddling me, whispering words of affection in my ear and I floated like that until Peter came back in.

"Sorry to disturb you, but I've spoken to Cullen. He wanted to see her but I told him to fuck off. He said to reduce the tablets by half for a week then half again. He reckons It'll be a few days before she's with us".

I nodded and closed my eyes again.

"Sorry Major but we need her up to give her them",

I sat up slowly supporting her weight while Char broke the tablets in half. Bella was barely able to swallow but the tablet fragment went down. I lay back down again then and closed my eyes. I drifted feeding on Bella's emotions, she was stressed as the tablets were cut and I took it from her. I would have done anything to save her from any suffering. As the days went on I stayed with her, refusing to go hunting. I deserved a lot of suffering for what I had done and I would suffer it in silence. My thirst got worse but I shut it away, Bella's blood teased my taste buds and my mouth pooled with venom but I swallowed it down and endured the burning in my throat. She slowly became more alert to her surroundings. She would murmur and move her limbs as sensation came back.

I felt her depression, the aching loss of Charlie and her feelings of inadequacy although I didn't know what that was about. Then she started to fight the med's, becoming more restless. I heard her cries of distress, then my name and I knew how deeply I had hurt her by leaving, after all my empty promises. One day as I moved and touched her face she flinched. I lifted her enough to allow me to move from the bed to the chair beside it. I took her hand and she pulled it away with a cry of fear. My heart, stone for over a century, cracked and bled venom into my chest. I bowed my head in shame as she muttered and cried in distress.

Then she opened her eyes, disoriented and frightened. They flickered around the room and then settled on me. I saw her try to focus on my face,

"Bella" I whispered.

She moved her head to look at me. Her frail shaking hand reached out to touch my cheek with one finger. "Dream" she muttered and closed her eyes again, retreating into her dreams.

Charlotte offered to sit with her while I hunted but I shook my head. I was paying a penance however much it tormented me, I deserved it all. The next time she surfaced I saw more intelligence in her gaze. Again she lifted a hand weakly and touched my face with a hesitant finger. She opened her mouth, and in a whisper so quiet I thought it was less than a breathe

"You".

I lifted my hand to hers and laid her hand flat against my face. The sensation was like a branding iron, she seared my flesh. Her eyes closed tiredly, but she fought it.

"Edward" she breathed.

Did she think I was her husband? She struggled to say more,

"Edward?" It wasn't a statement but a question.

I shook my head unable to form words under her gaze.

As her eyes closed once more she breathed my name, soft as a sigh. I kept her hand at my cheek long after I knew she had gone to sleep again. Peter looked in,

"She making any sense yet?"

I shook my head,

"Major, you got to stop beating yourself up. We all thought she was safe, and she would have been if she'd stayed with us, but she insisted on leaving. We should have stopped her". He looked at me,

"We all let her down Peter, but me more than anyone because I gave her my word, and I broke it".

"Carlisle's rung again. He's worried about her, asking if she's eating and drinking. He wants to see her".

I was about to shake my head, I didn't want anyone but myself to look after her but what right did I have to keep him away when she may need his help. I nodded,

"OK Peter tell him where she is. He looked at me hard,

"You sure?" I closed my eyes,

"Tell him".


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty Eight

Carlisle

I was relieved to hear from Peter and Esme and I travelled straight away to see Bella. Alice had wanted to come with us but she knew that Peter and Charlotte wouldn't welcome her.

"We'll ring" I promised her.

When we got there Peter came out to greet us,

"Doctor, Esme, I'd just like to get a couple of things straight before you go up. This is his home and you better treat him with respect and listen to what he says. Secondly she's here until I hear her say she wants to leave. You try to pressure or influence her decision and the welcome is revoked. Do I make myself perfectly clear?"

Esme looked upset but I knew Peter, like Jasper, held me solely responsible for her current position and I nodded,

"Agreed".

He stepped back and waved us in. We were shown upstairs by a very quiet Charlotte, it was very plain that neither of them wanted us here. When we walked in Jasper got up, still holding Bella's hand. He looked at Esme before turning his hostile look my way.

"Jasper, could I see Bella, I just want to know that she's OK".

"Oh Carlisle, she's not OK thanks in part to your actions". I nodded

"I deserve that but I'd still like to make sure that physically she is OK".

He moved aside but kept her hand in his. She stirred as I felt her pulse, pulling her hand weakly away.

"She thinks you are Edward" he explained so I talked to her as I examined her vital signs.

"Bella its Carlisle. I'm just going to check you over, is that all right with you?"

Her eyes opened and she looked in my face, then she struggled, trying to sit up. Jasper put his arm behind her and helped her, propping her up on pillows. She touched his face, still looking at me.

"Carlisle?"

"Yes Bella? Her face went hard,

"You did this to me. I told you Edward would be proud of you and I was right".

Jasper's head shot up at that and he glared, it was a challenge I knew I would have to face soon.

"I'm very sorry Bella. I never imagined for a moment that he would try to get you back".

"No Carlisle because you never think anything but the best of your precious son. I don't want you touching me, I don't even want you in the same room as me". She turned to Jasper.

"Please". He smiled at her tenderly. Then I was subject to his hard black gaze.

"You heard her. Go" as I hesitated,

"Now Carlisle while you still can".

I took Esme's hand and pulled her from the room.

Bella

I knew Carlisle had thought he was doing the right thing but I was tired of other people doing what they thought was best for me. It had been Edwards mantra, it's for your own good, its best for you. The only person who'd never said it was Jasper, he'd left me to make my own decisions, wrong ones it turned out, but I had only myself to blame for them, for where I found myself now, and still he let me decide for myself. As soon as I wanted Carlisle to go he'd been sent away. I knew Jasper wanted to speak to him so I feigned tiredness and asked if Char would mind coming to sit with me. I squeezed Jasper's hand.

"You must go and hunt, you're so thirsty its leaking through to me. If you don't hunt soon I'll be asking Peter to bring me in a fresh elk".

He didn't smile but he nodded like a child being dismissed. I would explain later.

"Go, but not too long" I added and there was a hint of a smile on his careworn face.

Carlisle

We waited downstairs for what I knew was going to be a very uncomfortable chat with Jasper. If he could tear himself away from Bella that was. I saw him walk slowly down the stairs, his black eyes still burning with thirst and rage. He stood before me and I saw for the first time the beast reflected in his face.

"You caused this Carlisle. You didn't listen and you handed her back to Edward. You will never decide for her again, do I make myself clear?" I nodded,

"Yes Jasper but I..." He cut me off,

"I'm not interested in justifications Carlisle. Edward will never hurt her again, he's dead".

Esme cried out in pain at the stark words.

"You?" I asked. The eyes burned through my skull.

"Yes me, now you need to go. We don't want you, she doesn't want you, here. She's going to be fine so you need to go now, while I'm still in control Carlisle. Because if you stay any longer I will lose it".

Again Esme cried out and he looked at her with the same contempt.

"Esme, you have no Edward any longer, take better care of the others". Then he turned and walked out the door his speed increasing with every step until he was running into the trees.

When he was out of sight Peter strolled over,

"Looks like you out stayed your welcome Doc. Can I open the car door for you?" I sighed,

"Be careful Peter you might need my services again, as long as Bella's still human".

"Is that a threat Carlisle? Because I'm quaking in my fucking boots".

"No its an observation. Bella isn't very strong and all this has weakened her further".

"I'll take that into consideration, ready to go now?"

Esme turned to him,

"Why do you hate us so much?"

"Well let me think about it...oh yeah I remember. You're son kicked the shit out of Bella, your daughter kicked the shit out of the Major and I just plain don't like your attitude. So why don't you just get the fuck off my property".

We got into the car and as we drove off I saw Peter salute.

Bella

I had no idea what had happened, I'd been in hospital in Forks then I was somewhere else, then I seemed to remember hearing Edwards voice and feeling his touch. I looked at Charlotte who was holding the mug I'd just emptied.

"Charlotte, what happened?" She took my hand,

"I think Jasper should tell you". I shook my head,

"No I want you to give me an idea. I remember the hospital. There was a fire wasn't there? Did I get burned?"

I looked at my arms and realized I wasn't hurting anywhere.

"I remember being in another hospital vaguely, Carlisle put me there didn't he?. Where does Edward come into it though?"

Charlotte looked wary and she sighed with relief as we heard Jasper,

"It's OK Charlotte I'll take over now"


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty Nine

Jasper

As she left he sat beside me on the bed and took my hand,

"Welcome back Bella. I'm so sorry I was a total idiot and I put you at risk yet again. I can't make it right and you have no idea how much that hurts. I would offer you my word but it doesn't mean much any more".

I stopped him there,

"Hey Jasper. It was my fault you left. I expected too much of you and it wasn't fair. I pushed you to your limit and I apologise". He shook his head, eyes still black and pained.

"Well we'll have to agree to disagree. Tell me what happened please".

He started very quietly and I realised that there was more to his leaving than just my pushing his control. I heard the phone ring when I went into the shower on the day he'd left. It had been Edward, he'd threatened to find my mother and kill her if Jasper didn't leave straight away. He hadn't gone because of me but to keep me happy and Renee alive.

"God I wish Edward was dead" I cried.

He looked at me strangely,

"Be careful what you wish for".

I pulled his head round to look at his eyes.

"You killed him didn't you?" He swallowed then nodded,

"Yes I couldn't let him live Bella. He would have been a constant threat to you and your mother".

"You don't need to justify your action to me. I'd just like to thank you". He stood,

"Well Bella now you are finally safe and you know what I am I'll leave. Stay here as long as you need, Peter and Char are more than happy for you to stay. When you're ready to leave ask them to let me know and I'll make sure you have enough money to buy a house wherever you like. The money Charlie left you I've invested for you and what Edward had, so you are a fairly wealthy lady. And if you ever need any help I'll leave you my cell phone number. If I don't answer leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I get it. If you can't get me then ring Peter. He's a pain but he's good-hearted and he likes you".

He leaned over and kissed the top of my head.

"Goodbye Bella and sorry".

I couldn't speak for tears as he turned and walked to the door.

"Be happy Bella. I hope you find someone worthy of your love. He'll be a very lucky man".

I heard his footsteps down the stairs unusual for him, they were leaden and suddenly I knew what I wanted, I couldn't let him walk out of my life again. It hurt too much the last time. I struggled out of bed almost falling, I was still so weak and dizzy. I leaned against the wall using it to balance. At the top of the stairs I swayed, the stairs were rippling but I knew I had to get down to him before he drove away. I heard voices in the room below and knew he was saying his goodbyes. I grabbed the bannister and pulled myself down slowly.

Then I heard it,

"Look after her Peter. Let me know if she needs anything".

"For fuck sake Major you stay and look after her. I'm sick of playing nurse maid while you pussy foot around. Tell her, its easy. Bella I love you and I know you love me so come on. Pick her up, kiss her and whisk her off to paradise. What's so fucking difficult in that?"

Jasper laughed harshly,

It doesn't work like that Peter. She's been through enough. Do you really think she'd want to get involved with a killer like me?"

"For fuck sake, you did her a favour killing that shit. If you leave you know that's it. Remember what nearly happened last time, fucking Armageddon. This time you might be too late, last time it was a fluke and a screwed up wolf boy that saved her. She's a walking disaster zone. Get your sick ass back up there and beg her to take you".

"Peter enough" it was Charlotte,

"Jasper you're wrong. You're doing the wrong thing. If you leave you'll regret it for the rest of time."

"Yeah well Charlotte that seems to be my lot in this life. Fuck up, and live with the consequences".

I was sitting just out of sight holding my breath as I listened to the exchange.

"What would it take to make you stay?" asked Charlotte suddenly.

There was an agonising pause,

"A miracle Charlotte, nothing less than a miracle".

I stood up and hands shaking I called out

"Jasper".

There was a silence then,

"Go on" Peter pushed him.

He walked to the bottom of the staircase.

"Bella what are you doing out of bed? You're going to fall and break something".

I swallowed my nerves and crossed my fingers.

"Could you help me back to bed".

He looked at me and sighed

"Sure".

Peter pushed him aside.

"Its OK Jazz, you toddle along. I'll help our guest to bed".

If looks could have killed he'd have dropped instantly, he looked at my face and winked. An arm snaked round his throat and he was sent flying. Jasper stood there again, one foot on the stair then he walked up slowly, picked me up and carried me back to bed.

"Making sure I left?" he asked as he pulled the covers up around my shoulders.

"Don't worry I'll be gone in a few minutes".

"Really? I smiled, "Why did you push Peter away? He would have got me back to bed".

"I know but you asked me". I knew what he was thinking, anything for a few more seconds with the woman he had loved for so long.

"Will you stay?" His eyes widened,

"Why Bella?"

"Because I want you to".

He shook his head,

"I can't Bella. I can't do this any longer. I thought I could but it's too fucking hard. I can't sit here with you knowing any day you could send me away. I can't take it any longer, I'm sorry. Peter will look after you just as well as I can". He stood but I grabbed his hand.

"Jasper I want you to stay. Not just because you are a good nurse. I want you to stay for me. I want you to stay. I can't promise I'll never ask you to leave but at the moment I can't imagine ever doing it".

Confusion crossed his face.

"What are you telling me?" He asked, his hand still in mine.

There was a blur of movement and Peter stood there pulling his hair and looking exasperated.

"For fuck sake do I have to translate for you Major? In plain English Bella is asking you to stay with her. Stay, ass hole, get it? Bella for fuck sake tell him. You two are driving me nuts all this pussy footing around. Bella how do you feel about this mixed up degenerate bastard?"

I looked at him and coloured,

"I want him to stay".

"I didn't fucking ask you that, what is it with you two? Love is an acceptable four letter word, try using it occasionally. That way he won't go mope on top of some fucking mountain for years, and you wont try 1001 ways to kill yourself".

I looked at him shocked,

"Once Peter".

"Yeah so far but if you let him walk now you'll try again, I guarantee it".

Jasper was furious,

"Peter, stop now. No putting words in her mouth. Especially not that one".

"Well she's having trouble getting it from her brain to her mouth so I thought I'd help".

Jasper grabbed Peter by the throat again.

"Shall we see how smart mouthed you are when I launch your skinny ass from the window?".

Peter laughed,

"Won't change anything, tell him Bella, please. I just had this shirt cleaned".

I couldn't help smiling,

"Jasper you can put him down".

He turned to me,

"You sure?"

I nodded

"Yeah, he's got a point" a

"About what?"

"Me".

Jaspers fingers loosened and Peter sat down rubbing his neck.

"You know, since I met you Bella I've been hit so many times by my friends I'm seriously considering joining the opposition for a rest".

Jasper growled at him,

"Shut the fuck up. What did you mean Bella?"he asked again, hope in his voice. I

beckoned him over and patted the bed for him to sit down. When he did I took his hands in mine,

"Jasper I want you to stay because I couldn't imagine a life where you weren't close by".

Peter groaned again but I scowled at him and he put his hands up in surrender.

"Peter may just be right, I'm not sure but I'd like the chance to find out. Will you stay and let me find out for sure?"

"Find out?"what he whispered.

"If I feel the same way you do. Please stay" and I kissed his cheek.

He tensed and I thought I'd ruined everything.

"I think the right response might be Hell Yes and a kiss, but I could just be barking up the wrong tree, it's just a hunch" was Peters advice.

I ignored him as Jasper touched my face with his hand,

"Will you?" I whispered again.

"Yes Bella I'll stay" and he kissed me very lightly on the lips.

"Thank fuck for that! OK Char, the kids are going to play nicely now".

She popped her head in the door and smiled widely.

"So you're going to hang around after all Major?"

He took my hand in his,

"Looks that way Char. At least for a while".

We spent the next few days just talking as I regained some strength, Char or Peter cooking me meals and Jasper helping me to eat them. He seemed content just to sit with me, holding hands and sometimes saying nothing for hours. I slept holding his hand or, when I persuaded him, against his chest as he lay on the bed with me.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty

Bella

Charlotte came in on the third day,

"Right Bella, time to shower, do your hair, get dressed and join us downstairs".

Jasper grumbled at her for pushing me but she gave him her special look.

"Out Major. Go hunt a bear or something".

He kissed my hand before dropping it and leaving. Char waited until she heard their voices fading away as they left the house.

"Right Miss. We'll get you up and dressed so you can join us downstairs with the Major. Thanks Bella".

I was unsure what she was referring to,

"What for?" She smiled,

"I haven't seen the Major so happy in many years, if ever".

"Is he really?"

"Oh yes. He's less tense too. Made any decisions yet.?"

"No, not yet. I like him very much Char but I'm scared"  
"Of him?"

"No, of course not. I'm afraid I'll mess it up and lose him"

"Oh right, fat chance of that. You'll never get shot of him from your life whatever you decide, but just go with your feelings Bella. If you let him in you'll never regret it"

As I showered I thought about what she'd said. Let him in, could I? Should I?

Char found me a long flowered skirt and a sleeveless tee-shirt to wear, I had no idea where my clothes were. I guess I probably burned the ones I had with me in Forks. She offered to take me shopping but I put her off for a few weeks, I was happy here for now in Charlotte's cast off's, all almost new. I thought she was a bit like Alice for clothes but hers were far more to my taste. She offered me a set of PJ's but I preferred Jasper's tee shirts which I stole from the drawers at every opportunity.

We were sitting out on the porch when the guys finally got back. I'd been fidgeting on my seat, pretending to read, déjà vu?

"Missing him?" She asked after the first couple of hours.

I looked over and nodded sheepishly,

"That's a good sign" she pointed out.

"Only if he keeps coming back" I said.

Her smile got wider,

"Honey there is more chance of Martians landing than the Major walking, unless you kick his sorry butt out".

"Can I ask you about Maria?"

She was wary immediately,

"What about her?"

"She changed Jasper right?"

"Yes" her reply was short

"Was she...were they...was he her lover?"

"Yes"

It was like pulling teeth.

"For a long time?"

"Yes but not like you think Bella"

Finally more than a single word!

"How then?"

"To her sex was a reward for a job well done. There was no love involved in their relationship, on her side anyway."

"Yes I remember him saying he thought it was love".

"Yeah well, he was young and inexperienced and she played him".

"Why did he leave?"

"He couldn't take the emotional roller coaster any longer. Feeling the emotions of all the humans and vampires he was slaughtering was just too much".

"Slaughtered?" I was shocked by her choice of words.

"Yes. It was slaughter and he was very good at it. Bella you have to understand Jasper has a very bloody past. He lives with the memory of it every day of his life".

"Is that why he always seems a little apart, a little distant?" I was beginning to understand him better.

"Yes. I think he feels he isn't good enough to mix with the rest of the world but I will tell you one thing Bella. Since he met you he's been much harder on himself. I think he tried to talk himself out of your heart. He sees you as a very pure innocent woman and himself as a bloodstained monster, so make allowances and don't let him be too hard on himself. He does love you".

I nodded,

"I know Charlotte and the more time I spend with him the more I'm thinking I'm in love with him too. I tell you it scares the heck out of me. I have no experience with men other than Edward and that was an unmitigated disaster. He's got so much experience, what if I'm not good enough? I don't know what he wants, what he expects".

Her grin faded as she leaned across and took my hand,

"Bella, Jasper has probably less experience than you. This is difficult but I guess you need go know. With Maria it was sex, pure and simple animal-like rutting. The only other experiences prior to Alice were when we destroyed places and I'm afraid that was simply rape. Human women were often raped before they were killed and he did his fair share, but it destroyed him a little each time, he knew no different. Alice was probably his savior much as I hate her".

"Why do you hate her so much?"

"She turned the tiger into a pussy cat. He found peace of a kind, but he lost himself in the process. They were lovers but she knew all along he wasn't her mate and so it was good but not love. When he saw you he had his first experience of love and he had no idea how to handle it. Alice did something good there I guess. She explained it all to him and then she helped him to survive without her and the Cullens".

"He came back to us but the spark had gone, he was a shadow, the man we knew had gone. Then he drifted away, getting ready to help you we found out. For the first time then I saw the spark back again. The Major was reborn because he needed to be in order to help you. Then you were free but he didn't know what to do with you". I laughed,

"I thought he had an idea what he wanted to do". She looked sad,

"That was one of the problems, all he could remember was the lust and it was wrong with you. He's like a blind man waiting for a hand, a guide as to what he should do. Help him Bella and you'll not regret it, he'll be the best man you've ever known".

"Oh he's already that. I just wish they'd come back, I do miss him Charlotte"

"They wont be much longer, Peter only went with him for company".

"Oh! of course, sorry"

"Actually its really nice that you don't worry about our diet"

"You have to live like the rest of us, just don't bring dinner home and I'll be fine". Char laughed at that, "Maybe we should feed you".

I followed her into the kitchen and we made mushroom burgers, she was a very good cook for a vampire, rather like Esme. I'd just finished when I felt a thrill pulse through me, and I knew when I turned he would be there behind me. I turned slowly and his smile stopped my heart momentarily.

"Good to see you up and about Bella. How are you feeling?"

"Better for seeing you"

Peter was about to open his mouth as Char dragged him out on the porch and I heard her hissing commands to him. Jasper looked out at them and smiled,

"I think she's reading him the Riot Act". I nodded,

"Yes, he's muzzled for the evening. Would you like to go for a short walk, it's very warm out".

I got up and took his proffered arm.

"Yes I'd love to"


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter Thirty One

Bella

We strolled along the track a short way,

"Bella I just want you to know that I can leave any time you want"

I turned and pulled him round to face me,

"I don't think that's going to happen any time Jasper, it feels too good when you're here with me"

He smiled at that

"Do you have any idea what that does to me?" I asked him.

His brow creased as he thought,

"No you've got me, what does it do to you?"

"When you smile like that" I said touching his cheek.

He froze,

"No, what does it do to you?" I leaned in,

"It makes me want to kiss you" and I pressed my lips to his.

Tentatively he put a hand behind my head and pulled me closer. His lips lingered on mine for a few seconds before I pulled back to get my breath,

"Wow, even better than I imagined" I said touching my lips.

"Thank you" he said with a small bow.

I took his hand and we walked slowly back. I got closer and closer to his side until eventually he put his arm around my waist, pulling me close against his body.

"Bella I'd like it if we could try that again soon". I smiled,

"Oh I think that can be arranged".

He smiled as did Char and Peter as we walked back into the house. Char winked at me behind Jaspers back while Peter sat very quietly watching, unusual for him. I sat on the couch and Jasper came to sit beside me, unsure of himself. I lifted his arm and pulled it round my shoulder as he smiled. I lay against his side ignoring the coolness of his skin. His scent was intoxicating, making me feel warm all over. Char got up and disappeared returning with a guitar which she handed to Peter.

"So I can't talk but I can sing?" She nodded,

"Go ahead".

He strummed grumpily for a few minutes then started to sing. His voice was beautiful and the song was a country love song. It was very romantic and I found myself crushing my body even closer to Jasper, his arm pulling me in. As the evening wore on char sat at Peters feet, arms on his thighs watching him. It was intimate but casual. I shifted until I was on Jasper's lap, my arms around his neck and my teeth nibbling his throat. He didn't freeze this time but sighed gently.

That feels so good" he whispered, smoothing my hair and breathing in my scent.

He lifted my arm and turned it to expose the wrist then put it to his lips. My while body melted as he kissed the pulse.

"Smell good?" I asked him huskily.

"You smell good Bella".

His sharp venom coated teeth were against my skin but I trusted him. I saw Peter look up and I knew he wouldn't or couldn't keep quiet any longer,

"For fuck sake you two get a room. I object to sex in here unless I'm invited". I looked over

"No chance, I've got the best, why would I want you?"

Char and Jasper roared with laughter as Peter tried to look indignant.

"Hey there. When you've tried the Major I'll show you what a real man can do to a woman".

I heard what sounded like a low growl in Jaspers throat before Char grabbed Peters inner thigh and twisted, "Jeez woman. What was that for?"

"You keep your eyes over here if you want to keep your balls where they should be".

He went very quiet for a few seconds then grinned.

"See, I'm so hot my woman can't keep her hands off me".

I started to feel sleepy and turned back to Jasper,

"Can I get a lift up to the bedroom?"

"Wow now she's cooking. Ouch!" was all I heard as Jasper stood up, me in his arms, and ran up the stairs.

He set me down by the bathroom door.

"Will you be waiting when I get out?"

He looked a little nervous but he nodded,

"If you want me to"

"Oh I do" I said with a smile.

In the bathroom I had a quick shower and threw on his tee-shirt I was using as night attire. When I opened the door he was standing where I'd left him, leaning against the wall eyes closed. I took his hand,

"Come on, I need a cuddle".

He followed me in to the bedroom and kicked the door shut behind him. I climbed into the bed and crooked a finger at him and when he answered my summons I pulled him down beside me.

"Bella I'm not sure..."

"Hey, a little at a time" I whispered and took his hand in mine lifting his arm to kiss the inside of his wrist, "I'll bet it doesn't smell as good as yours" he murmured.

"Oh I don't know" I said. "It tastes good to me" and I licked the cold skin.

"You smell good I said as I kissed his arm from wrist to elbow.

"Come and lay down with me" I said pulling him until he was laying full length on the bed. I lay beside him and put my head on his chest it was hard and I could feel the cold coming through his shirt.

"You're going to freeze" he said. I smiled,

"Oh I don't think so, I feel very warm right now".

I breathed deeply, saturating my lungs with his scent.

"This is good, do you mind staying like this tonight? If its too much for you just say", I started up on one elbow but he pulled me back down.

"I'll let you know if it gets too much".

Before I closed my eyes I looked down the length of his body. It may not be too much for him but he was excited, the proof was plain to see.

Jasper

I couldn't believe that Bella was showing this much interest in me. She seemed genuinely fond of me, even to have romantic feelings for me. Something I'd only dreamed of. Was it too much for me? Shit yes! But I'd never tell her that. I lay beside her wishing we were both naked and I was on top of her, feeling her body squirm under mine but for now this was enough. I held her as she slept and I heard her murmur my name and her hand clench my shirt tightly. What I wouldn't give to know what she was dreaming about. Her emotions were still in turmoil but warmer than they had been. There was even a lot of desire mixed in and I hoped fervently it would get the upper hand eventually. When she woke in the night she started, but when I tried to move away she merely mumbled my name and rolled on top of me. That was a test of my endurance but I eventually mastered my erection and calmed enough to survive the rest of the night.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter Thirty Two

Jasper

When she woke in the morning she blushed at her position but I held my hands up, I didn't want her thinking I'd arranged the position. I offered to cook her breakfast just to get away from her scent for a few minutes. She was driving me mad with desire but I doubted she knew it. Peter suggested a ride out as it was a lovely day and Bella agreed keenly but chose to ride with me rather than on a horse of her own. Peter grinned and waggled his eyebrows like a silent screen villain but I ignored him. The sensation of her rear rubbing against my crotch as we rode caused me to hope she was numb or my erection would be so noticeable but she never said anything, just chatted away.

When the ride was over I wasn't surprised to see us at the lake again. This time he stripped off straight away ignoring Chars hiss and leapt in the water soaking us all. Char lay on a rock to soak up the warmth of the sun. I looked at Bella and realized she was watching me.

"You going in?" she asked me. Aware of what happened last time I shook my head,

"Not yet. I think I'll just lay here in the sun".

"Oh yes and sparkle she said, running her hand along my arm. The scars split the sunlight into tiny rainbows which covered me in colours.

"Why don't you take your shirt off?" she suggested. "You may warm up to my temperature".

I looked at her as I took my shirt off, I was still very aware of my scars. Alice had never said anything but I knew they bothered her so I always wore a tee-shirt when swimming.

Bella didn't seem to mind so I lay on the bank soaking up the sun, and she came to sit beside me. I closed my eyes aware of her closeness and suddenly there was a warm hand on my chest. I gasped as it traced the scars, each one individually, from my neck down to my belly stopping just above the waistband of my jeans. Again I was straining to burst out of them, but still she didn't comment. Then I felt her mouth on my shoulder, I stopped breathing in shock as I felt her tongue on my cold skin, it was like a flame thrower against my flesh. She trailed it down across my stomach and I tensed. It stopped like her fingers just at the spot my jeans reached.

Peter got out of the water and after looking at us called to Charlotte.

"Hey woman come on, take a walk with me". She got up and without looking over took his outstretched hand and walked away into the trees. I felt her breath on my ear.

"Would you like to swim now? We're alone". I opened my eyes to see her standing there taking her tee-shirt off, exposing a lacy white bra which she reached behind her to unclasp. As it dropped I couldn't tear my eyes away from her breasts, they were so beautiful. Then she undid her jeans and slid them down her thighs before stepping out of them. I was mesmerized as she pulled off her lace panties and stood there naked, like a goddess, in front of me. She held out her hand and I stood still looking at the sight in front of me, she took my hand and pulled me towards her. I felt her fingers on my belly as she undid the button and pulled the zip down, as she knelt to pull them off I gasped. Her fingers touched my erection a she pulled them down and I groaned in pleasure.

"Bella you are killing me". She smiled,

"Not yet Major, not yet".

As my boxers joined the small pile of clothes she grinned and dived into the water, gasping at its chill on her body. I followed her into the water, it didn't feel so cold to me. I swam under water until I saw her standing in the water watching me. Beads of water ran down her breasts and I wanted to lick them off, my erection now painful even in the cold water. I walked to her and she opened her arms to me. I pressed my body tightly against hers, feeling her breasts crushed to my chest and my erection against her stomach.

"If we were in the house I'd be taking you upstairs to the bedroom" I whispered in her ear, "you are so beautiful. I want to feel your body joined with mine. I want to explore you, kiss you all over, taste you. God Bella you're killing me". She smiled,

"Patience Major. Things will happen at the right time. For now", she dived into the water and I felt her hand on my dick. I gasped again as it slid up and down, faster and faster. I could feel myself getting to the point of no return then suddenly it was too late and my dick jerked as I emptied into the water, groaning as my legs went weak.

As she emerged from the water again she was smiling.

"That should see you OK for an hour or two".

"Don't bet on it" I said as I grabbed her and kissed her passionately. "You taste good too" I whispered.

"I'm not sure how you taste" she smiled, "But I intend finding out Major".

I wasn't sure if it was a threat or a promise but I didn't care. When we got out of the water I noticed her nipples were hard and I longed to take them in my mouth, there were lots of things I longed to do to her, things I'd never done before or even thought about. She watched me as she used one of the towels to dry herself then slowly dressed and it was as erotic as watching her undress. My mind whirling and my body screaming for hers I too got dressed. She looked to the trees.

"Do you think they'll be long". I shrugged,

"No idea, why?"

"Shall we go back?" I could hardly string a sentence together so I just nodded. Mounting my stallion I lifted her up in front of me, but this time she faced towards me. Wrapping her arms around my neck and licking my ear as I kicked him into a gallop. The sensation of her body rubbing up against mine was driving me crazy and I kissed her neck, especially the pulse. My mouth filled with venom and my teeth rubbed against her skin. I didn't want to drink her blood, but mark her as mine. I couldn't she was human, but the desire was so strong it took all my concentration not to bite down into her soft skin.

When we got back I took the stallion into the stable while she went to shower, grateful for vampire speed as I groomed him and set him in his stall with food and fresh water. I raced to the house and up the stairs hearing the shower still running. I knocked on the door,

"Its open" she shouted and I walked in to see her washing her hair.

I stripped in a second and joined her, taking the shampoo from her and rubbing it into her hair. It was still short but the black dye was washing out slowly. As I finished she took it from me and proceeded to wash my hair. The sensations ran down my spine but inevitably ended in my crotch and I was hard again by the time she finished. With a grin she turned the shower off and pulled me out, grabbing a towel and proceeded to dry my body slowly and carefully. I wasn't sure I'd have enough self-control to do the same for her but I managed. My erection was throbbing painfully as I finished and she took my hand again. As she walked me across the landing to the bedroom I saw Peter flash in with a thumbs up gesture. She didn't see him and there was no way I was going to break the mood.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter Thirty Three

Jasper

Once in the room she led me to the bed and pushed me down on the mattress. As I watched she looked at my body for a few seconds then climbed on top of me sitting on my thighs. Where she touched I burned and I knew my eyes must be as black as night but she took no notice. She leaned forward to kiss me, flicking her tongue across my lips until I opened them then darting it inside my mouth. She ran it around the inside of my lips then stroked my tongue with it. I was trying so hard to remember not to bite down on her that I couldn't concentrate on the feelings she was generating in me. When she broke the kiss I was confused and burning.

Her eyes locked with mine as her hand slid across my chest and down to my belly. As her fingers touched my dick I gasped and arched upwards to meet them. She stroked me gently, bringing me almost to climax before slowing again. I couldn't take much more without responding but I didn't want to frighten her. She slid her body down my legs and I could feel how wet she was. I just couldn't wait any longer and I flipped us over,

"Sorry" I groaned as I entered her. The sensation was incredible, I felt myself enveloped by warmth and she arched her hips up to push me in even further. I tried to move as slowly as possible but it was almost beyond my control. I had waited so long for this and it was immeasurably better than I could ever have dreamed.

She stroked my face before arching up again and I felt her teeth scrape against my skin, her teeth stopped by its hardness and I knew she wanted to mark me as much as I wanted to put my ownership mark on her. We moved slowly together until I felt the pressure building and couldn't control myself any longer. With a last thrust I emptied my seed into her body, crying out in ecstasy. She held me close, whispering my name over and over again. We lay together both sated but unwilling to separate. She looked at me dreamily,

"I love you Jasper".

I closed my eyes, my dream had finally become a reality.

"I love you Bella".

I spent the night as I had dreamed of for so long, lying naked with Bella in my arms the smell of her all around and the scent of our lovemaking thick in the air. She started to shiver as the night got colder and I pulled a blanket between us to protect her although it grieved me to do it. I missed the feel of her warm silky skin against mine. I looked at the hand she had wrapped around mine and noticed the pale band of skin where her wedding band had once sat. One day I hoped to replace it with one of mine and I kissed it gently so as not to wake her.

Bella

I opened my eyes, a warm feeling deep in my soul and saw an angel laying at my side smiling at me. The change in Jasper's face was startling. Gone was the tension, the watchfulness, it had been replaced by an inner glow of contentment, fulfilment. He stroked my face and lips then his own. If they felt like mine he would be happy. Every touch of his hand left a brand, white-hot and I gasped wanting more,

"I just had the most fantastic dream" I whispered, he grinned,

"Gonna tell me about it"?

"I'm not sure I should, it might make you big-headed". He looked at me appealingly.

"Well, I spent the night with a God. He told me he loved me and he showed me how much. I'm just afraid that I'll wake up to find he's gone". He leaned over to kiss me as a voice floated up from down below,

"Shit I've heard some chat up lines but that one wins hands down. God,... more like a fucking demon. Get your cute little ass down here Bells you must need feeding after all that exercise"

The inevitable crack as Char stopped him made me grin.

"I think our presence is required" I whispered running my hand down his chest.

"You keep going and we won't be leaving this room in a long time". I giggled

"OK Major let's go" and I tugged hard on the duvet. It was so unexpected that it rolled him out onto the floor but his reflexes were so fast he was on his feet before I knew it and grabbing me he flung me over his shoulder, into the shower and turned the cold water on. Squealing I dragged him under with me although the icy water had no effect on him of course.

Charlotte

It was good to see the Major so relaxed and happy, well, more than happy. Bella had wrought the kind of transformation on him that I could only have dreamed of. He had a permanent smile on his face and I never saw the faraway look he so often wore over the last few years. She in turn was radiant with love for him. They were inseparable. If she was eating he was beside her, holding her hand or with his arm around her waist. In the evenings they sat together on the couch so closely that Peter said she might as well eat him and be done with it,

"Fuck Bells you get any closer and I'll have to leave the room. The temperature's like a sauna in here".

She just laughed and Jasper stick up a finger,

"See what a real man does to a girl".

Peter laughed so hard I thought he was going to fall out of his chair.

"I'd really like to, but there's probably a law against it. Any time you want a real man, I'm here, ready willing and very, very able".

Bella

I looked at Char who rolled her eyes and winked.

"OK Peter, how about you show me" I said pushing myself off Jasper's lap and wriggling my way over to him. He smiled and crooked a finger,

"Come to Daddy".

I think he assumed I would giggle and go back to my place with Jasper but I sat myself down on his lap, took his face between my hands and pulled it towards me,

"Now what do you say, big boy".

He froze as Char gasped and I heard a very cold voice directly behind me.

"You touch her Peter and I'll snap your fucking fingers off".

Realizing I had done something wrong I pushed off his lap mouthing sorry and turned to Jasper who was standing very still glaring at Peter. I could feel the menace in the air so I touched Jasper's face, ignoring the rage in his black eyes.

"Sorry Jasper. That was my fault not Peters. Its OK really Jazz, come on".

I pulled him by the arm and he followed still looking at Peter who was sitting very still in the chair. I led him upstairs into the bedroom and sat him beside me on the bed.

"I'm sorry Jasper it was only meant in fun. It wasn't Peters fault".

I leaned in and kissed his frozen face, his eyes still hard glittering black orbs.

"I'm sorry" I whispered again.

He pushed me back onto the bed and with white knuckles ripped off my clothes and launched himself on my naked body, kissing it fiercely as his hands ran all over me stroking and grasping me uncomfortably. Then he stood, tearing his own clothes off hurriedly and resumed his position above me.

"Mine" he said fiercely as he entered me, thrusting as far inside as he could, as if to take possession of me.

The sex was rough but not painful and when he came it was as if he were claiming me. He cried out then collapsed on top of my flushed body, kissing my neck and touching it with his teeth as if longing to bite me.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter Thirty Four

Bella

This was the closest I'd seen Jasper to the stories I had heard of the Major and I could now understand just how intimidating he could be. He held me close for a long time before his muscles finally relaxed then he groaned and getting up ran to the window and jumped out. As I got up and looked out I saw him disappear into the trees. I threw on a wrap and flew down the stairs where Peter and Char sat silent and apprehensive.

"Peter what happened?"

"I think we pushed Jasper a little too far and the Major didn't like it".

"I don't understand",

"No and I'm sorry I didn't explain to you but we are very protective and jealous of our mates. We don't like another, well man in your case, getting too close or touching. Its been known to cause fatalities. Jasper saw me as a threat and the Major reacted".

"But why did he run?"

He looked at Charlotte who stood up and walked over, putting an arm around my shoulder,

"Bella, I think he's feeling ashamed of what he did and scared of what he might have done".

"I still don't understand".

"The Major was showing Peter his place and dominating you to show he is your mate and no one else",

"OK I get that bit"  
"

When he calmed enough and Jasper took over again he was mortified by what he'd done and frightened that he might have bitten you in his jealous rage"

"But he didn't".

"No, but he could have".

"Yes but he didn't" I reiterated.

She smiled,

"You don't need to convince me. You need to convince him".

"Where will he be?"

"I don't know but the lake would be my guess"

Peter got up,

"Get dressed and I'll saddle a horse for you. I better not accompany you, it might set him off again but Char will".

I shook my head

"No I can manage" and I ran back upstairs to dress. I threw Jasper's jeans and tee-shirt in a rucksack and raced down again to the barn where Peter had saddled the little mare I rode.

"Good luck Bella. Be careful though. Jasper can be dangerous".

I shook my head,

"Not to me Peter".

He pointed to bruises I hadn't even noticed on my arms,

"Oh no? What are they? Fucking birth marks?

I didn't answer him I just mounted my horse and rode off. Once out of sight I looked at my arms, both had distinct bruises in the shape of fingers where he'd grabbed me. They were a little sore but I'd had worse injuries for far less pleasure. It took me almost twice as long to get to the lake on my own and I stopped just inside the trees tying my horse to a branch before walking out into the sunshine.

I looked around and saw him, sitting hunched up on a rock, head bowed to his knees. He looked like a beautiful granite statue sparkling in the sunlight. He must have heard me but he never showed any awareness. I went to stand beside him and when he still didn't move I knelt down and touched his shoulder,

"Jasper please look at me".

He never moved and I felt so bad because this was all my fault.

"Jasper I'm not leaving until you look at me so I can say something".

His voice was as cold as the grave as he spoke,

"You don't need to say anything Bella. I don't need you to tell me what you think of me. I was stupid to think I could have a relationship with a human. Edward was a better man than me to have lived with you so long and not make a complete fool of himself".

I'd heard enough,

"Don't you dare compare yourself to Edward Cullen" I spat.

His laugh sounded hollow,

"No you're right, I shouldn't. I doubt he subjected you to that".

"Jasper Whitlock you stop this right now and look at me".

The tone of my voice must have registered because he slowly raised his head to look at me. I saw his eyes go to my arms and he flinched before his face went hard and distant.

"You need to understand something about me Jasper".

He shook his head,

"No, you need to understand me. You've seen what I really am and you need to go away now before I really hurt you".

I took his fists in my hands.

"Jasper, what happened earlier was my fault not yours. You told me how you felt and I thoughtlessly put Peter in danger. I've apologized to him. And now I'm doing the same to you. It was my fault not yours and you didn't hurt me, you couldn't, you love me remember?

His eyes searched my face.

"Why are you still here Bella? You should run screaming from me".

I dropped one of his fists and put my hand against his cheek.

"Jasper stop this now. I love you and it was my fault. You put up with my human frailties all the time. Allow me the same understanding".

I moved in to kiss him.

"Please Jasper don't shut me out, I need you, I love you".

I kissed him again and his muscles relaxed enough for him to put his arms around me.

"Bella" he whispered, "I could have killed you or bitten you, I wanted to".

"Yes I know but you didn't and I'll tell you a secret, if you had it would have just been a little sooner than I expected".

His eyes widened,

"You still want to become a vampire after all Edward, all I put you through?"

"I've already told you not to compare yourself to Edward. He only wanted to control me and be able to pat himself on the back that he hadn't killed me or bitten me and drunk my blood. If you'd bitten me it would have been because you wanted to mark me as yours, and that's fine with me. I'd like to be able to do the same to you, believe me"

His body lost all its rigidity and he sighed deeply as his hands caressed my back,

"Bella I don't deserve you but I'm glad you don't see it"

I smiled and kissed his throat,

"I couldn't see it, I love you Jasper. Now kiss me and let's get back before someone asks what this beautiful guy is doing naked in the rocks".

He laughed and pulled back to kiss me, it deepened and he parted his lips for my tongue. My hands ran over his smooth skin to the scars on his back.

"I'd like to mark you mine Jasper, but I guess that will have to wait"

He whispered in my ear

"You already marked me in here" and he pressed my hand to his chest, "If you cut in you'll find your name carved inside"

I kissed the stop on his chest my hand had covered. Then I followed his scars down to his belly. He put his hand over mine.

"Ah, I think we need to cool it for a few minutes".

I sighed "Oh why?"

Then I understood,

"

Hey major, I've heard of manipulation but posing nude on rocks to get your girl back really is getting beyond a joke".

I turned to see Peter beaming at us from horseback.

"Seriously though I thought I'd better check you were both OK".

I smiled at him and Jasper put a hand up.

"Sorry Peter".

He shrugged

"Hey, our fault not yours", and that was it. Jasper pulled the jeans on from my rucksack but I pulled the shirt from him, "I like the view" He grinned,

"Why thank you" ma'am.

Then he put a finger to the bruises on my arm,

"I'm truly sorry Bella"

"Well I'm not. They show your passion for me"

He swallowed, "Oh yes. I love you with passion, I never get enough of you. I could take you somewhere quiet and secluded and make love to you for months on end".

"That sounds perfect, and you think I don't feel that way about you?"

He cocked his head to one side, "You do?"

I nodded.

"I don't understand".

"You don't need to, just feel it now. Come on".

I pulled him up and we walked back slowly to the house arm in arm.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter Thirty Five

Jasper

When Bella turned up at the lake I was confused, did she really need to come and tell me what an animal I was before leaving? Did she feel it necessary to torture me with her loathing. I tensed, waiting for the tirade I knew must come, the names she must call me, the things she must be thinking, but her emotions weren't right. She felt guilty and sad and frustrated, I had no idea how to read her. She wanted me to look at her but I couldn't, the thought of seeing the loathing in her eyes was just too much. I was worse than Edward, far worse because I had almost destroyed her, almost bitten her and possibly drained her.

She touched me and through all my self loathing it still set a fire within me. Then I heard words I never expected, she was trying to take the blame for what had happened. Her fault? I looked up and saw the bruises standing out against her pale skin and I hated myself even more. Still she didn't blame me, she understood where my actions had came from far better than I did. Still she loved me, wanted me to mark her mine and wanted to mark me as hers. I was already marked where it mattered most, deep in my heart, burned on the frozen surface was her name.

She caressed me and as I realized I was not only naked but that we were not alone I had to stop her. Peter for once was very diplomatic and I saw I'd frightened him by my behaviour. I'd never been jealous or possessive because I'd never loved anyone like this and I'd never been put in this kind of situation before. Bella had screwed with my head as well as my body and I had no idea how to control these new feelings. I started to dress but she snatched my shirt from me, she didn't hate my scars, she didn't find them ugly or scary, she accepted them as she accepted me, unconditionally.

Charlotte

Peter and I had been very worried after Bella took Jasper upstairs. We'd never seen him like this over a woman and he could be volatile and unpredictable when he got in a rage. Peter got up but I stopped him, I was sure he would only make matters worse if he went up. We couldn't help but hear what went on up there but it sounded as if Bella was holding her own and I was certain that Jasper loved her enough that he wouldn't kill her. But I did wonder if we might have a newborn in the house in a few days time.

Peter saw him leap from the window and I was relieved when Bella came down ready to go after him. As she left I had to smile, I thought just maybe Jasper had got the right girl this time. Peter gave them time to settle things before following her. When he rode back in with Bella's horse and a big grin I knew everything was going to be OK but we'd better watch ourselves for a few days. Jazz was in full mating mode and that could be dangerous for anyone who got between him and Bella.

When they got back he was putty in her hands. He came over and kissed me on the cheek.

"Sorry Char". I smiled and touched his cheek

"No apologies Major".

I had to smile to see Bella watching as I touched him, perhaps it wasn't all one sided after all.

That evening we decide to have a barbecue for Bells, mainly because Peter wanted a bonfire. He was a bit of a pyromaniac at heart. Put him by flames and he was as happy as a sand boy. Bella cooked her own food. She'd been subjected to Peter's burnt offerings before.

"Well its cooked" he'd pointed out.

"No, its incinerated Peter" she complained.

"Its the same thing isn't it?"

"No. One I can eat, the other you draw with".

"Too fucking fussy" he grumbled until she made her point by drawing a moustache on him.

He raced inside to look and deciding it made him look dashing insisted on her drawing it back on with the now officially incinerated sausage for a whole week. As she sat nibbling on a corn cob Jaspers arm around her I thought they looked the perfect couple. He would lean in to kiss her at every opportunity and she would be caressing his face or hand, or thigh. They had to be touching all the time as if it was as important as air, water or blood.

She'd asked if she go hunting with him but he wasn't sure.

"Hey you get to watch me eat".

"Its not the same" he argued.

It went on over several nights until Peter had enough.

"Right boys and girls. This squabble is getting right on my fucking nerves. Major take the girl with you. What's the worst that can happen? She tries to save Bambi? Try and take down something not too cute and cuddly, how fucking difficult can it be? You two are doing my fucking head in".

He still wasn't happy but she was as stubborn as him so Peter waved them off with relief.

"If he comes back thirsty I'm going to have to ram a bleeding goat up his ass".

That brought a picture to mind and I had to giggle.

Jasper

"Bella had been so insistent and Peter so much on her side that I caved in, but it was reluctantly. Bella promised to stay where I left her and watch. I knew of a watering place with plenty of cover high up on the hillside so I found her a comfortable perch.

"Now listen. No sound, no movement, no anything. Do you understand?" She nodded cheeks flushed after our walk.

"I'm still not sure this is a good idea Bella". She sighed,

"Go get diner. I'll be fine".

She settled herself down, cocooned in a huge quilted jacket Peter had found for her. I left her but I really didn't feel like hunting even though my thirst was burning my throat badly. I hated being away from her so left it longer than I should between hunts. As I made my way silently back down the hill I tested the air. There was prey around, deer bear, moose, quite a selection. My first choice would have been bear but I didn't want to frighten Bella too much. What a joke, she was about to see me kill and drain a living animal, bad idea. I chose my quarry, a large moose and closed in for the kill, leaping on it from a rock. I snapped its neck and sank my teeth into its neck. As the blood flowed I gave myself over to the thirst and it wasn't until I was almost finished I heard another heartbeat close but above me. Mountain lion, my head snapped up as I wiped my mouth, it was above me and it was stalking its prey. Fuck! Its prey was Bella.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter Thirty Six

Jasper

I leaped across the rocks and up the hillside as fast as my legs would take me but I didn't know if I would be quick enough. I heard a scream and smelled blood, human blood. My mouth filled with venom as the sweet scent of that precious liquid flooded my senses. When I jumped a boulder I saw Bella hurling rocks at the huge mountain lion attacking her. One side of her blouse was soaked with blood where it had caught her with its claws as it attacked. I landed on its back and sank my teeth into its jugular as I snapped its neck. I needed this blood if Bella were to be safe. I had to dull the thirst, the craving for my natural food source.

She sat back against the rocks watching me wide-eyed, holding her arm to her side and sobbing. I finished my meal and threw the carcass aside stretching out my arms to her. She hesitated and I wondered if I'd finally disgusted her, then she ran into my arms crying my name. I ripped my shirt off to bandage her arm and ribs where the lion had caught her flesh.

"Are you OK Jazz? I can do that if you need to get away"

I shook my head teeth clenched against my natural urge. She had lost a good deal of blood and I was worried about her going into shock so I picked her up against my chest kissing her hair and ran for the house.

Bella

I was fascinated to see Jasper hunting, it was so quiet and focused. As he crept into position the moose never even moved, it just stood at the water's edge drinking and looking around cautiously every few seconds. When he pounced it was like a big cat knocking its prey to the ground. As he fixed his teeth in the animal's neck and started to feed I knew that whatever happened I would always love him, nothing could ever change my feelings.

Suddenly the hairs on my arms stood up as I heard a low breathing to my right. I turned and screamed on seeing a huge mountain lion, tail swishing from side to side as it crouched. I jumped to one side but not quickly enough, its body twisted in the air as it lashed out with its claws. I felt a terrible pain down my right side as I fell to the ground among the rocks. Picking one up I threw it, knowing I couldn't stop the attack but hoping to slow it, praying that Jasper had heard my scream... and there he was launching himself on the lions back and rolling it over in a tangle of claws, teeth, and white limbs.

"Please God let Jasper be OK" I whispered trying to stop the blood flowing down my arm. I heard a snap and saw the lions head loll unnaturally. Jasper looked at me eyes still black and I knew he was struggling with his thirst at the smell of my blood. He drained the lions body very fast then came to me.

"I'm sorry Bella but I'll look after you. He ripped strips from his shirt to bind up my arm and I hissed in agony. As he carried me back I knew it was bad, I was feeling very cold and I was still bleeding. It was trickling down my arm and onto his jeans steadily. I thought of Carlisle's words as I sent him away, 'you might need my help again', it was as if he knew.

Jasper

Peter met me part way.

"What the fuck happened?"he said "I just knew you needed help".

"Mountain lion" I said not stopping.

"Shit, shit, shit" he cursed as he ran beside me.

"She's bleeding pretty heavily you might want to get Char and leave", he growled.

"Hey she might be your mate but she's our friend too and well cope Major".

"Ring Carlisle" I shouted to Char as we crashed through the door. Peter cursed but nodded,

"Yeah Char get the fucking doc here if he'll come. I hate that fucker".

He helped me lay her on the couch and ran out to fetch warm water and antiseptic plus strips torn from clean new tea towels. Between us we stripped her coat, shirt, and bra off, all were soaked with blood and torn to ribbons by the vicious claws. We stemmed the bleeding but she'd passed out and we weren't sure what else to do. Char shouted instructions,

"Keep her warm, stop the bleeding, try to talk to her, see if she'll take any liquids. If you can't stop the bleeding or she's looking bad bite her".

"What?" I shouted angrily.

"Hey I'm just relaying the message Major" Peter pulled the phone from her hands,

"Hey Carlisle, let's try to keep the fucking girl alive shall we. Enough with the fucking fang jokes ass hole" Then he gave it back to her,

"I knew there was a reason I hated that fucker".

I wasn't listening, I'd laid beside her on the couch holding a compress over the deepest of the claw marks and talking quietly to her.

"Bella you stay with me. Darlin' you hear me. I won't lose you now. You stay with me".

She opened her eyes and smiled weakly,

"Hey cowboy. Your dinner nearly eat me".

Peter heard her and grinned,

"Bleeding to death and she's still got a smart mouth, way to go Bella. You better hang around or I'll never hear the last of it from this fucker". She looked at him,

"It's your fault".

"Hey, I told you to watch, not try your hand at fucking lion taming. Damn stupid thing to do you ask me. Neither of you are safe to let out, Jeez".

She managed a weak one finger salute before closing her eyes again.

"Shit she's got spunk" he said with a smile.

She put her good hand to my face.

"I love you Cowboy. If Carlisle doesn't get here in time, you change me. I won't lose you". I nodded,

"OK but we give him time".

The compress was wet with blood now and Char swapped it for a clean one. Holding her breath she threw the old one on the fire to join the others burning there. The phone rang and she picked it up,

"He wants pulse and heart rate".

"Fuck, were doing his job for him" Peter grumbled holding her wrist and counting while I listened to her heart beat.

"Does he want us to operate too? Fucking doctors".

When Charlotte told him there was short burst of instructions and she turned to me,

"If her pulse rate gets any lower you have to change her or lose her. He'll be here in about an hour but she can't keep losing blood Major".

"No this isn't the way I wanted it to happen".

Peter looked at me,

"Give it ten minutes then we'll check again".


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter Thirty Seven

Jasper

I couldn't do it, I just couldn't. I wanted to, I wanted her to be like me to spend eternity with her but not like this. I still believed she could survive, Carlisle was only minutes away, she would stay alive for me. I needed her to stay alive for me. I wanted to hear her say, Jasper I love you, change me so I will always be with you. I couldn't have her like this, not without a choice. It was my fault she was laying here at death's door, everything I touched ended like this, dead or dying. It wasn't fair but then my mother had always told us as children that life wasn't fair. I wouldn't change Bella like this. I took her hands and whispered in her ear, "Hang on Bella, please. Don't make me change you, please don't leave me without an alternative. I can't do this to you. I love you and I need you to stay alive to tell me you want to be with me. If I changed you and you woke up as a Vampire and no longer wanted me I couldn't go on. I can't do this to you Bella, to us."

Bella

I was in a tunnel walking towards the darkness, away from the pain of my wounds. Then I heard him, I heard the voice of my savior The man who had given up everything, his whole life for me, and asked nothing in return. He'd expected nothing and given everything and even now he wanted nothing from me. He was so scared that if he made my decision for me I would hate him at the end of it all. My poor Jasper who was so insecure he was always terrified I would turn my back on him. Did he really think so little of himself, and why? Who had done so much damage to him that he could see no worth in himself. A man who was so very good, worth so much, so noble, who was so ignorant of it all. A man who saw nothing but evil and blood when he looked in the mirror. I couldn't leave him in such purgatory, I had to try to save him from himself so I turned slowly and started the long slow trudge back. Trying desperately to keep ahead of the encroaching darkness for the sake of my love. I couldn't lose the one man in my life who meant it was worth continuing. He needed saving more than I did, I would only lose my life, he would lose himself. Jasper was closer to the edge of insanity than anyone realized. Even Peter and Charlotte didn't know how fragile their friend really was. If I died, if I left him, I knew what would happen, Jasper Whitlock would cease to exist, only the Major would still survive, a soulless creature running from death to death for all eternity.

Jasper

I felt her struggling as her body weakened with loss of blood wanted to give up the fight. Peter put his head round the door,

"What the fuck are you waiting for Major? You want to lose her?" I turned to him and snarled,

"Get away Peter. Go wait for Carlisle but get away from me before I forget we are friends and rip your head off."

He went, knowing I wasn't threatening lightly. Then I heard a car coming down the drive,

"Bella its OK, Carlisle is here. You're going to be fine".

I stroked her pale face and she opened her eyes to look at me,

"Should have changed me Cowboy" and they closed again.

Her heartbeat was weak but it was still beating so we had a chance.

Carlisle

Peter almost dragged me from the car in his haste,

"You go up there and you save her Doc, you save her."

I listened for her heartbeat, it was weak, and I ran up the stairs and into the bedroom. When I saw Bella and Jasper I knew time was running out fast.

"Why didn't you change her? It was her best chance." he turned ferocious eyes to me,

"She will survive this Carlisle. You do what you have to, but you keep her alive."

I moved him out of the way noticing the amount of blood on his clothes. How it hadn't turned them all in to crazed animals I had no idea.

"Bring up my bag" I shouted downstairs "but keep Esme away, there's too much blood."

Peter came up with my bag and I started a transfusion straight away, Jasper looked as I did it. She should be in a hospital Jasper. She's lost so much blood".

I looked at the tourniquet he'd put around her upper arm.

"Have you been loosening that regularly?" I asked him. He nodded,

"Yes Carlisle I'm not a complete idiot".

Then he turned back to Bella as we heard her faint whisper,

"Don't fight. Jasper did everything he could. No hospitals Carlisle"

and she moved he hand, searching for his. They touched and she smiled before relapsing into unconsciousness.

"I told you I'd be needed again. What happened?"

"She wanted to see me hunt"

"And you took her? Are you sure you're not an idiot? Only a complete moron would take a human girl with them on a hunt. You might have attacked her yourself in your feeding frenzy."

"Yeah well he didn't Cullen so shut the fuck up and do your doctor bit. The Major has other things on his mind and he hardly needs you moaning in his ear." Peters words made Jasper smile.

Jasper

I was mighty sick of being lectured to by Carlisle and I knew Esme was waiting ready to put her oar in at the earliest opportunity. I shouldn't have taken Bella hunting but I did and I wasn't the one who attacked her. I'd managed my thirst with her blood all over me and so had the others. We loved her too much to hurt her in any way.

"Carlisle, is she going to be OK?" I asked looking at her face, she was so pale. He looked over at me, "Hopefully but it will be touch and go for a while. She's lost a lot of blood".

He looked at me, "It might be a good idea if you got showered, all that drying blood isn't a good idea in a house full of vampires."

Peter laughed,

"No shit doc! Well we haven't had Bella for lunch yet so why don't you just do whatever it is you do and shut the fuck up now."


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter Thirty Eight

Charlotte

I heard Peters tone of voice and I knew he was winding up for a verbal attack on Carlisle, so I left Esme outside on the porch and ran into the house where Peter and Carlisle were squaring off against each other as they came downstairs. It sounded like Peter hadn't liked Carlisle's attitude to Jasper, he was glaring at Carlisle and before I could stop him his tirade started,

"I'm getting a little sick of your whole attitude Cullen I just hope you've got a good excuse for all your fuck ups because our Major can be very unforgiving and you my friend are right at the top of his shit list".

Char grabbed my arm but I shrugged her off,

"Hey I'm entitled to my say. I hold you personally responsible for the whole fucking mess. You let Edward the ass hole make her life a misery. Why didn't you intervene? You knew about it. When she ran you knew, but you still didn't try to help You knew she was back in Forks yet still you were conspicuous by your absence. Then she tries to kill herself and what do you do? You put her in a fucking mental hospital so Edward could get at her again. You don't even watch her to make sure she's being looked after. I saw her when she got out of there. You Dr Cullen are a fucking disgrace to your profession. The wonderful Dr Cullen working so hard for the humans, yeah but not his daughter in law. A girl who needed protecting but instead got ignored by the wonderful Cullen coven. Shit you couldn't even stand by Jasper and he was supposedly family. Even the Demented Pixie made a better job than you lot and she's his fucking ex. What exactly do you have to do to get the support of the oh so fantastic fucking Cullens? Cos it appears to me that the more like an animal you are, the better you get treated".

Peter

We all turned as we heard footsteps and Esme stormed in, she'd obviously overheard me and as she opened her mouth to speak I glared,

"Oh you have something to add to the conversation, this should be fucking good. Just remember lady I heard you when we found out Edward had Bella. You weren't exactly in the front row offering to help the Major." She laughed bitterly,

"He's not a Major, Peter, he's a vampire and a pretty nasty one at that. I'd think you would realize that he's the last person who is safe to be in the company of humans, he's only one step removed from a savage. My Edward was twice the man he'll ever be and its Bella's fault he's ended up dead. She led him on and then refused to become a vampire and then made up stories about him being cruel to her. Edward was the gentlest of us all. Why is it everyone is suddenly so blinkered about your precious Major. He should have died in the civil war, a lot of humans would still be around if he had. He's a bloodthirsty vicious animal and I'm amazed the Volturi haven't taken him out yet".

Carlisle and I listened open-mouthed at her tirade.

"Well the kitten has claws! A pretty speech Esme, shame its a load of shit". I turned to Carlisle

"Just so you know, if the Major" I emphasised the word "Hears your wife's rants she's likely to become the late Mrs Cullen because if he doesn't rip her lying tongue out and strangle her with it then I will".

She screamed and attacked me with teeth and nails, getting a few rakes down my cheek before Carlisle pulled her off and set her down behind him. I laughed,

"If I wanted her you wouldn't stop me Carlisle but she isn't worth the effort. If she's going to see Bella I suggest you muzzle the bitch first".

His eyes went dark and I wondered if the yellow streak down his back had faded a bit, but he merely turned and pushed her towards the door.

"Peter was all that necessary?" Charlotte asked.

"I thought so Char."

"What about Jasper?

I looked at her, "What about the Major?"

"They are still family" she explained..

"Fuck woman are you stupid as well? They aren't family, Jasper only has one family and that's us, us and Bella. Even he only gets stabbed in the back so many times before going ouch, who the fuck did that? Shit I'm going for a walk before I catch idiocy too".

I marched off with every intention of staying close by, just in case.

Charlotte

Esme pushed past Carlisle and up the stairs to the bedroom and we followed, She approached Bella looking at the angry marks just healing on her arm and ribs.

"Lose it did you Jasper? Edward always said you wanted Bella but did you have to incapacitate her to keep her?

Jasper snarled low in his chest and looked at Carlisle,

"I'm right at the end of my patience Carlisle so I suggest you and Esme leave now before I lose my temper altogether".

Esme snorted, "Yes, I can see what happens when you lose your temper, just like at Bella's birthday."

He took a step closer as Carlisle tried to quieten her.

"Esme this is hardly the time or place" and she turned on him,

"Oh it never is Carlisle, as far as you're concerned. If you'd been a better father none of this would have happened. You'd have kicked this degenerate out of the family before he could spread his poison. Poor Alice is all alone and Edward dead, because of him".

She gestured at Jasper, his fists clenched and he was holding his rage in with difficulty.

"Last warning Carlisle" he growled.

"Come Esme" he pulled her roughly down the stairs still spitting vitriol as she went.

Bella

I tried to rouse when I heard the raised voices but I was so weak and tired. I recognised Carlisle's voice and the word hospital, no way was he putting me back in a hospital and I managed a whisper. Once Jasper heard me I knew he wouldn't let Carlisle take me anywhere. Next I heard Peter, his voice dripping with hate, giving Carlisle chapter and verse and I had to smile inwardly, it seemed I had more than one protector. Then I heard Esme's voice, I heard her words and they were no more than I would have expected from her. She had always preferred Edward of all her children and would never believe ill of him. What hurt most was what she said about Jasper, I didn't care what she thought of me but she was so wrong about him.

Jasper

I would have thrown Esme out of the window but Bella was grasping my hand so tightly. I thought she heard what was said and that pained me. What the bitch said about me was water off a ducks back, I'd heard worse in my time. It was her stubborn refusal to believe anything bad of her Edward that really pissed me off. I knew I'd made an enemy of her and I quite expected I would pay for killing him in one way or another. I was just happy when Carlisle dragged her out of the bedroom. It was very quiet when they'd gone and I looked back to Bella. Tears were squeezing from between closed eyelids, Esme's words had upset her. Looking at the tears as they trickled down her pale cheeks I vowed I would never let anyone hurt her again, whatever it took. She was mine and no one would hurt or upset her again.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter Thirty Nine

Peter

I was glad to see the back of the Cullens and I fervently hoped I would never have to see any of them again. They were all fucking crazy! Must be the animal blood turning their brains. I went back into the house ignoring Charlotte's glare and went back upstairs. Jasper was on the bed, Bella on his lap with the last of the blood flooding into her veins from the drip. She looked a better colour to me but what the hell did I know? "You OK Major?" He turned to me and nodded,

"Yes we're OK. Thanks Peter."

"What for?"

"What you said to Carlisle. I appreciate it, your support."

"Hey we're brothers remember? Your enemy is my enemy and anyway you know I hate the fucking Cullens. It was too good an opportunity to lose, to put the boot in. That Esme's a real piece of work isn't she? I think she even shocked her old man."

He nodded then turned back to Bella, a man of few words our Major.

Bella

I was feeling much better and managed to open my eyes properly at last. I couldn't see much, Jasper was holding me so tightly against his chest, but that was fine by me. The closer the better as far as I was concerned. Sensing I was awake he placed me back on the bed and stroked my cheek,

"Bella darlin' you worried me there for a while. Sorry about all the noise a while ago, Peter and Esme just had a set to".

"I heard. He's a goods friend Jazz."

"The best but don't tell him I said so."

"No need. I heard" Peter shouted up the stairs. I laughed at that.

"I'm sorry you lost your family because of me." He shook his head,

"No Bella. Not because of you, they didn't like me much anyway, or at least Esme didn't. I have my family here with me."

"Yeah, Peter and Charlotte are the best family you could ask for."

"Not them, you." I looked into his eyes forgetting to breathe for a few seconds.

"Thank you for that. Let's be a family with Peter and Charlotte. The Whitlocks, a kick ass family."

I saw I'd touched him, "Thank you for that Bella. I'd like us to be a family."

Jasper

The idea of the four of us being family was a good feeling. Bella always said just the right thing and I knew she meant it. Then she looked at me very seriously,

"Why didn't you change me Jasper?"I looked at her,

"Not like that Bella. Not because you had to." She looked a little sad, "What's wrong darlin'?"

"Are you sure it wasn't because you don't want to spend eternity with me? That you weren't sure?"

I pulled her close again forgetting her wounds until she hissed in pain. I tried to lay her back again but she held on,

"Hold me Jasper. I don't care about the pain. I need to be close to you. I need to know that you love me as much as I love you. I know you thought you were in love with me from the first day but maybe now you've got me it's not the same. Maybe I'm just a distraction until a beautiful vampire comes along and tears you away."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, Bella thought I hadn't changed her because I wasn't sure of my love for her now I had her. How wrong could you be? She was as insecure as I was. If one of us didn't make the final move we might just talk our way out of each others lives and that wasn't an option.

Bella

Jasper didn't answer me immediately and my heart stuttered in fear, I was right. The beautiful man before me had worshipped me from afar just to realize it was an illusion when he got close up. My life was over and I wished he'd let me die or let the lion kill me, my pain was so bad I just wanted to get away from him so I could break down and cry. I tried to pull away and he let me, it just got worse and worse. He stood up at the side of the bed and looked down at me. I couldn't bear to hear him say those words, if he said goodbye I would find a way to end my misery.

"Jasper, please don't say anything. I know what you want to do, what you want to say but please don't, I couldn't bear it. Just go and don't come back, that will be easier for me to cope with. But thank you for all you've done."

He looked confused and I had no idea why.

Jasper

It dawned on me as she spoke that she was expecting me to leave. She thought I had decided I didn't love her after all, that I was going to say goodbye. We were two very mixed up people, terrified of commitment and we would end up alone and miserable if one of us didn't make a move to stop this. I took her warm hands in my cold ones as I knelt by the side of the bed.

"Bella I want to ask you something..." I started but she shook her head,

"Don't Jasper. Don't ask me not to do anything stupid before you leave. Edward asked that of me and it's too hard. Just go." She was crying now and I couldn't stand it any longer,

"Bella please listen to me."

She wiped her eyes with the back of one hand she pulled free from my grasp but there was no way I was giving her the left one back, not yet.

"Bella, I love you more now than before. I'm not going anywhere unless you boot me out and then I'll just hang around until you get so tired of seeing me outside you take pity and let me back in."

She looked puzzled now but I ploughed on,

"Bella, will you marry me?" She gasped in surprise,

"What? But I thought..." I smiled,

"I know what you thought but will you...marry me? I promise I'll take care of you and love you to the end of time."

Bella

I was stunned, Jasper asking to marry me? I had to think about it, I was so shocked.

"Jasper are you sure about this? I thought..." He put his hand over my mouth.

"We've both been doing too much thinking and not enough feeling. I know I'm not good enough for you but I still want to marry you if you'll have me. I love you, always have, always will."

I swallowed, he was right of course, both of us were insecure and both of us terrified to believe our luck. I thought back over the years and I knew...knew I loved him with all my heart. That he was the one...I'd made a terrible mistake but I was being given a second chance at happiness and I was going to grasp it with both hands. I nodded,

"Yes. I'd be proud to be your wife Jasper. Yes."


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter Forty

Jasper

She accepted my proposal, she loved me as much as I loved her.

"Thank you Bella" I said kissing her hand.

"About fucking time" floated up the stairs and we both burst out laughing.

"Well I guess I need to go shopping" I said. Bella looked at me,

"Why?" I took her hand again and kissed her ring finger, where the paler skin was.

"I'm getting you a ring before you have chance to change your mind my love" She smiled,

"OK but nothing big and flashy" she warned.

"Not my style" I pointed out and she nodded,

"No it's not and that's one of the things I love about you. Don't be gone too long, I'll miss you"

She leaned up, wincing as she did so, to kiss me on the lips. Mine burned from her touch and I wanted so much to make love to her but I was so scared of injuring her, she was so fragile.

"I'll be quick" I said as I opened the door. "Char wants to talk to you anyway"

I blew her a kiss which she caught with an uplifted hand and put to her lips.

Charlotte

As soon as Jasper and Peter had gone I went up. I didn't think Jasper needed Peters help but he was getting it none the less. Bella was sitting up in bed, still very weak but with a smile on her face.

"So I guess there's a wedding in the offing. Any idea where you want to hold it?" I asked her hoping she'd let me help her with the preparations. She looked at me a little oddly, "Sorry didn't you want to talk about it?" She took my hand,

"Hey. We'll get married here won't we?" I nodded smiling too.

"Yes please Bella. I just thought you might want your mother to do all the wedding planning and be there for you." She laughed,

"My Mother couldn't organise dinner let alone a wedding. I don't think I'll tell her anyway. Its been a long time since we talked and I don't think she even sent flowers to Charlie's funeral. We were close at one time but that was before Edward and I. Charlotte will you help me? I don't want a big flashy wedding. Could we do something here with just a minister or something?"

Peter

"So you finally plucked up enough courage to ask the lady, though why she should say yes is beyond me. So what are you going to do? A big white do? Elvis wedding chapel? Parachuting? Tell me you're going to make a splash and ask me to be best man, as of course you know I am."

"Peter, shut up. I have no idea what Bella wants and I'm going to leave it up to her."

"Oh yeah, you did the big society wedding with the Mad Pixie. I remember hearing about it. Think I saw some photo's too, once"

"Its your own fault you weren't invited. Telling Alice she'd look like a miniature snowdrift if she wore a long white gown really didn't help. Then you topped it off by asking her if she wanted to go pony trekking for her honeymoon."

"Well I thought the fresh air might do her some good. A few mountain ranges, a little mud wrestling, all good fun."

Jasper looked at me without talking.

"OK we'll maybe the bungee jumping was a bad idea but even so..."

"No I think what really pushed her over the edge was when you suggested all the guests dress up as the seven dwarfs and the time bandits" I laughed,

"I'd forgotten all about that." He had to smile too.

"Well at least this time you're marrying the right woman."

He knew I was right and he nodded in agreement.

Jasper

I could have done without Peters running commentary on my last wedding but I knew it was useless to complain, he was on a roll. When we got into town we made for the jewellers and looked in a few windows but nothing caught my eye.

"All crap" was Peters only comment before dragging me off to the next window.

"I have no idea what I'm looking for" I admitted.

"Leave it to me Jedi Knight. When we find it, you'll know."

An hour and a few shops later I was getting desperate. We passed an antique store and looked in but there was nothing that leapt out at me.

"Now where?" I asked him.

He looked around for a second then grabbing my arm dragged me into a tiny store I'd never even noticed. We looked at the rings and the jeweller came over to help,

"An engagement ring is it you're looking for?" I nodded. He looked at Peter,

"May I suggest something subtle, not too garish. People don't always understand in my experience".

I was baffled but Peter took my arm.

"I'd really like something subtle Major darlin'" and he threw me a kiss.

In the shop there was little I could do but glare as the jeweller brought a tray out from the back room. "These are a little special" he said with a wink.

I looked at the rings on the blue velvet and one caught my eye. It was very simple, no stone but two-tone gold twisted together. I pointed to it,

"A very good choice sir. Will you want it boxed or is your partner going to wear it straight away?"

Peter put his finger out

"Oh I think it will need sizing before it fits your finger sir."

Peters fingers were slender like Bella but still bigger so I was hoping it wouldn't need altering.

"Box it please" I said reaching for my wallet.

Peter simpered and I threw him an angry look while the guys back was turned. He just grinned and blew me a kiss. I mouthed, you are dead! But he just laughed,

"Must go darlin' I'm late for my manicure. See you tonight" and he blew another kiss as the guy turned back to us.

"So nice to see a happy couple" he said handing me the box and receipt.

As I walked out of the shop I looked for my 'friend' but he was long gone. I could wait, but pay he would.

Bella

I couldn't believe it, Jasper had proposed and I was getting married again. This time for all the right reasons but I still didn't know what to do about a ceremony. We were both badly bruised and battered and neither of us wanted anything fancy.

"Charlotte?" She came back in,

"Yes Bella? You need something?"

"I don't think I want a ceremony" Her face fell and I realized she'd misunderstood me,

"No Char I want to marry Jasper I just don't want a ceremony and I need help thinking of some other way to do this" She smiled,

"I think Jasper would be happy to avoid a ceremony, his last one was a bit OTT."

She stopped, looking awkward.

"Sorry Bella that was a bit insensitive." I smiled,

"I don't care Char. He's mine now and that's all that matters. So what do we do?"

She thought for a few minutes,

"Well, we have friends in Northern California who help out at the Trees of Mystery, it's a beautiful place and you could get in out of hours and ride the Sky Trail. How does that sound? It could just be the four of us or who ever you wanted to invite."

I wasn't sure how she and Peter would feel about my next suggestion. "I really wanted to invite Emmett and Rose and...Alice" She looked at me sharply,

"I can see why Emmett and Rose maybe but Alice!"

"She's helped Jasper with all this. Looking after me and everything. Do you think Peter would throw a fit?" "Without a doubt, but its your day not his. I can gag him if necessary but you might want to run it by Jasper before doing anything."


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter Forty One

Charlotte

I thought Bella was asking a lot of Jasper in even suggesting that Alice come to the wedding but she had her own reasons. When Peter appeared in the doorway with a huge grin I knew he'd been up to something. Bella looked at him,

"You've been winding Jazz up haven't you?" He was surprised,

"How'd you know that? You psychic, girl?" She smiled,

"You always look like that when you get a rise out of him. What did you do this time?"

"Well lets just say that the jeweller in town thinks we are a couple"

Bella threw the lamp at him while I pushed him out,

"I suggest you make yourself scarce for a while idiot." He left the house chuckling like a lunatic.

"Sorry Bella, he just can't help himself." She laughed,

"I wouldn't have him any other way Charlotte but don't tell him that."

"Oh I wont or he'll be insufferable for months. I think I'll go follow him just in case he decides it might be fun to wind Jazz up more".

Bella

Now I was alone in the house I thought I'd try getting out of bed. I swung myself round until my feet were dangling over the edge and tried putting some weight on them. They were a bit numb but I thought they'd take my weight so I stood slowly. The stitches in my arm and side pulled but it wasn't too bad so I headed unsteadily for the bathroom. It was with relief I sat on the stool just inside the door, looking longingly at the shower cubicle. I looked in the mirror and groaned, my hair was a bird's nest, my face pale with beautiful smudges of blue under the eyes. I looked like a thirsty vampire after a night on the tiles. Standing up I reached in and turned the water on slowly then pulling the tee-shirt I was wearing over my head with a few painful moments I stepped under the warm water. It was sheer bliss although I couldn't raise my arms to wash my hair. I closed my eyes and just stood enjoying the sensation of the water washing away my blood and cleaning my sweaty skin.

Jasper

When I got back I thought there was no one home but then I heard the shower and a heartbeat. Bella was attempting to shower with no help and I hated the thought that she'd probably slip over and hurt herself again. After Peters little hissy fit I didn't think Carlisle would be too eager to make another house call so I put the ring box on the table and went upstairs knocking on the bathroom door. I got no response and I wondered if she had already fallen or of she just couldn't hear me. When I got no response to repeated knocking I tried the door and found it unlocked.

As I walked in I could see she was fine, standing under the water eyes closed. I didn't want to scare her but I couldn't help wishing I was in there with her.

"You coming in or do I have to wait?"

It amazed me that she knew I was here, I hadn't made a sound and her eyes were still closed.

"I know you're there and I'd love it if you washed my hair for me. I can't lift my arm to do it myself".

"How did you know I was here? How did you know it was me?"

She laughed and opened her eyes, "I just knew it was you, a feeling deep inside. Besides if it had been Peter he would have made a smart remark and it would be followed by a crack as Charlotte battered him."

"True". I rolled up my sleeves and picked up the shampoo,

"Are you really planning on doing it from out there?" I wasn't sure what to say, "Jasper get undressed and get yourself in here."

"Whatever my lady wants".

Bella

I knew he was standing there although I hadn't heard anything. It was just a feeling, a sensation deep within me, we were connected in a very primeval way, like a gut feeling and I think I surprised him with my knowledge. When I opened my eyes to see him rolling his sleeves up I almost laughed out loud. Just because I was injured didn't mean he had to treat me like a child. I watched as he undressed and joined me under the shower spray. He put his hands on my shoulders and turned me so he could lather the shampoo in my hair and then rinse it off keeping the soap away from my stitches.

"You do know you aren't supposed to get those wet for a few days" he pointed out.

"I looked like the Bride of Frankenstein" I explained and he laughed.

"Not to me. You always look beautiful to me" and he kissed my shoulder.

I turned to face him and put my good arm on his shoulder, snaking it round his neck and pulling him close. As our bodies met he groaned and tried to pull back but I wasn't letting go just yet.

"Hey there, you trying to get away from me after just proposing?"

His hand went around my waist and he kissed me,

"Never darlin'"

Jasper

I wanted her, to see her naked made me so hard it was almost painful. I tried very hard to control myself, she wasn't ready for sex at the moment. I could just hear Carlisle's remarks if she split her stitches open making love with me. He thought I was only a step removed from the beasts as it was and Esme, well it would be the icing on the cake for her! I pulled away from her slightly and kissed her face,

"Bella I think we should stop now before I lose control."

She jutted her bottom lip out in a mock pout,

"Is it the sewing pattern that puts you off?" I laughed and kissed the stitches on her ribs,

"Far from it. I just think I might break you if we start something now."

I picked her up and carried her through to the bedroom ignoring the water dripping from us both. Then I wrapped her gently in the huge towel I'd snagged on my way out of the bathroom. She ran her fingers down my chest as I tried to dry her and when they reached my crotch I gasped and pulled away,

"Bella, you aren't helping you know" She smiled,

"Who said I was going to help? I love you" and she sat up to plant a kiss on my belly

We heard a discreet cough and Charlotte put her head round the door.

"I hate to break up the party but Peters heading back to the house at a run."

Bella grabbed the towel,

"I'm fine, you go see what's up".

I threw on a pair of jogging bottoms and ran down to meet him.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter Forty Two

Peter

I could feel trouble in the air and I knew it had something to do with the Cullens. Was the Major never going to be free of that accursed family? As I ran back I heard Charlotte and saw Jasper running down the stairs.

"What Peter? What's the matter?"

"We need to get out of here now, I know something is coming and if we stay here it will catch up with us before we're prepared."

"Any more? Or is that it?" he asked me.

"All so far. Get your lady out to the car as soon as she's dressed. We'll pack a few essentials but I don't think we should hang around too long."

Jasper carried Bella down wrapped in a blanket,

"Quicker than waiting for her to dress. She can do that in the car." he explained.

Bella looked terrified but he put her on his lap as Charlotte got in the driver's seat. I rode shotgun and we went out onto the road.

"Which way?" char asked.

"Not the faintest fucking idea. South I think."

She looked over her shoulder at Jazz and he nodded,

"Follow his instincts, they're usually right."

We drove away from danger with no idea where we would be safe.

Jasper

Bella was scared when I rushed into the bedroom,

"We have to go Bella"

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Peter says there's trouble coming and he's rarely wrong".

She tried to move as quickly as she could but I knew it would be too slow so I stopped her with a kiss, "Trust me Bella we don't have time, wrap this around you" I held out a blanket "I'll carry you down to the car. You can dress as we go."

"Who is it though?"

"No idea and its useless asking Peter he doesn't get all the information. He just knows trouble is on its way and where its coming from, geographically. Hopefully we'll work that out as we go."

I carried her down with a bag of clothes I'd grabbed from the drawers in the bedroom. As soon as we were in Charlotte drove off.

"We'll drive a few hours then stop somewhere for you to eat. Peter might know a bit more by then."

He was looking out the window but he wasn't seeing our route. He was trying to feel how far the danger was from us.

Bella

I dressed in the back of the car with a little help from Jasper. He'd grabbed some clothes but not all of them were mine. I ended up in a shirt of his that was too big and a pair of old leggings. I felt very glamorous but as long as I was with him I didn't care much. I leaned against his shoulder wishing they'd remembered my pain killers when Jaspers cell phone rang. He managed to extricate from his pocket and look at the screen, "Its Alice."

Peter muttered something rude under his breath as Jasper answered it

"Alice what's up?"

I couldn't hear what she said but obviously the others did because the oath this time was much louder. I looked at Jazz as he threw the phone down beside him.

"What is it?"

His eyes were black with anger as he spoke, "Esme. She sent a message to the Volturi. Told them you are still human and Aro is sending the guard to see if she's telling the truth."

"And if they find me still human?" He didn't answer but I didn't need him too.

"So it's the Volturi on our trail?"

He nodded.

"So you have to change me now"

He shook his head but Peter looked round angrily,

"What's the matter now Major? You're marrying the girl, just get it over. She wants to be changed for fuck sake."

He still shook his head. I took his hand in mine and turned his head so I could look in his eyes,

"What are you so scared of? Why won't you change me? If you think I want to grow old and die while my husband stays young and beautiful forever you're crazy. Peter tell him" Peter snorted,

"He's never listened to me before so there's no point. It's up to you Bella."

We rode in silence until Charlotte pulled in for a comfort break.

"OK Bella. I'll go with you. Peter you take over driving and while were gone try to knock some sense into the Major, before we all get killed."

We made our way slowly to the rest rooms and I felt very conspicuous in my mismatched clothes but decided the hell with it, who'd be looking at me when they could be feasting their eyes on the gorgeous creature by my side. I grabbed some chips and a burger to eat in the car while Charlotte paid for sodas. As we walked back I tried to ask her about the problem Jazz had with changing me but she just sighed,

"Bella. I have no idea what his problem is but he's as stubborn as a mule so you're the only one who stands a chance at changing his mind, and good luck with that."

We got back in the car and Peter drove off still heading South.

"Any idea where we're going?" I asked him but he just shrugged,

"I just drive till someone tells me to stop or we run into the fucking ocean."

Jasper

Peter had tried to talk me into changing Bella but I just ignored him. I couldn't explain why I wasn't willing, I had no idea myself. It just didn't feel right forcing her to do that to keep her safe. I guess if truth were known I was scared that once she became a vampire and saw me for what I really was she'd run from me. I thought it likely I might lose her but then if the Volturi caught up with us and she was still human I'd lose her anyway. It seems I was damned which ever way I turned.

Bella cuddled up close and I knew she was about to question me too, I couldn't stop her either.

"Jasper tell me why you wont change me? You'll marry me but you wont change me, it doesn't make any sense."

I tried to ignore her but she was as stubborn as me.

"Hey Major Whitlock I'm talking to you. I think you're as scared as I am. I think you're worried if I become a vampire I wont want you any longer. We are two extremely mixed up people. So insecure its unbelievable. "I'll second that. Two fucked up people."

Peters stage whisper was accompanied by a cry of pain.

"Damn it woman I'm driving, don't do that".

"Well keep your mouth shut then. Concentrate on the road, they're trying to have a personal conversation". "OK OK. Just stop fucking hitting me.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter Forty Three

Bella

I knew what Jasper's problem was, because it was my problem too. We had to stop this now or we'd never get anywhere.

"Right Peter, I want you to drive to Las Vegas" He turned round,

"Why the fuck would I want to drive there" I glared at him,

"Just do it or else" He put both hands in the air,

"Wow. OK Bella bad ass. You're the boss"

Jasper looked at me but Charlotte had cottoned on and was grinning.

Well done Bella I'm with you".

Peter turned around and looked at Jaspers mystified face.

"Well I'm glad I'm not the only one who's lost here".

I watched as the sign boards went by hour after hour and I slept on Jaspers lap, the only place I wanted to be. We stopped on the outskirts of a small town only a few miles from Las Vegas and Charlotte came with me to the rest room.

"You know he's going to throw a fit when the penny finally drops"

I know but what can he do? Refuse to marry me?" she laughed,

"I cant see him doing that somehow".

I got a wash and cleaned my teeth.

"Charlotte if I tell you something will you promise to keep it a secret until after he marries me? If he does". "Oh he, OK what?"

"I think some of my stitches are infected. They're really sore and some are weeping. The only reason no ones smelled it is because I'm drenching myself in perfume and antiseptic".

"Yeah you do smell odd Bella but shouldn't we get those seen to?"

"Yeah? Where? If I go to an emergency room there will be questions. Just let me get him first. Please, you promised".

She wasn't happy but she had promised.

"OK but as soon as its over".

"I'm hoping as soon as its over he'll change me".

"What no honeymoon?"

"Well I may ask for a short stay of execution".

"For gods sake don't say that, he'll have a fit".

We were still laughing as we got back on the car.

"Right chauffeur, onwards please. We'll tell you when to stop".

Peter looked at Char but she just sat back a big grin on her face, "Do as the lady instructs".

As we drove along the strip I saw the Regional Justice Centre and looked at the clock in the car. It was 11pm so there was still time.

"Stop" I shouted and Peter slammed the brakes on,

"Shit, what's up Bella you nearly gave me a heart attack girl".

I opened the door and dragged Jasper out, his face totally bewildered.

"What?"

I carried on up the steps and into the building. As I stood before the counter and asked for a Marriage Licence it finally sunk in and he looked at me shocked.

"I hope you've got your driving license with you"

I muttered as I got mine out of my purse which luckily Char had grabbed before we left. He pulled it from his back pocket and handed it over shell shocked. A few minutes later we were back outside and I looked around,

"That will do" I said pointing to the Chapel of Bells across the road.

Peter who'd been sent to park the car arrived then and Char had obviously filled him in because he had a huge grin plastered across his face.

"Get out of this one Major" he crowed as he caught up with us.

I stood outside the Wedding Chapel and looked him in the eye.

"Right Major. It's decision time. Do you want to marry me or not?"

He looked to Char who raised her eyebrows then at Peters smug face.

"Are you sure Bella?" he whispered.

"Are you?" I replied.

Then we both jumped as a very familiar voice piped up,

"Come on you two. I've waited long enough" standing at the top of the steps was Alice, a beaming smile on her face.

"Fuck its the Pixie" Peter muttered but she ignored him.

I smiled, "You saw this didn't you Alice?"

She nodded "Yes but it was touch and go for a little while".

So I said turning to Jasper.

"You want to marry me or not?" He nodded, "You love me?" I asked him and he nodded again.

"What's up Major? Cat got your tongue?" crowed Peter and Char hit him again.

"Right then, lets go". I took his hand and we walked into the chapel.

In fifteen minutes it was all over, I was Mrs Jasper Whitlock and I was ecstatic. We kissed once before leaving the chapel and Alice handed us a key.

"Motel just down the road, its in your name. We'll see you in the morning at...well you know Bella" she said with a knowing look at my injured side. I kissed her on the cheek,

"Thanks Alice" She smiled,

"Just make him happy, he deserves that much"

"I will" I promised and we walked the short distance to the motel.

Jasper

I had no idea what she had planned until we were in the Licensing Office and then it dawned on me. She wanted us to get married right away. This beautiful woman wanted to marry me right now and I was more than happy to accommodate her. It wasn't quite how I'd envisioned our wedding but if she was happy then so was I. Seeing Alice standing outside the Chapel made it all real. She was giving us her blessing and the key to the motel made it perfect.

We walked to the motel and I insisted on carrying my bride over the threshold, she giggled all the way to the bed.

"So Major. What do you have planned tonight?" she said seductively.

I was worried about hurting her but it seemed I wasn't going to be allowed to be too careful. She walked to the bathroom and stripped off, her back to me. As the warm water washed over her naked body I joined her. "Do you think you could wash my hair for me?" she asked and I was happy to oblige.

"Thanks" she said turning round and pressing her body to mine. My reaction was instinctual and my erection pressed into her belly,

"Oh I think perhaps we can do something about that swelling" she said with a smile and taking my hand led me still dripping wet to the bed.

She pulled me down and sat on my thighs looking at my body with hungry eyes.

"I need you Jasper, so badly it hurts."

She leaned forward to kiss me, her breasts rubbing across my chest as she did so. I groaned and the throbbing was getting worse.

"You are killing me Bella" I said breathless.

She smiled, "Well do something about it then husband".

I turned us over and positioned myself above her,

"I love you Mrs Whitlock" she wriggled under me, and I couldn't wait any longer to make her mine again.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter Forty Four

Bella

I knew we'd done the right thing the moment Jasper slid that ring on my finger, a warmth flooded my heart and I felt complete. Our kiss was short and sweet but we both knew it was just the start. At the motel Jazz insisted on carrying me over the threshold,

"I wish I were carrying you into our own home" he whispered kissing me again.

"We'll get there Jazz and for now this is fine."

I was desperate for a shower and a chance to wash my hair but with one arm almost completely useless I needed help and my husband was only too happy to oblige. When he joined me in the shower I was burning and I knew I couldn't wait any longer. Neither by the look of his erection, could he. I pulled him through to the bed still dripping wet, but I didn't care, I had more important things on my mind.

I tried to slow myself long enough to enjoy the sight of his naked body aching for mine but he took control almost immediately. As he entered me the feelings grew more intense and it felt as if it were his whole body melting into me. As excitement took over his eyes went black as night and I realized this might be the time he couldn't stop himself from marking me. If I was going to be changed I was happy it was at such a beautiful moment and suddenly I knew why he hadn't wanted to do it out of necessity, it had a totally different meaning. As he moved faster and faster, groaning in pleasure I felt myself picked up on a huge wave of desire and washed over a cliff to the depths of passion. I grasped his shoulders with both hands not feeling the pain and felt my nails scratch against his granite skin. We came together and I felt his climax along with mine. A sensation it was impossible to describe and one almost too much to experience. He fell against me totally spent, murmuring my name and kissing my mouth and throat. His teeth scratched at my jugular but he reined himself in and kissed me roughly instead, before rolling over so I was laying on top of him. "I love you Bella" he panted and closing his eyes I felt him relax totally.

We lay together enjoying the sensation of his cold hard skin against mine until I felt my arm burning and he sat up suddenly holding me against his chest.

"What's the matter?"

I was worried but he pulled back from me and ran his hand up my bad arm then brought it to his mouth and tasted. #

"Bella you're bleeding."

I cursed my human frailty,

"Did I do that to you?" Oh no I wasn't having any more of the insecurity between us.

"No. Its just the stitches, I think maybe a couple are infected and they've broken."

He pushed me on the bed and turned on the light so he could look more closely and make sure he hadn't done me any harm. I looked down and sure enough two of the stitches had burst open and I was bleeding. The others looked red and angry and suddenly they hurt. He looked into my eyes,

"Bella I think I can heal those if you trust me."

I didn't know what he meant but I nodded,

"I trust you darling." He nodded

"I know you do".

He leaned forward and I felt his breath on my bare skin. I wondered if he was going to bite me but I felt the softest touch and realized he was running his tongue across the wounds. There was a burning sensation that made me gasp and flinch and he held me close.

"I heard of venom healing a mate but I don't know if it will work on a human."

He continued to hold me as the venom burned my skin. When he finally put me back down we looked at my arm. The stitches had gone, dissolved by the venom, but my wounds were healing. Just the faintest of marks showing where the lions claws had ripped into my flesh. The skin where the venom had touched was paler than the rest and felt cold when I touched it with my fingertip. I looked at his concerned face and pulled him to me.

"I love you Jasper Whitlock and nothing will ever change that. No more insecurity, no more worrying about each others motives or feelings. We are officially one now."

I ran my tongue from the side of his mouth to his throat, tasting his scent in my mouth and feeling desperate for him to make love to me again. He felt what I felt, and kissed the top of my head before laying me down and running his hands across my breasts followed by his mouth, leaving a burning trail down to my navel and beyond. I arched up to meet his tongue and felt the fires ignite again as he slid down to kiss my very centre before slipping inside me and making me ride the waves again. This time when I came the sensation was so intense that I cried out and pulled his face to mine, my fingers tangled in his hair.

Jasper

The sensation when I put the ring on Bella's finger told me I'd done the right thing. I felt like I'd come home at last. The ring which was supposed to be for our engagement served just as well as a wedding band and I was amazed when Bella slid a simple gold band on my finger. When I looked at her she mouthed Alice and I had to smile. My ex had done all she could to make things right for us, despite loving me herself. Our first night together as man and wife was the best ever, we made love, each greedy for more, and it wasn't until early morning that I knew something was wrong, I could smell Bella's blood and when I saw her arm I felt like a monster again but as always she pulled me back from the brink. I'd heard of mates healing each other with their venom and wanted to help my beloved wife but I was scared. She gave me the confidence to try and it worked. That part of her became mine, her skin cold and hard and pale but she didn't care. We were as one. I felt all her emotions and they were mine. I knew she felt mine too because it was written in her face. The warm feeling in my chest burst into flames and the heat stayed there, Bella's heat warming my stone body.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter Forty Five

Bella

There was a tremendous knocking at the door just as the sun came up and we both groaned.

"Wakey wakey it's time to get dressed and get the hell out of here. We've been in one place too fucking long already. I've spoken to the Demented Dwarf and she agrees the Volturi are on our tail so you need to decide where we go from here. Bella put the Major down and get your skinny butt in the car yesterday."

We looked at each other with a grin,

"Oh well it was nice while it lasted."

After a last lingering kiss we got up showered and were back in the car within thirty minutes. Peter was about to pull away when Alice came running over.

"Bella I need to speak to you before you go"

She almost dragged me out of the car and across the other side of the car park.

"Bella you have to stay human" she whispered.

"Why Alice? I want to be with Jasper and the Volturi are after us. They'll kill us all if they find me and I'm still human."

She was struggling with herself I could see,

"Bella I can't tell you, but you have to stay human just for a little while. Jazz is going to offer to change you in the next couple of days but you have to say no. You'll understand soon I promise you."

"Alice if I change will something bad happen to Jasper and the others?"

She shook her head "No, but please try to stay human just for a couple of weeks then you'll understand. I have to go now and so do you. Tell Peter to turn North that way you'll avoid the Volturi longer. They'll be looking in places that are familiar to you. Luckily they don't have Demetri with them so no Super Tracker. Stay on the road and don't spend more than a night anywhere. You have to keep moving. As soon as I hear anything I'll contact Jazz. Good luck Bella."

She kissed my cheek then disappeared.

Peter

I saw Alice go and shouted out the window,

"Bella we got to move so get your ass back here quick."

She ran back over looking totally bewildered.

"You've got the look I normally have when I've spoken to Alice, she confuses the crap out of me too."

Bella looked at me,

"She said to head North and don't stop anywhere for more than a night. We have to keep moving, its our only way to stay safe."

"Great, I get to spend the next few weeks driving around our great country in a small tin box with a pair of honeymooners. I'm warning you now, any funny business and I'm outta here."

Char whacked him and he drove off.

"So what are we going to do? Anyone any ideas? Because the thought of just driving around until she decides to ring us drives me mad, and when I'm mad I get thirsty, and Bella smells so good"

He leered over the seat at me and Char hit him again as Jazz growled,

"Jeez, I was joking and stop hitting me woman. I might drive us off the road or into a huge fucking truck."

Bella

I looked out of the window and got an idea.

"Peter turn round and pull in over there."

I pointed to a car lot on the opposite side of the road.

"Bella getting a bigger car really won't help much."

"I know that. Just shut up a minute, I've had an idea."

"Oh great, an idea."

He pulled over and I dragged Jasper from the back of the car.

"Do you have your credit card handy?"

He looked at me, "Yes why? What did you need?"

I dragged him to the back of the lot and as he saw what was parked there he smiled,

"Good thinking Bella. It may just shut Peter up"

"Major nothing shuts me up, you should know that by now"

Then he saw the huge R.V and smiled.

"Fuck, Bella you are a genius. We don't need to keep stopping for you to eat and do all those other disgusting things humans get up to"

Jazz and Char both hit him this time and he went over backwards,

"Shit double teaming. That's not fair, I was just saying"

"Don't said Char threateningly.

"OK I surrender but can I drive it first? Can I please Daddy, please"

He was pulling on Jasper's shirt like a small child and was about to get another whack when the sales rep came rushing over.

I left it to the guys to do the deal while Char and I did some food shopping. I pushed the cart round and filled it as she had no idea what I liked or needed.

"Will we have enough money?" I asked seeing the piled cart.

"Sure don't worry, you just get what you need and I'll put it on the card. Bella how long will this last you?"

I looked at the cart full

"I don't know but I'm really hungry just looking at it."

"Fair enough. Get some toiletries too because I could really do with a shower" she said.

By the time we got back the deal had been done and Peter was playing with all the gadgets.

"Hey this is fun" he said sliding the sides in and out until Jazz took the keys from him.

"Lets go"

Peter grabbed the keys back.

"Everyone ready for the Magical Mystery Tour kiddies?"

Char glared and he drove out onto the highway. Jasper opened a book the dealer had given him

"Places to stay" he explained seeing my look.

"If we go from place to place heading roughly North we should be OK".

Peter had great fun intimidating all the other road users and we made excellent time. Mid afternoon found us on a quiet camp ground.

"Why don't you take a look around while we go hunting"

I nodded to Jasper, "I think I'll do that. Hunting was a bit too exciting for me."

He kissed me gently and promised to be back soon, before all three of them disappeared.

I went through to the living area of our Beastie as Peter had named it. The furniture was worn but clean and the bathroom was quite luxurious. I had a shower and washed my hair noting the bruises on my arms and legs from last nights activities and smiled. My ring felt comfortable and I polished it on a towel before getting dressed in fresh clothes. I stuck to Jaspers shirts as they were so comfortable and another old pair of leggings that had obviously shrunk in the wash. Feeling hungry I raided the fridge, getting out some cheese and making toasted sandwiches while soup heated in the microwave. I sat at the dining table and looked at the map Peter had brought with him. He and Jazz had picked out a few camp grounds for us which zigzagged generally Northwards.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter Forty Six

Jasper

When I got back Bella was fast asleep on the huge bed covered by a sheet so I climbed in beside her and she curled into my body murmuring my name. She opened her eyes,

"Hi gorgeous. Find something good to eat?"

I nodded and pulled the sheet down to look at the finger shaped bruises on her arms.

"I'm sorry Bella. I need to try harder not to hurt you."

She shrugged, "Are you going to join me?"

I looked at the sexy smile on her face and groaned, "You are insatiable woman"

"Do you think we have time before the others get back?"

I got up and slid the lock on the bedroom door. "I think we might just have enough time"

She opened her arms and I crawled into their embrace, shedding my clothes as I went.

Peter

Charlotte and I had found plenty of good hunting in the nearest town. We stuck to the dregs of society, druggies, murderers, the usual shit you find in any population. As we got close to the RV we could hear it was occupied and Charlotte looked at me

"Sounds like our friends are busy. Shall we get back on the road and leave them to it?"

"Great I'm driving around in a mobile Cat House. Fucking great. I hope we get to use that huge bed too. I just hope the Major makes up his mind and changes her so we can stop driving round the country trying to keep a step ahead of the fucking Volturi. I don't know what he's waiting for."

She pushed me into the passenger seat,

"Come on grumpy, lets hit the road."

Bella

When I woke up I was laying naked in Jaspers arms and it felt wonderful. I smiled at him and he leaned down to kiss me gently.

"Hi sleepy head. You OK?"

I nodded, enjoying his scent which was all around me.

"I'm sorry Bella" he said touching the fresh bruises on my arms. "I tried really hard but I can't control

myself with you. Are you sure you don't want me to change you?"

I smiled and touched the bruises with my fingertips.

"I see them as a visual sign of your desire and I'm not bothered by them. I've had worse."

"I love you Bella"

His kisses were getting intense again as my stomach interrupted by grumbling loudly. He pulled away and laughed.

"Hungry darlin'?"

I nodded, "Starving actually."

"What would you like?"

I smiled at him and he added, "To eat"

"Oh, toasted cheese sandwiches and tomato soup"

He got up and pulled his jeans back on, "Your wish is my command" and he left blowing a kiss as he disappeared.

I really needed a shower and although I didn't know if it would work while we were going along I decided to give it a try. Afterwards I pulled on my tatty leggings and another of Jaspers shirts. I really needed to go shopping for some clothes. He was running out of shirts, not that I minded him walking around shirtless, in fact the more I thought about it the better the idea sounded.

The smell of toasted cheese had me rushing to the kitchen where I sat and devoured everything he prepared for me then started on the fruit bowl.

"You really were hungry Bella"

I nodded, "I think it's a combination of all the fresh air and wild vampire sex". He laughed at that.

"Well I'm always happy to help you keep your weight down."

I smiled at him and whispered, "I think I need a little help just about now"

He picked me up and carried me back to the bedroom.

"You need to rest first. It's not a good idea to exercise on a full stomach, and yours is full." I groaned,

"OK but stay with me".

He nodded and lay down with me, his arms around me as I fell asleep again.

When I woke up next I was alone and I could hear voices so I knew we'd stopped.

"You need to change her Major before the fucking Volturi catch up with us."

"No Peter. She needs to wait a while first. I won't do it until she asks"

"It might be too fucking late by then" Peter voice was getting louder.

"Hey you want to leave that's fine. We'll get by on our own."

"Major that was out-of-order." this was Charlotte.

"I'm sorry Peter. Chars right. I can't change her yet. Alice told her she needs to wait a few days."

"Why?"

"She didn't say."

"What a fucking surprise. Yet another of her cryptic remarks. OK we just keep moving for now."

And that was exactly what we did for the next week. Peter and Charlotte took turns driving while Jazz and I had our honeymoon in the back of the RV. It wasn't ideal but we didn't care. Char stopped to buy me some new clothes but I'd eaten so much nothing fitted properly. So it was back to Jaspers shirts again. I preferred those anyway, they smelled of him and that was comforting.

Charlotte

There was something wrong with Bella and it was worrying me. She was eating a lot and I mean a lot, and she was sleeping a lot too. Even Jasper had noticed it and he arranged for Peter to stay in the back with her while she slept so he could speak to me.

"I have no idea what's wrong Major. Why don't you ring Alice, she might be able to throw some light."

He took his phone out and dialled her number.

"Jazz you OK?"

"Yes Alice but I'm worried about Bella"

"Why?" she sounded concerned.

"She's sleeping a lot and her appetite is still growing."

We both heard the tinkle of her laughter.

"Alice" he growled.

"Don't worry about Bella. You need to keep moving though and I think it might be as well to head towards Forks now. The house there will be safe for a while"

"Forks? What about Carlisle and Esme?"

"They wont be there Jazz. I'll make my way there in a few days. I suggest you turn that rolling house around now."

She disconnected and I looked at Char.

"Peter is not going to be happy Major"

"I know but I think we have to follow her advice"

I sighed heavily and turned us around,

"OK but you tell him and I want to be at least a mile away when you do" I laughed,

"Good idea. I'll tell him."

Peter

We stopped, I knew it wasn't time yet and on top of that we were heading in the wrong direction. Checking Bella was still asleep I walked to the front and saw the two of them looking at the map.

"What's up Char? Why have we stopped?"

Char looked at Jasper and got out of her seat,

"I'm going to check on Bella. You tell him Major".

She disappeared fast and I looked at him,

"OK Major what is it you have to tell me?"

He looked nervous and the Major never looked nervous.

"I'm not going to like this am I?"

He shook his head, "No. We're heading for Forks"

"WHAT? Forks? Why the fuck do you want to go there? You know who's there don't you? You need to stay as far away from that family as you can. Fuck Major what is wrong with you? Do you have a death wish?"


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter Forty Seven

Jasper

Peter was convinced there was something going on. A trap Alice was leading us into but as I pointed out to him she'd helped us all along.

"I still don't like it Major, we're getting into Cullen territory and that means big fucking trouble."

I tried to ignore him but it wasn't easy, the bitching just went on and on and in the end Char came through from the back where she'd been keeping Bella company,

"Major I'm worried about Bella."

"Fuck that's all we need, a sick human. I said you should have ignored the f Pixie and changed her."

"Shut the fuck up for just a minute Peter"

I growled then looked back through the R.V to the bedroom door which was closed.

"She's asleep and it's not normal. If she's not sleeping, she's eating.

"Yeah and our Bella is packing on the weight. She struggled to get into those leggings this morning" Peter commented.

I looked at Char, "So what are you saying Charlotte?"

"She's sick and that's why Alice is sending us to Forks".

"She's going to need Carlisle?" I asked.

"I don't know, but someone needs to talk to her about it. Either you or me."

I thought about this.

"You try first, she might open up to you. When I'm with her she just wants to cuddle up and sleep".

"Oh yeah Major! We've heard those bed springs singing".

"Peter do shut up" Char was getting annoyed with him now.

Charlotte

I went back to Bella and was really happy to see she was awake, that is until I saw her face. She was holding her stomach and looked really pale.

"Bella you feeling sick?"

I helped her to the bathroom where she was violently sick.

"Honey do you have pain or a fever or something. I'll get the guys to stop at the next town so you can visit a hospital. I wish the Major would just change you before something happens"

"I think it already has" she whispered still holding her stomach.

"Maybe we need to stop for a couple of days. Give you chance to rest properly. Do you think maybe you ate too much or something that upset your stomach?"

She shook her head and took my hand,

"Feel" was all she said as she placed my hand on her belly.

"What? I can't feel anything" I said but then I did. "Bella there's a lump. God don't say you've got a growth or something. We need to get you to a hospital fast."

I was about to pull my hand away and go get the guys to put their foot down when I felt something else. "God Bella it just moved" She smiled and nodded,

"Charlotte, I think I'm pregnant. That would explain the sleeping and eating."

I shook my head, "I don't think so Bella. Don't forget Jazz is a vampire not a human."

"But I am human Charlotte and I think somehow I got pregnant. Do you think you could get the guys to stop in the next town without telling them anything and come with me to a drug store"

"Sure but why?"

"I want to get a pregnancy test kit. Then we'll know before I tell Jasper anything".

"OK I'll tell them you need deodorant, or food, or something."

I patted her hand and went back to the cab. Jasper felt my confusion and worry but I managed to persuade them to stop for a while so Bella could get some fresh fruit. It was weak but they pulled up in the square of a small town.

"I think I'll take the opportunity to hunt" Jasper said and kissing Bella he went off, "Back in a couple of hours".

Peter wandered off muttering darkly about women and their strange behaviour,

"I'm going shopping for some new music. I'm sick of the fucking radio"

Once he disappeared into a music store Bella and I dived into the small drug store and found what we were looking for. While she went back to do the test I picked up some fruit and other food just in case we needed the excuse for real. When I got back she was sitting on the bed the test kit in front of her.

"Well?" I asked eagerly.

She handed me the tester and I saw the result for myself,

"Well shit, you were right. What are you going to do about it Bella?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well you can't have it." She looked at me shocked,

"Why not?"

"Bella there are only a few stories of human women having babies with vampires and they all end badly and they are only tales, folklore. We have no idea what it is you are carrying"

"It's a baby Charlotte. Jasper's baby and I intend having it."

One look at her face told me it was useless to argue, she'd made her mind up already.

"That's why Alice is sending us to Forks. Carlisle, he's the only Doctor I can see. That's why she told me not to let Jasper change me. She saw it Char, Alice saw this."

Peter

I got back just in time to hear the end of the girls conversation,

"What did the Twisted Pixie see?" I asked walking to the bedroom.

Char looked at Bella who shrugged, "I guess he's going to find out anyway"

"Yes but I don't think he's going to like it Bella"

Now I knew there was trouble,

"If its anything to do with the Cullens I know I'm not going to fucking like it. So come on what's going on?" Bella patted the bed at her side and I sat down suspiciously,

"Now I'm really fucking worried."

Bella smiled and picked up my hand,

"Hey if the Major comes in and sees me like this I may be hunting for certain parts of my anatomy that I'd rather stayed where they presently are"

I tried to pull my hand free but she pulled it and placed it over her stomach. I felt something hard inside her, pulling my hand free I jumped up,

"Fuck Bella we need to get you to a hospital. What the fuck is that?"

She smiled, not the kind of expression I expected from her.

"Peter sit down here and stop worrying"

"Stop worrying? You must be mad. The Major is going to have a fit when he finds out your sick."

"Not sick Peter. Pregnant".

I was too shocked to speak for a moment. "What? How?"

"Well Jasper and I had.."

"Fuck I know how. I mean how?"

"I have no idea Peter but I am pregnant and we think that's why Alice is sending is to Forks."

"I don't follow?" She rolled her eyes,

"Doctor Cullen?" Then I saw it,

"Oh fuck, this is going to be really difficult."

"Yes you were rather vociferous if I remember" pointed our Char.

I sat head in hands, what a fucking mess. I had no idea how the Major was going to react but something told me I didn't want to be here when he found out.

"Char we need to hunt"

I dragged her out only just in time. Jasper was walking back to the R.V and saw us.

"Going hunting Major, see you in a while" and I dragged her away as fast as I could.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter Forty Eight

Jasper

I hadn't seen Peter move so fast in years, if he was running then something was about to hit the fan and it wasn't perfume! When I got inside the RV Bella was sitting on the bed with a big smile on her face. I joined her, taking her into my arms and kissing her,

"I missed you darlin'"

"Did you find something nice for dinner?"

I laughed, "A couple of deer and one rather elderly bear. Enough to keep me going."

She smiled even wider and I saw a light in her eyes I hadn't seen before.

"Is everything OK?"

She nodded in delight, "Yes. I know why Alice told me to wait before asking you to change me and I know why she's sending us to Forks"

"Well, are you going to let me in on the secret?"

She bit her lip and looked almost shyly at me.

"Bella you're driving me mad again"

She took my hands and placed them over her belly, "What do you feel?"

I looked at her confused again, "You mean apart from an overwhelming urge to tear your clothes off and make passionate love to you?"

She nodded,

"I have no idea what you are talking ab..." I stopped.

I'd just felt something, a movement where there shouldn't have been. I pressed my hands more firmly against her belly and felt it again. As I pulled my hands away she smiled.

"Bella, are you trying to tell me that..." she nodded and I panicked.

"No that's not possible. You can't be...I mean"

She waved a plastic thing in front of my face and I took it.

"A test kit and it confirms I'm pregnant."

I dropped it and stood up, "I need...some air"

I fled from the RV and into the trees. How was this possible? I was a vampire for fuck sake, how could I get Bella pregnant? What was she carrying? She couldn't possible have the child, if it was a child. We needed to get to Carlisle as soon as possible. I ran back, she still sat in the same place but she wasn't smiling now, she was hugging herself and crying. I ran over and took her in my arms.

"Its OK Bella. No need to be frightened." I rocked her gently as her sobs quietened then she spoke,

"I'm not frightened Jazz. I'm happy and I hoped you would be too."

I pulled back to look into her face. "You aren't frightened?"

She shook her head, "Why should I be? It's a baby, our baby."

That made me stop and think. "You think you can carry this child?"

She nodded, "Of course. It's a baby Jazz. Our baby and Alice wouldn't have told me to wait if she didn't think I could carry it"

That made sense and I put my hand on her belly again, I felt a gentle nudge against my palm.

"Do you have any idea how long you've been pregnant? I asked her.

"Not really but I know I shouldn't be feeling it yet. Its growing faster than a human baby so I guess its eager to meet us."

I was worried again now. "We need to contact Alice or Carlisle but he's not going to be eager to help after Peters tongue lashing"

Bella smiled, "He won't pass up an opportunity like this. To see a human vampire hybrid baby born. He'll fall over himself."

She had a point there.

Peter

When we got back things were settled. It was full steam ahead for Forks and Dr Frankenstein. I just hoped Bella's baby wouldn't turn out to be the monster. None of us had any idea what Bella was carrying and we were all glad to see the sign for Forks in the distance. Jazz had been trying to contact Carlisle since we set off again but he wasn't answering his phone. Whether he was away hunting or just sulking we had no idea although I was leaning towards the latter. Alice had rung back but she was as helpful as always, fucking pixie.

"I don't know any more. I can't see Bella clearly now." was all she would say.

I hated the fucking Cullens.

"Is Dr Fang going to be then when we roll up? Only I'm tempted to run the fucker over if he is"

"That'll be helpful Peter" snapped my dear wife, "He's the reason we've come".

"Yeah well I'm staying out here. You do what you want".

Bella

Jasper hadn't left my side since he found out about the baby which was just as well. I'd gotten steadily more sick as the days went on. I was huge now and I felt so ill. Everything I eat came straight back up and I couldn't face food anyway. I managed sips of water and fruit juice but more than a mouthful at a time and I was over the toilet. Poor Jasper stoically cleaned me up and carried me back to the bed. I hadn't seen my feet for three days now and I was beginning to think they were a myth. If I could just get over the sickness I'd be OK but I was worried that our baby wasn't getting enough to sustain it. It was moving quite well so I wasn't going to panic just yet. You could see actual foot or hand prints as it stretched my belly when it moved. Charlotte couldn't bear to stay with me and I understood, I'm sure she would have liked to have her own baby but she was changed before she could. The nicest thing was that although Jasper had changed her she wasn't bitter at him.

Jasper

Bella's condition was worrying me. She was struggling a bit with her breathing and she had grown so rapidly since she told me, as though by making it public she had given the baby permission to start a growth spurt. I was proud to think I had been able to sire a child with her but she was my main concern rather than the baby. I started to feel its emotions yesterday. It was frustrated with the limited amount of room it had but happy basking in the love of its mother. When I put my hands on her belly I sensed a connection as if it was able to understand I was its father. I just hoped Carlisle would be here soon. Alice told us she'd left him a message that he was urgently required back in Forks, although she never told him who would be waiting when he got home. Just before we pulled up I got a text from Emmett. He and Rose were on their way to Forks too. They'd heard about the Volturi and were adamant they wanted to help protect Bella especially since Alice had told them our news. Bella smiled broadly when I told her they were coming, good the more the merrier!


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter Forty Nine

Peter

I really, really, didn't want to be here. The thought of seeing Carlisle again was bad enough but the idea of seeing her again had me pulling my hair out.

"Just calm down and stay out of the way" suggested Char but it was no good.

I went into the bedroom where Bella was resting, to speak to Jasper. He turned as the door opened, a look of hope fading when he saw it was me and not Carlisle.

"Major I have to go. I can't be here when they turn up."

He nodded, his gaze back on Bella's sweaty face.

"I understand Peter. Thanks for everything. We'd never have made it without your help, just stay away from the Volturi."

I nodded, "I hear you. I thought we'd head South for a while. You've got my number. Any problems just call and I'll be back and don't let that bastard talk you into anything. Watch your back with the Bitch too"

He nodded again and took Bella's hand as she moved restlessly in her sleep.

"I have no idea what to do Peter" his voice was full of pain.

"She's strong Major. She'll get through it" I wasn't sure I believed it even as I spoke.

I went over to put a hand on his shoulder, "Best of luck."

He touched my hand with his, "You too."

Emmett

As we pulled in I saw Peter and Charlotte driving out in a huge RV and I pulled up to speak to them. "Where you going?"

Peter looked almost guilty. "I can't stay here Em. Not with Carlisle and Esme on their way. I had too many words with them at our last meeting."

I was angry, "So you're bailing on your friend because you can't face Carlisle? I thought you were better than that Peter" and I drove on to the house.

Rose, at my side, looked as shocked as I felt. "I don't believe it. Peter and Charlotte leaving Jazz and Bella at a time like this"

I shrugged, "Yeah well its a good job were here now".

I put the truck in the garage while Rose went to find the others.

Rose

I ran upstairs and found Jasper sitting with Bella in his old room.

"Hey Jazz you OK?" I asked as I walked in.

He turned, "No Rose. I'm useless. I have no idea what to do."

I smiled and took Bella's hand from him.

"First thing you need to do is hunt. You'll need to be at full strength soon, I'm sure" I said looking meaningfully at Bella.

He nodded and got up. "Thanks Rose, I won't be long"

I chased him out and took his place beside Bella who was now awake and watching me,

"Rose. Thank you, I was worried about Jazz he wouldn't leave me. Are you OK with me like this" she pointed to her huge stomach.

I smiled, "Hey being an Aunt is the next best thing. Besides it looks like you could use a bit of female company".

I touched her tangled sweaty hair.

"Oh Rose you are an angel. I'd love a shower if you could help me."

I smiled and nodded, "I just hope we can get you in the cubicle"

She laughed and I helped her to her feet.

"I can feel them but I haven't seen them for a while" she explained as she stumbled.

She was huge and it worried me, none of us had any experience with pregnancy especially not of this kind but I didn't show her I was concerned. We managed the shower then she came back to sit on the bed. As she did she winced and put a hand on top of the bump.

"You OK Bella?"

"Not really. I keep getting these pains then they go again. I think it must be the baby trying to move around. It's a big one and there's not a lot of room in me."

I smiled encouragingly. "Do you want something to eat?"

She groaned. "I can't eat Rose, it just comes straight back up."

I thought about that, "Bella do you think it might be more vampire than human?"

She looked thoughtful, "I hadn't thought of that. What do you suggest?"

"Well" I said very carefully, "How about some blood?"

She wrinkled her nose, "Do you have any handy?"

I shook my head then stopped, "Wait a minute I think Carlisle has some in the fridge. He's been experimenting with something to do with transfusions. Shall I have a look?"

She nodded, "Go, on I'll try anything."

I rushed down to the fridge and grabbed the blood bag in there and a mug. As I went upstairs Emmett came in,

"Everything OK Rose? Can I do anything?"

"Maybe, just give me a few minutes"

I went back into the room pouring the blood into the mug,

"Sorry I didn't think about what to give you it in"

She held her hand out and took the mug from me.

"I didn't even think to heat it. Stupid"

She laughed, "You're almost as panicky as me Rose. Calm down"

She tipped the mug and took a small sip, wrinkling her nose as she did so. After a minute she took another sip. "Well its staying down so that's an improvement."

I rubbed her hand. "That's all we've got so I'm going to ask Emmett to go hunt something up for you."

She nodded taking another sip.

Emmett

"Rose you are absolutely crazy. You want me to go hunt and bring it back here alive so we can drain it for Bella to drink."

She nodded, "Yes Em. Think you can manage that?"

I had no idea where she got this crazy notion.

"You do know Jaspers going to rip our heads off when he finds out?"

She pushed me, "Go"

I walked out to see Peter standing there,

"You're right, I can't just leave but I think your woman is crazy. What the fuck, I've done too many crazy things in my life to worry about another one. Lets go grab a take away for Bella."

We ran into the trees together.

"You think this is going to work?" I asked him as we ran,

"Fucked If I know but I guess anything is worth a try. She's having a really hard time of it."

"How long is it since she found out?"

"Not long enough for it to have grown to that size. I'm afraid it's some kind of mutant and any second it's going to burst out like that fucking alien"

"Shit don't even think like that. What do we do if Carlisle doesn't get here?"

"Fuck if I know that either. Leave the girls to it and hide out till it's all over I guess"

We came upon some deer then and brought one down each.

"You think this is going to be enough?"

Peter shrugged, "We can always get more" and we made our way back to the house with our burdens.

Rose

Emmett came up with a mug of blood so fresh it was still warm and I passed it to Bella who sipped it,

"This tastes different Rose"

"Yeah well I didn't want to tell you but the first lot was human blood, this is fresh deer blood."

Bella looked shocked but kept sipping.

Peter poked his head round the door then, "Hey Bells enjoying Bambi?"

I glared at him but Bella giggled.

"Nothing to compare it to. How about bottled Grizzly next time.

"Fuck me, you're putting orders in now. Women!" and he disappeared.

I gazed at Bella who was looking a little better, "Feeling any better?"

She nodded, "Thanks Rose. Any news on Carlisle and Esme?"

I shook my head, "Not yet but Alice said she'd told them. I expect they'll be here soon, and Alice too."


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter Fifty

Jasper

As I came back to the house I saw the R.V was still here and Peter and Emmett disappearing into the trees opposite. A car approached and I waited hoping it would be Carlisle but it was Alice. She smiled and came over to kiss me on the cheek.

"How is Bella? I'll bet she's feeling better since Carlisle got here"

I shook my head, "He's not here yet"

Her brow creased to a frown, "Esme told me they were almost here when I spoke to her last night."

"What? They haven't got here and we've heard nothing from them"

She took her phone out putting a finger to her lips,

"Hi Esme. How is Bella? I'm stuck so I wont be there for at least another day"

I heard her reply although I couldn't believe it,

"She's fine honey. Sorry you wont get here in time, You might as well stay put. I'll ring you as soon as she has the baby. I must go now Carlisle's calling me"

Alice snapped her phone closed angrily.

"Esme! She hasn't told him has she?" I asked her.

She shook her head, "I'm so sorry Jazz. I'll ring Carlisle direct."

She rang his cell phone but it went straight to voice mail.

"I bet she's turned it off without telling him. Now what?"

As I shook my head I heard a cry from the bedroom,

"Keep trying Alice. We need Carlisle here now."

I ran upstairs to see Bella sitting on the bed holding her belly, Rose standing with her and rubbing her back. "What's the matter Bella?"

She looked up with a faint smile, "Baby just stretching" she said.

It was then I saw the mug in her hand and smelled the blood.

"What are you drinking?" I took the almost empty mug from her and looked at Rose.

"It's all she can keep down and its giving her some colour back".

I couldn't argue the point, Bella had a faint colour in her cheeks again.

I took her hands, "I'm sorry its come to this Bella"

She smiled and leaned forward painfully to kiss me, "Hey I'm fine Jazz."

"Where did you get the blood?"

"Our two intrepid hunters are on permanent fast food runs."

That explained their disappearance. I got up to follow them but Bella gripped my hands tightly,

"Don't leave me Jazz. I'm scared. Where's Carlisle? I thought he'd be here by now"

"He's on his way" I said but Rose picked up the lie and looked at me over Bella's head. I shook my head and her eyes narrowed.

"I think I'll just go see if the boys are back yet and fill your mug up" she said.

I sat with Bella and she laid her head on my shoulder,

"I hope Carlisle gets here soon Jazz. I think this baby is getting ready to make an appearance".

I nodded and sent her calming thoughts to send her to sleep so she wouldn't see the time go by with no Carlisle.

Rose

I went outside when I saw Alice talking on the phone.

"Esme, we need Carlisle... I don't care about what they said to you... Bella's having this baby any time now and we need Carlisle so put him on the phone... I don't believe you... How could you do this to Bella? To Jasper?... You get him back and on the phone as soon as he gets back."

She snapped the phone shut and swore.

"What's going on Alice?"

"Esme wont tell Carlisle. Apparently Bella and Peter were both very rude to her at their last meeting and she's turned Carlisle's phone off so I can't reach him direct. Now she says he's gone hunting and she doesn't know where."

"Alice. I don't think we've got much longer. Bella's getting pains and I have no idea what to do. Have you?" Alice shook her head, "No Rose but we mustn't let Bella see we're scared. I think we have to get the guys out. They can keep trying Carlisle's cell phone, eventually he'll check it."

"It's the eventually part that worries me. I'm going to take some more blood to Bella you get the guys sorted out when they get back. Where's Charlotte?"

"She's trying to get hold of a Doctor she knows. He might be able to give us some advice over the phone" Alice saw my look, "It's better than nothing Rose"

I nodded and headed back inside.

Jasper

Bella's pains were getting more frequent and we both knew what that meant,

"Where's Carlisle?" she asked me as she straightened up.

"I don't know Bella but he'll be here"

She looked at me,"He's not coming is he?"

I couldn't lie to her "No Bella. Esme hasn't told him and we cant get through on his cell phone."

"So we're on our own as usual. It'll be OK Jazz. We'll manage, don't worry" She was telling me not to worry! "I think baby Whitlock is getting ready to meet us" she said as she doubled up again.

I rubbed her back and tried to take some of her pain but I was so worried I wasn't much help,

"Rose" I shouted, panic in my voice.

She came running up the stairs with a cell phone at her ear,

"Who is it?" I asked fingers crossed,

"Its Esme. She wants to talk to Bella"

I looked at her in disbelief, "What?" but Bella held out her hand so Rose passed the phone over.

"Esme you wanted to talk to me?"

We could all hear the conversation.

I hear you have a problem Bella"

"Not a problem Esme, I'm having Jaspers baby."

"Well that would seem like a problem to me anyway. Now you're crawling back to Carlisle are you? Do you really think he'll want to help you after all you and your friends said to him?"

"Well why don't you ask him Esme? Too afraid he might say yes?"

"Listen to me you little bitch, my husband is a good man but even he wouldn't forgive what Jasper did to Edward"

"Really? And he'd forgive what Edward did to me? Slightly hypocritical don't you think?"

"Well we'll never know will we because he won't be turning up to save your pretty little neck this time will he? You have no way of contacting him and I'm not going to. I just hope when you lay there in agony you remember what you did to my family, and I hope you all rot in hell".

Bella

Jasper snatched the phone from me but he was too late, she'd already cut me off.

"Looks like its down to us girls" I said looking at Rose and Charlotte who'd just come back in, shaking her head.

"I'm sorry Bella I couldn't get hold of John, so you're right it's just us."

I nodded and then the pain came again and I doubled over gasping. Jasper took my hand and I felt his warming calm spread through me,

"Thank you darling but I think the pain is my body's way of telling me its time so I guess I ought to listen to it. You go down with Emmett and Peter and keep trying Carlisle. We'll cope up here"

He nodded but I knew he didn't want to leave me.

"See if you can find anything on the internet about human vampire babies" I smiled at him as he cursed going down the stairs.

"Well girls I have no idea what's going to happen but I'm just glad I have such good friends with me"

Rose sat one side of the bed and Charlotte the other as the pains grew steadily worse. Rose had a cloth and kept wiping the sweat from my face and I tried very hard not to cry out as the pains came more and more quickly. Suddenly I felt a ripping inside and screamed loudly,

"Rose help me"

She dashed in from the bathroom and stopped in horror. My stomach was bulging horribly as the baby tried to fight its way out of my body.

"I don't know what to do Bella" she said in a shaky voice.

"Well it's not coming out the normal way so we need to cut her open" Charlotte shouted.

Rose looked horrified, "What?"

"Get a sharp knife Rose and get Jasper up here quick."

Rose flew out of the room reappearing with Jasper a second later. His face was a set mask as he came to my side,

"Jasper, take care of our baby" I whispered as the pain started again.

He took my hand in his, "I'll look after both of you Bella".

As the pain came again I sank into blackness.


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter Fifty One

Rose

I had no idea what to do and I longed to hear Carlisle's calm voice telling us exactly what we needed to do to help Bella. When the phone rang again I crossed my fingers leaving Jasper to answer it, I'd got the sharpest knife I could find but I just couldn't do it. I couldn't cut into Bella's body. When I heard Jasper mention Carlisle's name I heaved a sigh of relief. Jasper took the knife from me

"What do I do?"

Carlisle sent his instructions and Jasper sliced into Bella's stomach, I smelled the blood and stopped breathing. The knife refused to cut through the next membrane and Jasper gave me the knife and sliced through it with his teeth. Then I saw it, the baby struggling to break free of its mother. Jasper gently removed it and detaching it from Bella handed it to me without another glance. Bella lay unmoving and I saw her chest had stopped rising and falling.

"Jasper she's not breathing" I shouted and he moved to her side,

"Bella?" he cried as he pumped her chest,

"Get Charlotte, I need help"

I ran down to Charlotte,

"Jazz needs help"

She looked at the baby and the blood and shook her head "I can't Rose."

Peter ran past us and up the stairs "I'll do it"

Peter

When I got to the bedroom the smell of blood hit me and my mouth filled with venom. I swallowed it with difficulty and went to Jaspers side,

"What do you need?"

"Keep her heart beating so I can change her. I need the venom to pump round Peter, I can't lose, her I wont." I nodded, "It looks like a fucking slaughter-house Major"

He grunted as I pumped her chest. How he did it I've no idea but he bit into her neck injecting venom then running his tongue over the bite to seal it. He followed this with bites to her femoral artery and her wrists. He just kept biting and pumping venom into her blood supply until I had to stop him,

"Enough Major. You've done all you can. Now we wait."

His eyes were filled with venom and his hands clenched.

"It'll be OK Major. She'll be fine. I can keep her heart beating until the venom does its job."

He stood watching Bella as I continued to pump it, forcing the venom round and into her tissues.

Rose

I took the squirming bundle into the kitchen to wash the blood from its tiny limbs and saw it was a little girl. She was so beautiful with bright red eyes and a fuzz of blond hair. As I looked she studied me, not like a new-born baby at all. I wrapped her in a clean towel and cuddled her while Charlotte filled a bottle with animal blood Emmett had just provided. The little one started to suckle straight away and I sat with her on my lap mesmerized by her. Charlotte came to sit beside me looking at the tiny figure.

"Hows Bella?"

I shook my head, "Jazz is trying to change her but I'm not sure it's going to work. Her heart stopped so Peters working it to get the venom around her body. We can only wait and see."

"I'm sorry Rose I just couldn't cope with the blood. I'd have been more of a danger to her."

"It's OK Charlotte it nearly overwhelmed me. Jasper was the only one not affected by it all. Thank God we got through to Carlisle in time"

Charlotte looked at me and shook her head,

"We didn't. I read some stuff on the internet and rang through so Bella and you would think it was him, just to make you feel better."

"He never got through? Esme never told him?"

She shook her head, "No, and I have to tell you Rose. If Peter or Jasper get hold of the bitch she's dead."

I had to agree with her, nothing could make her actions acceptable.

Peter

I'd kept it up for ages but there was no response, no attempt by her heart to beat on its own or her lungs to take in air.

"I think its over" I said looking at him.

He shook his head, "No. She will make it. Bella's strong and determined. She won't leave me."

He cradled her head in his bloody hands, kissing her lips gently.

"Major she's not responding. Her heart stopped and she's lost too much blood. We have to stop."

He turned to me with a murderous look in his eyes. "We keep trying Peter."

I shook my head, "No its too late."

He pushed me away from her and took over. "Go Peter. You give up on her if you want, but I won't. Just go" I'd heard that tone of voice before and knew when to get the fuck out. At the bottom of the stairs Charlotte caught up with me,

"Anything?"

I shook my head, "She's dead Char but he wont accept it. He's too stubborn to see what's in front of him". She shook her head looking up the stairs but he'd heard me.

"Go Peter. If I see you again I'll take you to pieces. She's not dead."

I ran out and straight into Carlisle's car.

"Great. You always seem to appear when it's all over Doc."

He looked at me fearfully, "What do you mean?"

"She's dead Carlisle. You're too late. I've pumped her heart for hours but nothings happening. You need to explain it to Jasper."

He pushed past me and straight up the stairs.

Carlisle

I walked in on a scene of carnage, Bella's still pale body looked as if it had been in an explosion and Jasper was soaked with it.

"Carlisle help me" he whispered without turning round.

I looked at Bella, "She's lost too much blood Jasper."

"Do something" he begged.

I looked again, "OK First we need to tie off the broken blood vessels. Keep what blood she still has inside her body. Move round and let me see".

It looked hopeless to me but I would try for his sake. "She needs blood."

"Well were right out of human blood Carlisle." he snapped.

"Yes well..." then it hit me. "Rose, bring up the blood from the fridge in my study."

Rose appeared, "Its been used Carlisle"

"What?"

"I gave it to Bella. Baby needed blood and that was all we had until the guys went hunting."

"So Bella had it? She drunk it?"

Rose nodded.

"OK Then we might have a chance. I'd been working on a way of increasing blood cells from a transfusion. Bella drank the modified blood so its still in her system. Rose get the bags of saline up here."

Jasper continued to stroke Bella's hair then compress her chest.

"Just keep doing what you're doing Jasper."

He nodded as Rose came in with the saline bags followed by Charlotte.

"You're going to need someone to hold those bags."

I smiled at her "Yes thank you. Where's the baby?" I asked as I set the drips up.

"Down with Peter and Emmett."

Jasper looked up as Charlotte said this. "Peter?"

"Yes. He knows you don't want him up here but he still wants to help"

He nodded, "Yes."


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter Fifty Two

Charlotte

Rose and I held the bags up watching the liquid drip into Bella's veins and hoping against hope there would be a miracle. Jasper continued to pump her heart and breath into her.

"Jasper, you need to let one of us take over. Your thirst is getting worse. You need to hunt."

He shook his head vehemently.

"Hey" it was Peter at the door. "Your daughter has blood running in her veins. You want to be responsible for draining her? Get out there and fucking hunt. I'll take over. I was a prick but I'm straightened out now." Jasper looked over at him then sighed. "You keep her going Peter"

"Yeah Go, Go"

He left and shortly after I heard Emmett shout. There was a cry and then silence.

Charlotte

I handed my bag to Rose and went to find what was happening. Jasper passed me, he just couldn't stay away and Peter followed me down going outside to find Alice. In the kitchen stood Esme, the baby in one arm and a determined look on her face.

"Step aside Charlotte".

I did so as she put a hand over the baby's throat. "Where are the others?"

"Upstairs in the bedroom."

"Who went outside?"

"Only Peter."

"You move or call the others and I'll kill the baby"

Carlisle

I was amazed to see Esme in the doorway. "What are you doing here Esme?"

I saw she had the baby on her arm, the other hand around its throat.

"Step away from Bella Jasper."

Jasper just ignored her.

"I said step away from the bed or I'll kill the baby". Jasper looked round,

"Can't do that Esme"."

She tightened her grip and the baby whimpered,

"Esme please, this isn't right. That baby is innocent you can't threaten it" I coaxed her.

"Oh can't I? He killed my son and now he is going to pay for it".

"Please Esme give me the baby back" said Rose gently. "She's an innocent little baby Esme, you couldn't hurt a baby could you? Remember the pain when you lost your own, what it drove you to?"

"Yes Rose I remember so I know what Jasper will feel when he loses his wife and child. Now step away from Bella".

Jasper

She tightened her grip on the baby who started to struggle. Rose looked at me and I nodded. What else could I do?

As she moved back I saw Bella's chest move very slightly. Could it be that she was breathing for herself? I turned and opened my arms.

"Give me the baby".

She shook her head, "I don't think so" and I saw her muscles tense.

At the same time a figure leaped on her back from the window, pulling her arms back and my daughter fell. I caught her and held her close as Esme struggled to break free of Peter. They stumbled backwards out of the window to the ground below with an earth-shaking crash. Handing my daughter back to Rose I went over to Bella. As I watched her chest moved again and I saw her skin was paler than before. Reaching out I touched her face, it was the same temperature as me.

"Carlisle" I shouted and he was at my side. "Look" I pointed to her chest and we both heard the most wonderful sound, Bella's heart was beating frantically. She was pushing the venom around her body by herself and I felt the burn begin,

"Its happening Carlisle I can feel it. The venom is working".

Peter

None of us saw Esme until she ran in and grabbed the baby from Charlotte's arms and fled upstairs with it. I knew she was fucking crazy and thought she was going to try some mental stunt on the Major. I'd let him down once, I wouldn't let that happen again. I climbed the tree by the bedroom window and peered in cautiously. The fucking bitch had Bella's daughter by the throat and was threatening to kill her. I aimed directly at her back, hoping I could grab her arms before she did something to the baby. In the event it worked and I pulled her back out of the window with me. Praying that someone would catch the baby as it fell from her arms. We landed on the dirt, Esme scratching and biting my arm wrapped around her face as we hit. She took a couple of huge chunks from my forearm before Emmett appeared to help. She fought like a madwoman and it took the two of us to hold her down.

"Now what?" Shouted Emmett over her screams.

"Fucked if I know, down to me I'd rip her head right off and burn it".

We heard Jaspers cry to Carlisle.

"I hope that's good news" I said as Esme's efforts to free herself doubled.

"Shit I've had enough of this" I said and put my arm across her throat and jerked.

Her head came loose and I threw it aside.

"Got a lighter Em?"

He nodded and pulled it out of his pocket. I dropped the still struggling body on top of the head and lit the whole heap. As the flames licked skyward I smiled.

"I've wanted to do that for a long time. Goodbye Esme Cullen, may you burn in hell".

I knew Carlisle would want to talk to me so I hung around long after the smoke had dissipated and the ash blown away. I didn't have to justify myself when he appeared though. He took my hand and thanked me for doing what he should have done a long while ago.

"I knew she was unstable, that she didn't love me any longer. All her love was given to Edward and when he died she lost it all. I made a mistake changing her. She had tried to commit suicide over the loss of a baby and I hoped I could fill the void in her life as she filled a void in mine but she just couldn't get past the loss of a child. I gave her Emmett and Rose too but they never meant as much as Edward. She was a soul in torment Peter and I thank you for stopping her pain. Now I have to see if I can mend fences with my other children. If I can't then I fear my life will be an empty one, for I would never curse another woman with our life".

In turn I thanked him for his acceptance.

"Charlotte goes through phases when she wishes she were human so she could have the life that was denied her but she always tells me that it is only me who gives her the strength to work through the regret. I think some women are just stronger than others and Bella the strongest of all. She pulled us all along on her adventure and even now she's not done with us. Like you Carlisle I have fences to mend but unlike you I'm pretty sure I won't succeed".

I looked up to the bedroom window.

"Peter we all have moments of weakness. Give him time".

"He can have all the time he needs but I'm not sure eternity will be long enough. I gave up on Bella but he was right you know, he'd never have given up on us.


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter Fifty Three

Bella

I knew I was dead and in hell because I was burning. Tongues of flame licked at my organs but I was unable to move or even scream in my agony. All I could remember were Jaspers final words to me, that he would look after our baby and me. I didn't blame him for my death, he could only do so much and then it was for me alone to walk this path of pain. I would never see his angel's face, touch his beautiful body or hear his words of love. I'd never hold the product of that love nestled in my arms or hear its very first words. I had been blessed but now it was time to pay for the small piece of heaven I had been allowed. As the heat intensified I tried to remember all the good times, all the people I had loved and those who had loved me. I saw Charlie's face smiling at me, Renee laughing at something I'd done, Jake's smile like the sun, my sun, my first look at Edward and the love I thought we had shared, Jaspers face at the wedding, the hurt I caused him. A hurt I could never take back, but one he had never blamed me for. I didn't want to leave him, I'd found true love so late and now I'd lost it again. I tried to form his name but only flames erupted from my mouth.

Carlisle

Jasper was suffering the torments of hell with Bella, trying to help her through the extra days of agony. We knew it must be over soon but it had taken so long, her poor weak body had fought so hard against the venom in the end. He sat beside her for hours at a time, holding her hand and talking although we both knew she was beyond hearing his words. Then he would let one of us take over while he went down to see his daughter. I had thought he might reject her under the circumstances but when Rose brought her up and held her out he had taken the small bundle so gently and looked down with such tenderness that I knew he was seeing Bella in her face. She was so quiet in his arms as if knowing she was with the person who loved her most of all. Then he kissed her and handed her back to Rose, but a connection had been made because after a few hours he asked me to take his place at Bella's side and went down to sit with his little one. Rose came up with eyes full to tell me he was sitting with her and telling her all about her mother, his beautiful Bella.

Jasper

When I left my baby once more with Rose and came back to the bedroom I knew something had changed. I could feel Bella's emotions more clearly and I knew her fight was almost over. I took my place at her side and lifted her into my arms. She felt the same temperature as me now but her touch still seared my skin. I wiped away a few stray hairs that lay across her perfect face and kissed her cool lips. As I did so her heart beat for the final time and her breath stopped. I looked up to see everyone standing in the room, waiting for her to open her eyes.

"Perhaps you should lay her down Jasper. She's bound to be disoriented when she wakes." Carlisle pointed out.

I knew he was right but I couldn't force my body to work. My arms refused to let go of her, afraid she might never stir, that she might open her eyes and shrink away from me so I just shook my head, unable to speak.

Bella

Everything had gone very quiet, my heart that had beat so long and so loud over the past few days had stopped. There was no sound from within my body but my senses were being overwhelmed by sounds and smells from beyond. I took a breath, drawing in the scents surrounding me. The strongest and most important one was a mixture of spices that set my body tingling, but he wasn't the only one in the room. I could differentiate at least five others, no six, I thought. All subtly different and all telling me something. The lighter more floral scents angered me but I had no idea why. I could feel arms around me, I was pressed close to someone and I knew without opening my eyes that it was Jasper, it was a familiar closeness, comforting. I was scared at the thought of opening my eyes, would I still look on his face and feel the same love and awe? I tensed then opened them slowly to see him looking at me, his golden eyes too dark, the bruises under them standing out starkly against his pale skin.

I lifted my hand as slowly as if it were made of lead, so aware of the speed I could move, and touched his face with my very fingertip. His hand touched mind and our fingers laced together. I could have stayed like this for ever if not for those annoying scents still in the room. I sat up fast and he pulled away to give me space. I looked at the faces watching me, trying to put names to them. Carlisle, Emmett and Peter stood together protecting whoever gave off the other scents. I peered over them And saw three faces, Rose and Charlotte watched me back and although I didn't want them here, so close to Jasper, I dismissed them as threats. It was the other face that angered me most. The smallest of the three, dark short hair and a pretty face. The face of a deadly enemy and I found myself in a crouch in front of Jasper snarling at this woman, this threat to me.

"Bella its fine. Alice isn't a threat to you. You remember she helped us"

Jasper's voice was so beautiful I was lost in it. I turned to him and touched his face again, my fingertips tingled with desire at the feel of his skin. But I couldn't turn my back on my enemy, she was still here. I whipped my head round to look at her over the three males. I knew I could reach her if I wanted, they were no match for my speed and strength as a new-born.

Then one of the men spoke, his voice like suede and my eyes flickered to him. He was tall and dark-haired, I recognized Peter.

"I've had enough of this pussy footing about. Bella you know us all and you know we're not a threat to you so stand up straight and say Hi for fuck sake."

I couldn't help the smile that erupted on my face.

"Peter. You are a friend"

I moved forward and took his face between my hands. The others tensed but Peter smiled into my face.

"I said you'd make an extraordinary vampire and fuck me, I was right." I looked over his shoulder to Charlotte and a picture flickered in my mind. I turned too quickly dragging Peter round with me,

"Jasper, the baby?"

"If you let go of Peter it will be easier to talk" he pointed out as Peter grimaced in pain.

"Bella I like my face the shape it is"

I laughed and let go of him, "Sorry Peter"

Then I turned to Jasper again, "My baby?"

"First we hunt, then you see your daughter."

"We have a daughter?"

He nodded a wonderful smile on his face.

"Why can't I see her now?"

"She is part human Bella, with blood in her veins."

"Oh" I knew what he meant but I had no desire to hunt, no thirst.

He held out his hand, "Come, We'll hunt together"

I looked at the open window dubiously then with his encouragement jumped. It was a wonderful feeling, landing catlike rather than on my face as my human body would have done. I gripped his hand tightly and we ran into the trees.


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter Fifty Four

Jasper

I watched in awe as Bella moved like a Panther, it was all instinctual and she took down her first deer within minutes. I hung back to give her space, we could be very possessive of our kills especially newborns. When she'd drained it she threw the carcase into the undergrowth and looked round. A few tiny smears of blood on her lips the only sign of what she'd been doing. When she saw me she smiled and beckoned me over with a crooked finger. I moved slowly so as not to startle her but she was impatient and ran to me, knocking us both to the ground. As I groaned from her grip on my arm she pulled her hand from me,

"Sorry Jazz. I forgot I'm stronger than you for now. You smell wonderful."

I smiled up at her, "I don't mind. Its been a long time since I've been attacked by a beautiful woman who didn't want me dead."

I saw her eyes narrow, "No woman will ever hurt you again"

She stroked my face, "You are so beautiful it takes my breath away."

As she said this she undid my shirt with her other hand, ripping the material in her haste. Then she ran her hands over the scars,

"Even these make no difference to your beauty" and she trailed kisses down to my navel.

"Bella. I want nothing more than to make love to you but do you think you've hunted enough? If not you might take a few chunks out of me"

She laughed, "No Jasper never, I love you so much"

As her fingers toyed with my belt I stiffened and pulled away.

"What? What did I do wrong?"

Then her head whipped round and she leaped to her feet in a protective crouch in front of me.

Peter

When they'd gone to hunt we all relaxed.

"Not bad for a new-born" said Emmett with admiration. "I just about ripped the place apart when I first woke up"

Rose laughed. "You still do on occasion Em".

I touched Carlisle on the arm. "Can we talk?"

He nodded and we headed out into the trees.

"What's the matter Peter?" he asked when we were far enough from the others not to be overheard.

"There's trouble coming up fast. Esme told the Volturi about Bella still being human and they're tracking us. Do you think they'll stop now they know she's been changed?"

He stood deep in thought for a minute, "I honestly don't know Peter. Aro might be interested in her because she could block the Volturi gifts even as a human. Caius will bay for her death because she stayed human after being warned. Marcus could go either way, if he bothers at all. It's a close call."

"So what do we do for the best?"

"I could contact Aro and find out what's likely to happen, he might talk to me. Other than that I guess we keep running for now."

"We?"

"Peter I know what you think of me but I do care about Bella. My attempts to help haven't always resulted in the best outcome but I do want to help, besides it was my wife who caused all this trouble so I need to make amends if I can".

"Fair enough Doc. I guess the more the merrier if the Volturi fuckers are on our tail."

Charlotte

I ran for my life through the trees in the direction I knew Peter and Carlisle had taken. I knew they were on my trail but I was fast and I hoped to get far enough to lose them. I heard a footstep behind me and a terrible pain ran through my body. I wasn't going to make it, I just hoped at least one of the others had better luck and as I saw the flames I thought of Peter.

Emmett

We scattered at their approach, each hoping to get away and warn the others. Rose gave me a final glance as she ran into the trees behind the house, the tiny bundle held protectively in her arms, Alice watching her back. I took off in the direction Jasper and Bella had left to go hunting. I just hoped they stayed away, along with Peter and Carlisle because Jasper was going to need his fighting friends if he was to survive. They'd caught up with us before we had a chance to defend ourselves but there weren't enough to catch us all and I made as much noise as I could to draw them away from Rose and the baby. I just hoped my sacrifice would give them the time they needed to get away to safety.

Rose

Alice and I had just finished feeding the baby when we heard a scream outside and Alice checked out the window as I wrapped baby back in her blanket. When Alice turned back I saw a look of horror on her face. "What? Alice?" I shouted, scared now.

"Rose go now" she whispered pushing me out the back door and into the trees. As we ran I saw Emmett running in the opposite direction followed by two figures. As he entered the trees he looked over and smiled at me. He was saying goodbye, I could feel it.

Alice pushed me on, "Go Rose Go."

We ran as swiftly as we could, Alice watching my back. After a while we stopped to listen, baby never made a sound and we could hear running feet and a high-pitched scream. As we stood frozen a black cloaked figure burst into the clearing looking right at us but not seeing us. I looked at Alice who was still like me. The red eyes scoured the surroundings before going back the way he'd come. We waited but there were no more sounds and she turned to me,

"What happened? How could he miss us?"

I shook my head, too terrified to speak.

"Well let's make the most of our luck and keep running".

We headed off again away from Forks and towards Seattle. In a crowded city we stood more chance of losing any pursuit.

Peter

Carlisle and I had just started to head back when we heard a scream and the sound of a pursuit. I grabbed his arm and putting a finger to my lips indicated we should climb a nearby tree and try to see what was going on. From our vantage point we could see the house. Black cloaked figures were appearing from the trees and moving towards the house.

"Fuck its the Volturi" I swore.

Carlisle pointed and I saw figures leave the house and scatter. Charlotte was pursued by two of the Volturi, one was Jane, but I couldn't make out the other. I uttered an oath and scrambled down the tree,

"Carlisle find Jasper and Bella fast"

He nodded as I ran in the direction my wife had taken, hoping against hope I would be in time to save her.

Carlisle

The Volturi had taken us by surprise and I knew there would be casualties. As I ran in the direction Jasper had taken Bella I heard someone else running, then heard a crash as two figures stumbled into view. Emmett was being attacked by the huge Felix but he was putting up a good fight. Looking to make sure no one else was close I joined Emmett and between the two of us we managed to put an end to the huge guard although we couldn't burn him, it might give our position away.

"Rose? The baby?" I asked him anxiously.

"They ran off with Alice. I don't know Carlisle."

"You go find Jasper, I'll see if anyone else made it."

He nodded, running forward again while I looked up to see purple smoke roiling into the air. One of our number at least had lost the fight for survival, I didn't think any of us would risk setting a fire.


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter Fifty Five

Jasper

Emmett crashed through the bushes to our right.

"Jazz its the Volturi, they're here"

Bella straightened up her eyes wide, "The others? My baby?"

He shook his head, "I tried to divert attention from Rose and Alice while they took the baby and ran. I don't know about the others, Peter and Carlisle weren't there so they might be safe."

I nodded and took Bella's arm, "Come on we have to get back and see what's happening."

We ran, all three, as if the Hounds of Hell were on our tail instead of up ahead. When we broke through the trees close to the house we knew it was all over. There were no enemy standing, a Volturi guard lay in pieces at Peters feet and when I looked at his face I knew Charlotte was dead. His eyes were empty except for rage. He whirled when he heard us and came over,

"Where the fuck were you Major? We needed you. Charlotte needed you, where were you?"

Emmett stepped forward but I shook my head. Peter needed to rage at someone, better me than the others. "We'll find them Peter, find them and revenge her death."

He nodded jaw tight, then ran into the trees where we heard a cry of agony from him. We looked all round but there was no sign of the others until Carlisle came back.

He looked at me, "The others?"

"Charlotte's dead. I don't know about the others"

Bella fell to her knees in pain, "Jazz they've taken my baby"

"We don't know that Bella. Rose and Alice may well have got away." She wouldn't be consoled and stayed there in the dirt while Emmett and I followed the trail hoping to find the girls had made it.

Rose

We were so close to the road now and could run faster. Baby was still and quiet in my arms, almost as if aware that any noise could give us away. We heard pursuit in the distance and smelled burning.

"They got at least one of us" whispered Alice.

I just hoped it wasn't Emmett, selfish I knew but he was my mate.

"Where do we go?" I asked her, "And why didn't you see them coming?"

Alice turned angry eyes to me, "Rose, we were all distracted by events."

"Well can you see what happens next?" I hissed.

There was a terrible cry and Alice shouted "Go Rose. I'll cover your back. The others will find you. Good luck".

I chanced a single glance back and saw Alice confronting Alec. I knew she had no chance but I couldn't stop to help. If I did we would all die so I turned and ran on holding the baby as tightly as I could in my anxiety.

Emmett

I didn't find anything although I traced them all the way to the highway. I smelled Volturi, had the girls been taken or had they got away? They hadn't been killed that was for sure and Alice wouldn't be anyway or Aro would throw a major fit. He coveted Alice the most of all the Cullens. I made my way back slowly to the others, we were a depleted group now. Carlisle, Jasper, Bella, Peter and myself, could we take on the Volturi and win? Highly unlikely I thought. We got our stuff together and loaded up my truck, we needed to get out of here now.

"Where we going?" I asked Jasper as we left.

"Italy" was the cold reply.

I looked at Carlisle but he just shrugged. Half way there Carlisle's phone started to beep. He looked at Jasper, "Answer it".

I was relieved to hear Rose's voice, she'd made it and what's more she had the baby with her.

"Alice?" Carlisle asked.

"No. She stayed back, Alec was on our tail. Did you find her?"

"No. We lost Charlotte too."

She told us where she was and we arranged to pick her up on the way.

Rose

I was so relieved when I saw Emmett's truck. He jumped down and grabbed me in a bear hug just as Bella took her daughter from me. Jasper looked concerned to see her so close to the baby but he needn't have worried. She kissed her daughters cheek and handed her to Jasper, taking deep breaths of air. I explained exactly what had happened from the time we saw the Volturi arrive, and we all agreed that it was most likely they had taken Alice back to Volterra with them, back to Aro. Which meant he would know about Bella and her daughter. There was no alternative but to go to Italy and try to get her back. Jasper was worried that taking Bella to Italy might be handing her over to her death but she refused to stay behind. I needed to speak to him alone, I had a theory I wanted to talk to him about.

Jasper

Bella was sitting with Carlisle and our daughter who had finally got her name, Charly, in honour of her Aunt Charlotte who had given her life to save her. Rose motioned me over and we walked away from the others, "What's the matter Rose?"

"There's something strange about Charly I think."

"Like?"

"Jasper we were in a clearing and a Volturi guard came in behind us but he never saw us. We were more or less in front of him but he looked straight through us."

"And you think that was something to do with Charly?"

"Well none of us can do it, the invisible trick, so what do you think is the answer?"

I looked back at my daughter, "You think she can hide things in plain sight?"

"I don't know what to think but someone helped us and as far as I know there was no one else around."

"Do you think it was because you were in danger?"

"I have no idea but it might be worth finding out"

I nodded OK.

Carlisle

When Jasper and Rose came back the atmosphere had changed between them, there was animosity in the air.

"Bella would you give Charly to me for a minute" Rose said coldly.

Bella looked at him surprised but handed her daughter over.

"Right Rose. What were you saying earlier?"

She looked at him scornfully, "I said what kind of man leaves his daughter in danger while he swans off with another woman"

We were all aghast, Rose never spoke to Jasper this way, they were close friends. I looked at Charly and she seemed to be watching the argument almost as if she understood there was something going on.

"Rose, its none of your business what I do."

"With Charlotte though? Here you take your baby and I just hope you're more faithful to her than you are to her mother."

Peter had stood up and his hands were shaking, "Rose explain yourself" he growled.

"I saw Jasper and Charlotte shortly before Charly was born. They were all over each other."

I tried to hold Peter back but he shrugged my arm off and flew at Jasper who ran backwards a few paces then stopped. Peter however kept running straight into the trees. He came back a few seconds later still livid. "Where did that fucker go?" he snarled as he walked past Jasper.

Rose took his arm, "Sorry Peter. That was a lie"

"What?" he said still looking around.

"We had to get you angry enough to attack Jasper"

"What the fuck for?"

She smiled, "You just proved my hypothesis"

"Speak English for fuck sake" He growled but not so angry.

"When Alice and I were running away one of the Volturi followed us" She told him exactly what had happened.

"So? What's that got to do with me?"

She turned him round to face Jasper.

"How the fuck did you get there?"

"I've been here all the time. You couldn't see me because Charly saw you as a threat and cloaked me." "Well if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes I wouldn't have believed it but he's right Peter, you ran straight by Jasper and never even saw him. We need to keep this from the Volturi at all costs or Charly will never be safe."

"And how the fuck do we do that Carlisle when he can read our thoughts?"

Bella stood up then, "Not mine Peter. I'm a blank to Aro. So I have to go and try to get Alice back."

Jasper was beside her in an instant, "Not alone you don't."

She smiled at him and looked at me. "Carlisle have you ever heard of a shield?"

I nodded, "Yes Bella and you're probably right. You are one but I'm not sure if you were thinking of shielding others and even if you could it wont help against Aro. If he sees you are a powerful shield he'll just want you as well."

"So what do you suggest Carlisle?" she asked angrily.

"I think I should contact Aro and see what he wants."

"We know what he wants, Bella, and he's got the other thing he wanted, Alice."

"No. We know he wanted Alice but he only wanted Bella because Edward never changed her. Now she's one of us it could change things."

None of us were happy but we agreed to let Carlisle try to speak to Aro.


	56. Chapter 56

.Chapter Fifty Six

Carlisle

I knew it was a long shot but I tried ringing the Volturi in Italy. After a lot of waiting I got through but not to Aro, it was Caius who came to speak to me.

"Carlisle, we thought we might be hearing from you soon. I take it you are ringing about Alice."

"I would like to know why Volturi guards attacked my family at our house Caius."

"We were looking for Edwards wife Isabella."

"Oh, why?"

"She was given an order to be changed and she ignored that order Carlisle"

"No, Edward ignored your command not Bella. He refused to change her and he's now dead and Bella a vampire."

"Really? We hear she's involved with Jasper Whitlock."

"Yes. They are married, mated and together. So she has obeyed your command quite willingly."

"And Edward?"  
"You already know he is dead, killed by Jasper."

"True. So Bella is free to continue her life with Jasper. Everyone happy and our apologies for the unfortunate incident at your home. I think the loss of our valuable guard member Felix makes us even."

"No Caius. You have a member of my family under arrest in Volterra."

"Really, Can you prove that?"

"I know Alice is being held against her will in Volterra and I want her released."

"And what can you offer in return?"

"What is it you want Caius? I know she was taken for a reason and once I heard your voice on the phone I also knew that Aro wasn't involved in the action. What is it you are interested in Caius?"

"Very perceptive of you Carlisle. I want Jasper Whitlock"

"Why?"

"I have a slight problem I want solving and he is the ideal man for the job"

"So Jasper in exchange for Alice?"

"In a nut shell, yes."

"And what is it you want Jasper to do?"

"I want a certain person disposed of"

"Which person?"

"Oh I think I'd like to speak to Jasper personally about that."

Jasper took the phone from me,

"Speak"

"Major Whitlock, how nice to speak to you personally at last. Congratulations on your marriage to Bella. Aro is most upset that you felt it necessary to kill Edward to achieve it but that's another matter. I want you to do me a small favour and in return I will return Alice Cullen to her family."

"Who?"

"So a man of few words, I'd heard that. Very well, I want you to arrange for someone to disappear very quietly. A person who has caused me a few problems and who is getting more problematic with every passing year. I want to make life easier for us all, and this would do that."

"Aro"

"So brains as well as brawn. Yes. He is growing weak and making dangerous decisions, becoming soft enforcing our laws. You dispose of him and Alice can come home."

"When?"

"The sooner the better. I can arrange a visit, you could bring your beautiful wife, just to show him that his decision regarding her has been carried out."

"One week."

"Very well. It has been a pleasure conducting business with you."

Jasper

Carlisle looked at me in horror as I put the phone down.

"You can't trust him Jasper. What makes you think Caius will keep his side of the bargain?"

"Oh he won't, but then neither will I."

"What?"

"I'll go to Volterra with Bella and we'll see Aro. If Caius wants me to kill him then he has to give me an opportunity alone with Aro."

Carlisle nodded, "And you intend telling him what Caius is planning?"

"No. It would be my word against his. Who would you believe if you were Aro."

"So what do you intend doing Jasper?"

Jasper shook his head and walked out taking Bella with him.

Bella

I had no idea what Jasper had planned but I trusted his judgement too much to question him. We arranged for Charly to stay with Rose and Emmett. Peter and Carlisle would be coming with us as far as Rome. Only because they refused to be left behind and Jasper preferred to know where they were. I thought he might have plans made with Peter but if he had he was keeping them to himself. I hated leaving my daughter behind but I knew Jasper needed my shield if he was to get near any of the brothers, especially as Jane Super Bitch and Alec would be there. We practised over the next few days so I could protect Jasper with ease.

We flew out on a Jet put at our disposal by the Volturi. I wondered if Aro or Caius had arranged it all, one or the other wouldn't be around to arrange the return flight, of that I was sure. I had complete confidence in my husband's ability to pull this off and get us out safely. There was a car waiting at the airport and we were whisked quickly to Volterra. Jane and Alec were waiting for us at the entrance of the clock tower and took us in a different entrance from the one I'd used with Edward some years before. Looking at the fountain in the square I had a flash back to that day, seeing Edward about to step into the sunlight. He had loved me then and I thought I'd loved him too. I was a child who played at love while my one true mate waited and watched.

Jasper

I knew that I had to make my move soon. The longer we stayed here the greater the danger to Bella. I wondered who of the Volturi brothers would meet us, in the event it was all three. Aro moved forward ahead of the other two and the momentary scowl on Caius face was noted.

"My dear Isabella, how lovely to see you again and so radiant"

He held his hand out and she took it with a smile, knowing he would see no more than he did at her last visit.

"Aro, how gracious of you. I thought I should show you that I am indeed changed now and with my husband Major Whitlock"

The use of my title did not go unnoticed. "

Ah yes, Major Whitlock. A man I have heard much about but never met."

He held his hand out to me and Caius tensed. I moved forward but didn't take his outstretched hand.

"Aro. I never shake the hand of a man I'm about to kill"

Aro stepped back while Caius watched, eyes sparkling.

"Oh. You have come here to kill me?"

"That was the plan but I'm always open to renegotiation."

Aro looked behind him to his brothers,

"I wonder who would want me dead."

Then he turned back, "And what is your price for doing this deed?"

I looked back at him, "Not a high one Aro. You knew about the abduction of Alice Cullen I take it?"

His eyes narrowed, "Alice Cullen has been kidnapped by someone here?"

"Oh I think you knew about it. I think the whole thing was a ruse. You wanted to know if we were trustworthy Aro. You set a trap for us, the Cullens and the Whitlocks. Caius is good but not as good as me." Aro smiled, "Bravo Major Whitlock, or may I call you Jasper? The plan was a good one, well executed don't you think?"

"As a matter of fact no. I lost a good friend and another friend lost his mate. Someone had to pay for this, the architect of the plan I think would be a suitable payment."

I swung round and leaped over Aro and his shadow to get my hands on Caius. He struggled and both Jane and Alec attacked but Bella's shield protected me. I looked at Aro who smiled gently,

"I'm afraid I have no choice Caius." and he nodded.

I ripped Caius head from his shoulders as Aro motioned for the others to stand down. As I flicked my lighter and set fire to the limp body of Caius Volturi the door opened and Alice ran in. She hugged Bella and turned to me.

"Thank you Jasper."

I nodded to her hen turned to Aro,

"Very good double cross Aro. What a convenient way to rid yourself of a threat you couldn't kill yourself." He smiled a cruel smile, "Sometimes one has to use underhand ways to rid oneself of a problem. A shame about your friend but sacrifices are unavoidable sometimes. Well it was very nice to meet you. I hope we won't need to meet again."

He turned to Bella, "You have an exceptional husband. So nice to have seen you again Bella. Give my regards to Carlisle and the others, and here" He held out a small package, "A small present for your daughter."

I took it from him with a curt nod and escorted Bella out of the audience chamber.

"Lets go home darlin'"


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter Fifty Seven

Bella

When we got back to Rome we found Carlisle alone,

"Where's Peter?" I asked.

Carlisle shook his head, "He just upped and left. I don't know what he's got in mind but I doubt very much it's going to result in a positive outcome for anyone."

"You shouldn't have let him go. We both know what he's going to try to do"

"Yes Jasper but how was I supposed to stop him. Remember you were the one who gave him the OK to come with us."

"Only because I wanted him so I knew what he was up too. I trusted you to look out for him yet you left him knowing I was worried?"

Carlisle nodded, "Well he's gone and there's nothing we can do about it so tell me how you managed to get out?"

"Nothing we can do? I know where he's going and why, and I'll stop him if I can."

"There's nothing you can do Jasper, take Bella and go home to your daughter."

Jasper shook his head, "I can't just abandon him Carlisle. It's not the way I am. He watched my back now its time for me to watch his." He turned to me, "Bella I want you to stay here with Carlisle. If I'm not back in twenty-four hours I want you to go home, back to Charly."

"I'm going back with you."

He shook his head,

"Charly deserves better than to lose both her parents on a crazy suicide mission"

I looked as Carlisle's words sank in, "Suicide mission?"

Jasper snarled at him, "Enough Carlisle. I never go out looking to die and Peter's better than you think."

I tried to change his mind in vain, he refused to let me go with him and, kissing me tenderly, walked out. As he went I heard his voice so low it was only just audible,

"Love you Bella with all my heart. Look after Charly and don't let her forget me."

I ran forward with a cry but Carlisle held me back,

"Bella you have to let him go. It's a matter of honour for him. I'll get us seats on the next flight home."

I turned to look at him aghast, "We wait Carlisle, a day like we said."

He shook his head, "He only said that to appease you. He wont be coming back. He and Peter are no match for the Volturi."

"Then they need my shield"

"You promised to go home to Charly, now come on, we'll get out of here."

I struggled but Carlisle was strong enough to hold me. My new-born strength wasn't enough because I'd been so long burning. We heard a tap on the door and Carlisle opened it. I gasped as Aro Volturi walked in accompanied as always, by Renata and two guards.

"Well Aro? I kept my side of the bargain now its time to keep yours."

I turned to Carlisle who looked at me sadly.

"I'm sorry Bella but I had no choice. You can go home now. Go back to Forks and the others."

I didn't understand, "What's happening Carlisle?"

He sighed, "I contacted Aro when Alice went missing. I had to have her back Bella so I made a deal. Jasper and Peter in exchange for Alice. Caius death was just an added bonus to Aro"

"Why Carlisle?" I whispered.

"I must have Alice back Bella, I love her."

I stood stunned by his words.

"And Peter? Jasper? Why do the Volturi want them?"

I spun to look at Aro.

"I lost my best guard in Forks Bella. I need fighting men and they are the best after all."

I was beyond fury, "You betrayed us for Alice, Carlisle?"

He nodded and tried to take my arm. "Come Bella we need to get to the airfield, there's a jet waiting for us." "You had it all worked out so well didn't you Carlisle? You think I'm going to leave Jasper and Peter behind and calmly go back to Forks?"

"Yes Bella and you will. Remember your daughter."

I saw in his eyes a warning. If I didn't go quietly he would tell Aro about Charly and I'd lose her too."

"You bastard" I spat.

Aro turned, "Goodbye Carlisle and thank you for your cooperation."

He was gone in an instant and I turned on Carlisle,

"You gave up two good men who trusted you to get Alice because you love her! Then you threaten to tell Aro about my daughter. You're despicable."

He looked uncomfortable but just took my arm. "Now Bella" and pulled me out into the corridor.

I couldn't argue with him, he held the upper hand, I couldn't put our daughter at risk after promising to look after her. When we reached the airfield the jet was waiting Alice already seated. When she saw Carlisle she gave a little cry and ran to him throwing her arms around his neck.

"Oh Carlisle, I thought I'd never see you again. How did you get me away from the Volturi?" He smiled at her,

"It doesn't matter, just that you are here."

She looked at me, "Bella? Where's Jasper? Did you come alone".

I couldn't believe she didn't know. "You didn't see it Alice? How could you have missed Carlisle's double cross."

She glared at me, "Hardly a double cross Bella. You came with your own agenda"

"No Alice we came to try and get you free of Aro, without sacrificing any more friends"

She smiled and suddenly everything became clear,

"You saw all this didn't you Alice? The whole thing? When? How long have you known?"

She shrugged as the plane took off, "Most of it all the time, but really clearly when you ran away from Edward. Then it all became crystal clear. Esme would die, I would get Carlisle and you would have your daughter to love."

"And what about Jasper, Charlotte and Peter?"

Her smile was even broader. "That was just the icing on the cake Bella. Those two always hated me, they thought I was bad for Jasper. Well they wont think it now, the bitch is dead and he's now a Volturi guard along with Jasper."

"But why Jasper?" I asked.

"Simple, he wanted you and not me. Nobody gives me up for a mere human."

"All this for payback Alice?"

She nodded.

I turned to Carlisle, "And you? What's your part in all this?"

He sighed, "I didn't know it all until recently but Alice is my mate and I'd do anything for her. To keep her happy and safe."

"They won't stay with the Volturi" I pointed out.

Alice beamed, "Oh yes they will, they'll have no choice."

"Why?"

"Chelsea will keep them loyal, it's what she does."


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter Fifty Eight

Bella

I couldn't believe that Carlisle had given Peter and Jasper to Aro as guards in order to get Alice back, but worse than that Alice had betrayed us all just for a petty hatred of the Whitlocks. The worse thing of all was that there was nothing I could do about it without getting Charly in danger. I sat in stunned silence for the whole flight. Once back in the USA Carlisle and Alice left me. They'd obviously realised they wouldn't be welcome back by the others once I told them what they had done. Emmett came to pick me up from the airport with Rose and Charly. When he saw I was alone his face dropped

"Bella what happened? Carlisle rang to say everything had gone according to plan. Where are Jazz and Peter?"

When I told him what had happened he couldn't believe it but my attention was focused on my daughter. She'd grown so much in the few days we'd been away, with her blonde hair she reminded me painfully of Jasper, the father she may never see thanks to Carlisle and Alice.

Emmett

I could hardly believe what Bella told me, how Carlisle and Alice had betrayed family, had given Jasper and Peter to the Volturi. I was all for going over and trying to get them back until Bella told me of Carlisle's threat. What she didn't quite grasp was that he would hold that over her head for ever. If Aro needed anything of us we would have no choice but to agree or risk Charly. Rose had tried to talk to Bella but she just shook her head, took her daughter in her arms and walked away, dry sobs heaving her shoulders.

Bella

I felt lost, totally drained of all emotion except love for my daughter but it was never going to be enough to stop the unending pain at losing her father, my friend, lover, partner, Jasper. A huge hole had been punched through me and everything was draining away, all I could do was think about him, his face, his eyes, his smile, the feel of his arms around me, the whisper of his voice in my ear. The pain of his loss was unbearable, I sat rocking our daughter and feeling my world had crashed and burned. Rose came over with Charly's dinner but I couldn't let her go. If I lost her that would be the end of me. I didn't hear what she said, it was a meaningless mumble. I got up and went over to Emmett.

"I have to go to Volterra. I have to find Jasper and bring him home or stay with him, I just can't exist without him."

Emmett understood my feelings but he still tried to talk me out of it. "

Bella you take Charly to Volterra and Aro will take her from you."

"He will in the end anyway Emmett. That threat will be used sometime. I can live with the Volturi as long as I have Jasper but I can't live without him."

"Bella would you just give it a week or two, only I cant believe Jazz and Peter wouldn't try to get away." Charly put her little hand to my face then and smiled,

"Mummy"

We looked at her in astonishment,

"You get daddy back."

"Oh honey, I wish I could"

She smiled at me again, "Mummy, you can, use your magic"

Emmett looked at me and smiled,

"From the mouth of babes".

Of course! Why hadn't I thought of that? I could stop Chelsea from influencing them by throwing my shield over them. It didn't stop Carlisle's threat though and I turned to Emmett,

"What about Carlisle? He'll tell Aro about Charly."

Emmett shook his head,

"Not if you get Peter and Jasper out. Would you tempt providence if you were him? I wouldn't want Jazz on my tail."

I smiled, "Sounds like a plan. I need to get back to Volterra Emmett, now."

Rose agreed to look after Charly again, in fact she jumped at the opportunity. I thought by the time I got back this time Charly would probably be wearing high heels and driving! We made the flight arrangements and I spent the last few hours telling our daughter all about her father and what kind of man he was. I needed her to know that we were both doing everything to keep her safe. As I left she stood on wobbly legs and waved,

"Bye Mummy. Bring Daddy home"

"I will precious."

Emmett drove me to the airport and waited until the flight was called,

"I'll only contact you if Carlisle or Alice turn up. No news is good news Sis" and he kissed me on the cheek, "See you soon, all of you" and I walked through Passport Control praying I wouldn't come back alone. The flight was long and tedious and I felt so lonely remembering the last time I had flown, with Jasper at my side.

When we landed I hired a car to drive to Volterra, I had no idea how I was going to find Jazz and Peter in the labyrinth that was the Volturi Headquarters but something would come to me I hoped. I parked up outside the town and walked in just as the sun was going down. There were vampires outside now the sun had set. I decided in the end to make a frontal attack and entered through the Clock Tower. The glossy receptionist was as helpful as the one who had been on duty when I came before. I asked to see the two new Volturi guard but she smiled and said that she would make some enquiries taking my name.

After a few minutes I saw the Poisoned Dwarf appear in the inner doorway, a scowl on her face.

"Bella, what can we do for you?"

"You know exactly why I'm here so lets cut the crap."

She smiled spitefully, "I'm so sorry but I can't help you. Our guard aren't here at the moment. They are away on business. So was there anything else?"

I shook my head and she turned quickly and disappeared. I turned despondently away and walked back out into the square. As I headed back to the car wondering what to do next I heard a sound and turned to see a figure beckoning me from an alleyway. I stopped and looked around but I couldn't see anyone else around. "Bella, if you want to know about your husband you had better come over here."

I knew the voice but I couldn't place it so I walked over slowly and as I got closer I saw the face and stopped wary at once.

"Don't worry Bella. It doesn't suit me for Aro to have two such loyal and deadly soldiers at his side so it's in my best interests for you to find them and take them home."

"I don't trust you"

"I didn't expect you to but I am your only option."

He was right, "Very well. Where are they?"

"Aro has sent them on an errand. He thought you might come back for them. They are actually in North America at the moment. We've had trouble with two vampires and they've been sent to neutralize them." "Where?"

"That's the delicious irony Bella. They are in Washington State"

I saw it then, "Aro sent them to kill Carlisle and Alice didn't he? He didn't trust Carlisle after he betrayed us, thinking he could do the same to him, and he knows Alice will never join them."


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter Fifty Nine

Bella

As soon as I got back and found Emmett waiting I told him what I'd been told and he came up with a useful bit of information. Rose had spoken to Alice and they were holed up in Seattle waiting for news of what happened in Volterra. They were flying out in the next couple of days for Northern Europe although exactly where she wasn't willing to say. Why she'd even spoken to Rose I didn't know, because she must be aware that Rose knew Carlisle had abandoned us for Alice. We both thought it was obviously a red herring so Seattle was the last place to look. What Alice didn't know was that Emmett had been experimenting with the mobile phones and he had put a GPS tracker on, so Rose knew exactly where Alice was when she called. They were actually in Colorado, far enough but not too far for us. We flew into Denver and hired a car which Emmett drove, I was way too nervous to concentrate on the roads. We drove quickly to their last known position and as we got close I knew it was going to be a very close run thing. I knew Jasper was nearby, I could feel his presence. I wanted to go straight to them until Emmett pointed out they might get me before I got them.

"Bella you need to understand that they are working in Guard Mode and anyone who gets between them and their target will be eliminated as a matter of course."

I knew he was right but it hurt to know I was in danger from my husband, even if it wasn't his fault.

Emmett

I managed to rein Bella in but it was hard. We really needed to locate their target before they did so we'd be ready for them when they turned up. Then Bella could throw her shield and hopefully get them to recognise us for who we were before we got our asses handed to us, Rose was going to be really pissed if I got myself killed. I had a few ideas where to look for them based on Alice's taste which I didn't think Carlisle would have been able to alter. We looked at the couple of Boutique Hotels using the excuse we'd lost the hotel name and were supposed to be meeting our friends this afternoon. It was pretty weak but I think a combination of Bella's figure with the desk clerks, and mine with the maids we managed to catch, worked its magic. They were at the third place we tried on the seventh floor.

We went up, using the stairs, very cautiously because the Bell Boy had told Bella that another man had been asking the same questions. From his description we recognised Peter. So the guys were already here and hot on the trail. When we got to their room we listened but there were only two people in the room and we recognised the voices as Carlisle and Alice. Emmett nodded watching the lifts and stairs and I knocked on the door. There were concerned murmurs then the door was slowly opened, a short way. When Alice saw us she cursed roundly and went to shut the door.

"If I were you I'd let us in or the next person to come through this door will be the last face you ever see Alice."

The door was opened fully by Carlisle who motioned me in, I hissed for Emmett to come too. He would be in as much danger as the others if he was outside my shield.

Alice

I couldn't believe they'd found us so easily until Emmett explained his tinkering with Roses phone.

"So why are you here Bella? Come to make us pay for what we did?"

"Why don't you tell me Alice you're the one who sees the future"

Carlisle looked at her then back to me,

"Not any longer Bella. Alice's gift has stopped working and we have no idea why."

"Payback for being a double-crossing bitch probably." I glared at her,

"Hey I did my bit, it's not my fault things didn't go the way you expected them too."

"Well guess what" Bella's face held a bitter smile, "It looks like I'm the one going to save your two timing ass."

I looked at her shocked, "What?"

She walked over and prodded me in the shoulder,

"There are two Volturi guard here now looking to wipe you out on Aro's orders. It seems he doesn't trust you any more than I do."

"So why are you here Bella? What do you care?"

Then I realized exactly why, "He sent Jasper and Peter didn't he?"

She smiled coldly and nodded. "Yes he did and I'm only stopping them because otherwise when they come to their senses they'll feel bad, or at least Jazz would."

Bella

Any more explanations were cut short as the door burst open and Peter and Jazz came in, both red-eyed, with cold expressionless faces. I threw my shield over the others first as Jasper charged Alice. He stopped dead a few inches from her face with a bestial snarl, teeth exposed. Peter meanwhile tried to grab Carlisle by the neck but was also stopped by the invisible shield. They both turned on us next but with no more success and I could see them both getting more frustrated by the second. It broke my heart to see Jasper with such hatred on his face, I'd never seen such fury there. I pushed the shield out to cover Jazz and Peter watching out for any sign of a renewed attack. There was an almost instant change in both of them. Jazz looked at me shaking his head then looking around. Peters face went blank for a few seconds then he looked at Carlisle again and I knew he was going to renew his attack so I pulled the shield back from him, keeping him outside. He launched himself not at Carlisle but at the window smashing through it and landing on the road below. Emmett was about to go after him but Jasper shouted

"Leave him"

and Em stopped just in time.

Jasper

I was about to kill my target when an invisible wall appeared between us, then things went misty and suddenly I recognised the person standing in front of me. I was about to kill Alice, why would Aro want Alice dead? Then I turned and saw Bella looking at me and realized she had come back for us and she was using her shield. Peter looked at me then Carlisle and I saw the indecision in his eyes. He wanted desperately to kill Carlisle but he knew Bella wouldn't permit it so he did the only thing he could and escaped out the window. I knew it wasn't the last attempt he would make but for now we were all safe and that was enough.


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter Sixty

Bella

I was overjoyed to see my Jasper back again as the fury left his face. He turned to me with a tentative smile,

"You came for us?"

"Of course, you're my husband I wasn't going to leave you with the Volturi, or Peter come to that."

"Bella I love you" he said as he came over and took me in an embrace.

The feeling of those strong arms around me and his scent flooding into my body was almost painful it felt so good. I kissed his neck revelling in the smoothness of his skin and gave myself over to the warmth that had filled my body as soon as I saw him.

"What do we do about Peter?" I asked, "He'll think we turned against him, especially if Chelsea's control wasn't broken by my temporary shield over him."

"Well lets see" he answered pulling away reluctantly. "Take your shield away from me."

I looked at Emmett who shrugged, "Just so you know I'm not putting myself between him and these two if it all goes pear-shaped".

Alice and Carlisle both drew back, they knew what my Jasper was capable of.

"They can take their chances" he hissed through clenched teeth.

Carlisle

I knew this experiment was going to be dangerous for us but there was nothing I could do except put myself between Jasper and Alice. I didn't think the others would harm us, not for now at least. Bella looked away from Jasper and closed her eyes and we held our breath. Jasper looked at us his face hard and his eyes shining a deep crimson. He took a step forward and I tensed then he looked at her and smiled.

"No Chelsea in my head so I guess Peter's free of her influence too."

Then he looked at us again, "Which means that you two are in real danger, after all its your fault Charlotte is dead and speaking for myself I'm with him."

I looked at Bella but for once there was no compassion or pity on her face.

"Don't look to me for help Carlisle, I find it hard to believe what you've done just to be with Alice, the pain you've caused and the death."

She turned to Jasper, "What do we do now? Can we find Peter?"

He turned away from us to look at her and his countenance changed as he did so.

"We have to find Peter or he'll die trying to avenge Charlotte, and I'm not letting Aro win like that."

Bella

He was right, Peter needed our help and we owed him big time.

"Can't we use these two as bait?" I said with a flick of my fingers at Alice and Carlisle.

He looked at them and sneered, "We could but whether he'd fall for it I'm not sure."

"We have to try Jazz"

Carlisle stepped forward, "You can't leave us dangling in the wind Jasper. You owe Alice at least."

"I don't owe that bitch anything. She wasn't helping Bella and I out of the goodness of her heart. She had her own agenda for everything she did."

Alice stepped forward to look over Carlisle's shoulder.

"You'd never have made it without my help Jazz. Bella would be dead and you'd still be moping around like a love-sick school boy."

I saw the change in Jaspers face and I knew she'd crossed a line.

"One more word and it'll be your last" he warned her coldly.

I saw her open her mouth again and cut in

"Alice, you're walking a fine line so I'd just shut it now. If you say anything else I'll do the job for him."

She glared at me then seeing my expression shrank back.

I looked back into Carlisle's face, "I won't save you again, either of you. Personally I think you both deserve to burn in hell for what you've done. But I won't let Jazz condemn himself by killing you either. I suggest you start running now because you have not only Peter after you but the Volturi too. It seems no one trusts you any longer and I don't blame them".

I took Jaspers and Emmetts hands and we walked out, slamming the door behind us.

Emmett

I was impressed by Bella and couldn't stop a smile at her. Jazz on the other hand looked serious and I knew he was thinking about Peter.

"So where do we look for Peter?" I asked him once we were out of the hotel.

"We won't need to, he'll find us. Peter knows I'd never leave him in this kind of situation. We wait until he contacts us."

We walked back to the car and there he was, leaning against the hood with a huge smile on his face.

"Em, you here too?"

I nodded and he clapped my arm, "Good to have you on board for our latest trip to Psychoville. The coach leaves any time now."

"Where we headed?" I asked him as Bella pulled Jasper into another embrace.

He shrugged, "I leave it to the Major to do the planning, I'm just a lowly soldier."

Jasper

I heard Peters words over Bella's whispers and I knew what he was hoping for. I kissed my wife one last time then pulled her to my side.

"It's your show Peter, your wife."

He looked at me and shook his head,

"Major I just follow orders. There are a few people who need to die, with or without your help."

I sighed, "I know Peter but we have to be careful of the Volturi, Aro is our greatest enemy but for now he believes we are with the guard so we can get close to him."

"Only with Bella's help" he pointed out.

"That's a given she said, "Charlotte was my friend and someone has to pay for her death"

I saw Peter look at her more closely, "What about Dr Death and the Twisted Pixie?"

Bella looked at me then turned back to him, "They are a danger even now. They know you aren't under Chelsea's control any longer and I can see Carlisle using it as well as Charly as bargaining chips for their safety. They have to go, both of them".

"It may already be too late Bella" he pointed out.

Emmett shook his head with a grin, "Nah, mobiles won't get through and I cut the landlines out of the hotel. It'll take them a while to get sorted out. Alice will be trolling through their options to see the best action to take. We act now, we have them."

Peter

I looked at Emmett, "We?"

"Too right bro' they've fucked with us long enough. I want to be safe, I want us all to be safe and it's not going to happen while those two are still on the loose."

I nodded, "Well said. You in too Bella?"

She looked at me and I saw the kind of expression normally worn by a tigress when her cubs were threatened.

"OK No need to ask you anything. Lets go gang".

We made our way back to the hotel just as the two targets left in a taxi, headed for the airport it seemed. Emmett stayed well back so they wouldn't see us until Jasper spoke,

"Get ahead Emmett. I want to get there before them. Park outside the airport perimeter but near the private jet enclosure."

Emmett took a side road and sped up, leaving the main highway behind.

Jasper

I knew we needed to be careful, I didn't want the Volturi suspicious of Alice and Carlisles death., They needed to see it as a clear hit. Not involving any civilians, or as few as possible and with no bodies to cause raised eyebrows. When Emmett parked up we could see the private jets in the distance.

"Emmett you stay here with Bella. Keep the engine running and your eyes open. I'm hoping we can do this as a quick in and out. Peter come on"

We scaled the huge fence easily without setting off any of the hidden security, for Peter and myself it was child's play! As we made our way across the grass Peter turned to me,

"So we gonna sabotage the plane?"

I smiled, "You always liked playing with things that go bang. Think you can rig something to blow the plane up in mid-air?"

His smile was hard and cruel, "Piece of cake Major"


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter Sixty One

Bella

Emmett and I waited impatiently for the others to return,

"They're going to blow the plane up aren't they?" I asked Emmett who nodded and smiled.

"I'd heard Peter was good with electronics and big bangs. It'll be good to see his work at last."

"What about the pilot?"

"Well Bella, he's not going to be one of the White Hats if he ferries mysterious folk all over the world for cash now is he?"

He had a point I suppose. "Emmett do you think what we are doing is right?"

"What killing Alice and Carlisle?"

"Yes"

"No choice Bella if you want to keep your little girl safe"

I nodded, he was right again. I sighed and leaned against his massive chest,

"Thanks big brother"

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around me, "No problem little Sis".

We didn't even know they were back until we heard Jasper's voice behind us,

"If you don't mind I'd like my wife back now"

I grinned and Emmett opened his arms,

"Sure Jazz no problem. Just having a down time with my little Sister"

I turned, "Where's Peter?"

Jasper nodded at the nearest tall tree. Peter was standing at the top, a look of anticipation on his face.

"Birds eye view" he explained.

"Its going to crash this soon?"

Jasper nodded, "We need to know its done Bella. A fuel leak which causes a fire on take off, or at least that will be the story."

We stood watching as first one, then another jet took off. When Jasper tensed I knew this was theirs, it took off just like the others but then I saw a lick of flame and the plane was a fireball.

"Strike one" Peter yelled at the top of his voice before jumping from the tree and landing in front of the car.

Jasper

We drove away but not home, not yet. We still had business to conclude which meant a trip back to Volterra and it also meant taking Bella with us. Without her shield Chelsea would have us back under her spell the moment we got off the plane. Aro would know about the plane accident so he'd be expecting us back soon. As long as he didn't suspect us we were fairly safe.

Emmett left reluctantly but he knew Rose and Charly shouldn't be left on their own, they were too vulnerable. As he left, Bella waved and blew him a kiss,

"Should I be concerned at your behavior with my brother?" I asked her.

Her smile was dazzling, "Not as long as I have you" she answered and kissed me rather too passionately. Peter coughed none too discreetly,

"Hey, put him down girl or get a room for fuck sake".

We parted hearing the pain under his words. He was a man on the edge, only holding on by his fingertips to avenge Charlotte's murder. I thought that once it was over, if we got out alive, he might well find a way to end his misery. For now he was putting a brave face on but his heart was bleeding out. I could only imagine how I would feel if it were Bella.

Bella

We caught the next commercial flight out but not together, Peter and Jazz sat together in business while I had the luxury of first class. I hated knowing they were only a few feet from me but I couldn't see or speak to them. I closed my eyes and imagined Jazz was next to me. I must have been smiling because suddenly there was a male voice close to my ear.

"Hi there, you looked so lonely and now you're smiling. Could it be the fact that I came over to see you?"

I opened my eyes shocked to see a young man's face only inches from mine.

I gasped and sat up, "Sorry? Do I know you?"

His smile was predatory, "No but you will honey"

Just what I needed, a youngster thinking he was Gods Gift. I had to grin at the thought of comparing him to my husband sitting close by. He mistook the grin for assent and sat down beside me holding out a limp white hand,

"Gerrard Mackenzie at your service"

I looked at the hand but didn't take it.

"And you are?"

"Married" I said holding up my left hand,

"Ah yes but alone. What man in his right mind would leave a beautiful woman like you to travel alone?" "He's not far away and I know he'd be most upset to think that you didn't take the hint"

He looked round then smiled again, "Well he's not here now, so why don't you and I get better acquainted."

I sighed, "Sorry but I'm happily married to a wonderful man".

His smile broadened, "He doesn't need to know does he? Why don't we get a drink at the bar beautiful".

I knew that they could hear what was being said and I quite expected to see Jasper any second. Then I saw Peter poke his head through the curtain and nod, they were up to something and I might as well play along, it would relieve the monotony of the flight.

"OK then, why not" I said standing and following him to the bar.

"What can I get you beautiful?"

"Its Bella, and I'm not sure I want a drink. Why don't you have one and we can talk".

I saw his eyes sweep me from thigh to neck and cringed.

"OK Bella if you're sure."

He got himself a whiskey and we sat on one of the small couches. He put his hand on my leg and I froze, "Relax Bella. So where'd you come from?"

I smiled but before I could answer I heard Peters voice from behind us.

"Bella where the hell'd you go girl?"

Gerrard swung round and his face fell, not that I blamed him, Peter was tall and well muscled and he'd rolled his sleeves up and borrowed a camera from someone.

"You ready for some shots honey? Hey you found a guy to help out, great"

He grabbed Gerrard's arm and pulled him from the bar area back to the Business Class where Jasper sat also with sleeves rolled up showing his muscles,

"Hey Jazz, Bella's found us a cute guy for some shots. What's your name?"

He simpered at Gerrard who stuttered a reply,

"Gerry, that'll do. You're a bit skinnier than we usually like but never mind. Now I'll just explain what we want. My friend Jazz here" he stroked Jasper's arm as he spoke "Is doing some photos for our magazine, Hot Hunks. Perhaps you've read it?"

Gerrard shook his head, eyes opening wide.

"Well we're doing an edition called Jet Men and we need some good-looking guys to pose opposite our model".

Gerrard almost ran from the cabin, Peter in hot pursuit calling, "Don't be shy, we're all broad minded here" Jazz was smiling and the other passengers were a mixture of laughter and shock. Peter appeared a few seconds later and sat down with a flourish,

"I don't think he'll be worrying you again Bella".

I smiled and kissed his cheek before leaning over to kiss Jasper then returned to my seat, and funnily I never saw Gerrard again the whole flight.


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter Sixty Two

Jasper

When we landed Peter and I disembarked together without looking round for Bella. We knew she'd keep close behind us. We had deliberately not informed the Volturi that we were coming on this plane so as to be able to hire a car, giving Bella time to do the same and follow us. Waiting in line at the Hertz agency I saw Gerrard, and Peter waved gaily, the guy moved so fast I was sure he hadn't even waited for his luggage,

"Ass-hole" Peter breathed watching him disappear.

"Next time you play the gay guy and I'll be the photographer" I said seeing a couple of young men watching me appreciatively,

Peter just chortled. We got our car and sauntered out to the lot to collect it taking long enough that Bella could follow without appearing to. As we drove out I watched in the mirror, she slotted in a few cars back, it was probably overkill but we never knew if we were followed, Aro was suspicious of everyone.

Bella

Knowing where the guys were headed I could afford to stay well back, just close enough to ensure I could shield them if necessary. We didn't want to use my shield until we had to in case it was noticed and reported to Aro. The drive was pleasant enough, the countryside beautiful and the sun warm on my skin through the windscreen. I wore sunglasses just to blend in as we entered Volterra then parked up and throwing a scarf over my head like a lot of the women here I sauntered along like a tourist. I kept a watch out for other vampires but only saw one, a small one. Jane was out on business and I didn't want to be seen by her so I ducked into a bookshop and pretended to browse as I watched her out of sight. Then I resumed my stroll getting ever closer to the clock tower entrance. As I passed an alley I heard the voice again,

"So you're back. I take it you aren't alone Bella"

I stopped as if adjusting my scarf, "What do you want?"

"Just a quick word but one I think you might be interested in, Charlotte."

That got my attention,

"What about Charlotte? She's dead, killed by the Volturi guard."

"Oh, are you sure about that? Did you see her body?"

"No but she was missing and there was a fire".

"So easily convinced, tut, tut. What if I were to tell you she is still alive?"

"I'd be inclined to call you a liar. Why would she be taken and her death faked?"

"She was a gift. Just in the right place at the right time."

"I don't believe you. If she was alive Peter would know."

"Is he acting as if his mate is dead? I can't prove what I'm telling you. Not without a lot of trouble and I'm not prepared to go against Aro unless I get something in return."

I nodded, "Yes, somehow I thought it might come down to payment. What do you want?"

"Did I lie to you before? About your husband and Peter?"

"No you didn't but that doesn't mean that you are telling the truth this time" I pointed out.

"Well, you go ahead and do what you've come here to do then come back and I'll tell you where she is and what I want." I whirled but the alleyway was empty, no one in sight.

Jasper

We knew we should report to Aro but we needed to know Bella was with us before we did. If he touched my or Peters hand the game would be up and he was sure to want a blow by blow account of the accident. We waited by the alley entrance until she appeared looking puzzled.

"What's up? Were you followed?" I asked her quietly.

"No, its just...nothing lets go"

I didn't like her hesitation but Peter walked in and I had to follow. We knew we wouldn't meet anyone important here and we needed to get Bella as close to the audience chamber as possible. In the event we met no one on our journey then we realized why. It was meal time and they would all be dining on whatever prey Heidi had managed to snare, usually she did really well. Peter and I were both thirsty and had been forced to dine with the other guards on humans but neither of us relished the thought of doing it again. Peter because he liked to dine alone on the dregs of society, me because the fear of all the humans killed at once by the Volturi overwhelmed me. We waited until the meal was over before announcing our arrival and sat to wait for an audience. Aro usually took some time alone after dining but we were called through almost immediately, not to the large circular room though, we were escorted to his private area, a bonus for us.

Bella

I followed at a distance, not worried about being spotted by anyone, I was just another Volturi about her business. As they went past I realised they weren't being taken to the audience chamber and I speeded up a little to keep them in sight so I didn't lose them. When they disappeared into a small room I heard Aro's voice and knew we'd arrived.

"So my friends, I hear that poor Carlisle and Alice met with a fiery end, so sad but well done."

I moved quietly to peer in through a crack in the wooden door. Aro stood alone except for Renata, his personal shield, at his shoulder. Jasper nodded while Peter looked round as if bored but I knew better. He was making absolutely sure they were alone. Aro held out his hand and Jasper slowly placed his in it. For a few seconds Aro's smile broadened then I saw it freeze and he looked up startled. Peter moved like a striking Cobra and grabbed Renata pulling her away from Aro as Jasper moved in for the kill.

I heard a whisper of footsteps running down the corridor and turned to see Jane behind me. Her eyes widened in shock then she glared but, as she knew, her gift was useless on me. I pulled my shield down over the three of us as the guys appeared behind me. Then Peter grabbed her and threw her into Renata at which point we ran, purple smoke following us up the corridor.

Jasper

It had all gone too well, then I heard Bella's gasp of surprise but when I saw who it was I relaxed, Jane was no problem for Bella and Peter threw her in on top of Renata as we ran for the exit. There was no alarm raised, no one knew Aro was dead yet but it wouldn't be long before someone found the pile of ashes which was all that remained of him. As we ran out into the square we slowed to a saunter walking towards the town walls and home, but Bella took my arm and dragged me over to an alleyway, hissing for Peter to follow. "What's going on Bella?" I asked.

"Yeah let's get the fuck out of here" hissed Peter but she shook her head.

"There's someone here you need to speak to."

Peter looked at me and I shrugged,

"May as well see what she's talking about I guess"

Bella

I pulled them both over to the alleyway and waited.

Peter peered in, "Bella its empty, there's no one there. What's going on? I want to get out of here. It's not going to be a healthy place for us when they find Aro's body".

She hesitated, looking down the alley again but it was still empty. Reluctantly she let us lead her out of the town and back to the cars.

"You go with Bella, I'll drive the other car and meet you at the airport." Peter waved as he drove off.

"Do you think he's really going to the airport?" I asked Jasper.

He shrugged, "I don't know what he'll do but it's up to him now. Without Charlotte he's lost, I have no idea how he'll cope, I couldn't without you."

Then it occurred to me that Peter was in my car,

"Wait Jazz, go after him quickly."

Jasper never hesitated, he put the car in gear and we chased after my car which was now a mere dot in the distance.

"You want to fill me in? You were expecting someone in that alley weren't you?"

I nodded and told him about my informant.

"Who was it?"

"I can't tell you"

"Why?"

"Because I don't know Jasper. Just that it was male and a voice I've heard before."

We caught up with Peter and I saw there were two in the car. It pulled over and we got out and went over to see who.

"Alec?" The young man smiled at us,

"Bella, I see you all made it out in one piece."

"But why? What good does the death of Aro do you?"

"Oh I have plans, I want to be a leader not a follower and I know I'll be offered a position on the ruling council that Marcus will now set up. So, you did your bit, let me do mine. Charlotte isn't dead, she was snatched and a minor Guard sacrificed in her place. It was a bonus for us really, we never expected to get her although she was on our snatch list. Aro has received a lot of help over the years from someone who wanted payment in return."

Peter and Jasper looked at each other, "MARIA!"

**There will be a short break here because I have to catch up with my Chapters having had the grandchildren for the weekend. Sorry but it won't be long I promise. Jules**


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter Sixty Three

Bella

I wondered why Maria wanted Charlotte until Peter explained,

"We are the only three who ever escaped from her and that really pissed her off. Jasper especially because he was her most lethal weapon, no one survived his attack. She found a new leader but he's not as good, nowhere near. I think she made a deal with Aro, she'd keep the Southern Coven's from causing trouble for the Volturi, they were always having to go down there and tidy up after the skirmishes, in return if he ever got his hands on us he'd pass us over to her. Charlotte just happened to be there so they snatched her. I think Aro was supposed to hand us over too but he decided we were too valuable to him, as members of the guard. Now he's gone and Alec wants a place on the council he doesn't care about Maria. I think they plan on taking her and the other Coven Leaders out once and for all. We're just a useful tool to help. He knows we wont leave Charlotte but to get her back we have to kill Maria. He gets the main problem, his most difficult opponent taken out without any risk to the guard and a pat on the back from Marcus. Very neat and we have no choice. I'm not leaving her in that bitches talons".

I looked at Jasper,

"No Peter WE wont leave her."

He nodded, "Thanks".

Jasper

It wasn't going to be easy, Maria was cunning and deadly and we had no idea of her set up now or where her headquarters were.

"We need Intel Peter. Do you have any contacts still down there? I know you were keeping an eye out just in case she decided trying to get us back."

He nodded, "Yeah but I haven't heard anything from him in a while. I'll try to contact him as we travel but I'm not hanging around waiting while Charlotte's in Maria's hands. We don't know how long she has. Maria might have already killed her"

I shook my head, "No she needs her as bait for us. If she kills her we have no reason to try getting in her camp."

"Fuck that, I'd want in even more if that bitch had killed my Charlotte."

Bella put her arm around him,

"We'll get her back Peter. Don't forget you have me as your secret weapon."

He smiled at her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Thanks Bella but don't you think you should go back to your daughter?"

She shook her head,

"We need to end this first. That way I know she'll be safe."

Bella

I rang Rose and was relieved that Emmett was back keeping her and Charly safe. Rose told me all about my daughter who was growing rapidly and asking for us. When she put Charly on the phone I was shocked how grown up she sounded.

"Mummy are you and Daddy both safe?"

"Yes darling but we have one more job to do before we come home. Charlotte is in trouble and needs our help so Daddy and I have to help her before we come home. Are you being good for Rose and Emmett?" "Can I speak to Daddy?"

I put Jasper on the phone but stayed to listen to their conversation.

"Daddy, will you be able to save Charlotte?"

"I hope so darlin' I'll certainly try."

"I want you to come home Daddy, I miss you and Mummy, it's not the same without you. Is Charlotte a good friend?"

"Yes she is, she helped me a lot when I had trouble before I met your Mummy."

"I think you need Mummy with you to help but I wish you'd come home. I miss you so much."

"We'll be home soon I promise."

When he put the phone down I saw the pain in his eyes, he'd had so little time with his daughter but she missed him just as much as me.

"Peter lets roll. I have a young lady waiting back home for me."

Bella

We headed south going as fast as we could without drawing attention to ourselves, the last thing we needed was to come to the attention of the authorities. Every few hours Peter tried his friend but it was late by the time he got a reply. He did very little talking, listening mostly.

"Peter, I thought I'd be hearing from you soon. I guess you know Charlotte's back in the compound. Maria was very pleased to take delivery of her and she's had it hard ever since she got here. It's not good news my friend. She refused to tell Maria where you were or the Major and she wouldn't go back to training the newborns so she gets handed to them if they do a good job. Maria is wiping out all the opposition round here, I think she's being allowed to do anything she needs to take control of the whole of Mexico."

"So where does she keep Char?"

"Hard to tell she's very secretive. I think she suspects there's a mole in her organisation. Mostly she's with the newborns but sometimes Maria has Char in for her amusement. If you're coming for her you should try to find the Major. You could try a swap then or maybe get him to kick shit out of Maria for you. He's about the only one who could get anywhere near Maria. Her personal bodyguard has grown from just you and Jasper to half a dozen of the ugliest toughest mother fuckers you've ever seen."

Jasper took the phone from Peter,

"Joshua its The Major, you still have access to the Newborn compound?"

"Shit Major. I didn't realize you were with Peter, guess I should have, no offence. Yes I still train newborns for her but I never know when Charlotte's going to be there."

"But you could get word to us when she is"

It wasn't a question and I could hear Joshua's fear in his voice.

"Yes I can do that. When will you be here?"

"You don't need to know that, just contact us every time she's there and don't betray us"

"No I won't Major. I like my life too much. I'll try to get you in through the usual route if you need"

"I'll be in touch" and he disconnected.

Peter smiled at him,

"He still shits himself when he hears your voice Major. I remember feeling like that once upon a time."

"Yeah well lets hope he's more frightened of me than he is of Maria or she'll know we're on our way."

We stopped a few miles from Maria's encampment to make plans. Peter and Jasper were going in alone if they could. Maria had no guards with special gifts just muscle and my two men were equal to anything they could throw at us. I would be held in reserve to look after Charlotte if she needed me. I had no idea what they thought Maria had done to Charlotte but whatever it was they thought she would need help. I was to drive the truck up as soon as I heard the sound of trouble.

"What will the signal be?" I'd asked naïvely.

"When the shit hits the fan you'll know. The whole fucking country will now, trust me."

I nodded at Peter. Jasper hadn't said anything for the past hour, he was deciding their strategy and as Peter said,

"He always goes quiet before a hit, scares the shit outta me."

Looking at Jaspers face I could see what Peter meant.


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter Sixty Four

Jasper

Just after we got in position we got the call from Josh, Charlotte was with the newborns. We'd scoped the place and things hadn't changed much, the layout was almost the same as we remembered. The main difference was Maria's building, she'd moved to the centre of the compound.

"Thinks that'll keep her safe from us?" he asked me.

I shook my head, "She wont be there, too obvious."

I scanned the area,

"The newborns are there, she knows we'll find out where Charlotte is and she's guarding them. I don't think she's in there at all. I think Maria wants us to believe she is, to draw us in to the centre."

I watched a while longer,

"Too many guards Peter. We're expected. Josh sold us out. He doesn't know when but he knows were coming and so does she."

Peter looked at me, "So what's the plan?"

"We watch a while longer. I want to know where Maria is and she's too impatient and arrogant to stay hidden inside her own compound for long. She'll show herself and where she is, that's where Charlotte will be."

Peter was getting more and more impatient but he kept still and silent as we watched. I was proved right, when we saw her. It was several hours before Maria walked across to the newborn building from one of the seemingly empty huts by the perimeter fence.

"So Maria, you got bored waiting" I whispered.

As if she'd heard me her head snapped up and she looked round warily, but not in our direction. We watched as a male walked to her side and said something. The crack of her hand across his face reverberated around the camp,

"I think she's upset with your friend Josh, Peter"

A scowl darkened his face. "That fucker told her. He gave us away."

"No, he wanted to but he couldn't. He didn't know how long we'd be or what our plan was. He knew just enough to get himself in trouble Peter"

"You knew" he turned to me.

"I know Maria" I answered turning back to the scene in front.

Josh had picked himself up from the ground and walked a few paces behind her and her guards. He'd told the truth about them. They were huge ugly creatures more like apes than men and I wondered where she'd found them. They were watchful but we had the edge, they looked round then back to her, something Peter and I would never have done. You didn't watch the person you were guarding, they weren't going to do anything you needed to know about. It was the incoming enemy you watched for, at all times. Maria was getting sloppy in her training and that made me smile.

Peter wasn't happy about the delay but he understood we needed to know as much as possible before we went in. Knowledge was essential, I'd drummed that into him many years ago.

"So what now Major?"

"We know she's watching out for us but she wont stop operations for long, she's too greedy for territory to do that. In fact I wouldn't mind betting she's getting fed up already. As soon as she sends out her next raiding party we go in. It should even the odds a little."

Peter hated the idea of leaving Charlotte there longer but he wasn't stupid and we were vastly outnumbered at the moment. In the event she sent out two parties the following night. We watched as they left, counting the soldiers out.

"She's sent thirty out. How many do you think she's kept behind to watch for us?"

I thought about it, "Well I'd leave at least half my force in reserve but I don't think she has. I think she's wondering if we are coming or not. She wouldn't put herself in danger for a mate so she wont be sure we'll come. I think she's kept a guard with Charlotte and more defending her but I think there wont be more than about twenty in the compound, but they'll be her best"

"Just the kind of odds I like Major. You ready?"

I nodded, "Quiet entry, Hell on the way out"

He smiled at our old motto, we hadn't used it in years.

We made our way into the compound pretty easily, the sentries were slack, not well-trained at all. I sent Peter to the left to check the buildings while I took the right. We'd meet at the rear of the compound to work out the best way to get to Charlotte. Most of my buildings were store rooms or empty barracks, I saw a few prisoners in one building, they might make a good diversion later. When I met up with Peter he had much the same news. One building contained a few soldiers who were busy with human women, not our problem at the moment. That just left the center buildings, three of them. One must be Maria's quarters and Charlotte was there somewhere. We moved quietly to the first building which Peter investigated while I kept watch. When he came out there was a great smile on his face and his fists were full of explosives.

"Looks like she's embraced modern technology at last" he whispered. "I thought I'd help myself to a little, should help us get out in one piece.

I nodded, "Lets find Char then"

He grinned, "I'm way ahead of you Major."

The next building was empty but it was obvious from the heavily bloodstained floor that this was where the newborns were housed and fed, I'd been right. The middle building was used mainly as a storeroom but today it was furnished and housed the object of our search. Charlotte bound in heavy chains was slumped in a corner while Maria and her ape like guards were at the other end of the room talking over a map laid out on a table.

I motioned for him to set the explosives for two minutes then moved stealthily to Charlotte's side, hiding in the shadows at her back.

"Can you walk Char?" I whispered as she moved nervously feeling me behind her.

"Major?" she breathed.

"Yeah, you ready to go?"

She nodded slightly and the chains rattled but no one looked over. I checked my watch, when it ticked down to twenty seconds I grasped the chains and heaved, pulling them from the wall and throwing her over my shoulder, ran for it. Peter covered my back as the explosives went off totally demolishing the building. We heard shouts and knew that at least some of the guards had escaped the inferno burning now. I didn't look back but ran straight to the truck and threw her in

"Bella, look after Char"

Then I ran back to help Peter who was being attacked by three of the huge soldiers.

"I'm OK Major. The bitch took off that way"

He gestured to the left and I set off in pursuit of my ex lover. As I approached the gate I saw her up ahead. She heard me because she turned slowly and smiled at me,

"Major you came. I knew you would, although I think I underestimated how long you would wait. Still as handsome as ever. Why don't you come back to me? I'll make you my second in command again, we worked so well together, we were unbeatable. Come home Major"

She held out her hand to me and I took a step forward. Her eyes shone,

"That's right. Peter has his woman back so you've done your job. Come home to me now. We will rule the whole of Mexico together."

I shook my head, "I don't think so Maria. It's too late, I have my mate now."

She laughed, "Then kill her and come back to me. She couldn't look after you the way I used to"

I took another step forward ready to spring when something shot past me and leapt on her slight figure. "He's mine bitch and its time for you to die"

As I watched Bella ripped chunks from Maria until she was a heap of dismembered parts.

"You have a light?" she asked me at last and I handed over my lighter.

"Bye bitch" and she dropped the flame onto the parts which flared up immediately.

She took my arm and smiled,

"Come on Major, we have someone waiting at home for us" and she kissed me.

We walked back through the now smoke-filled compound as Peter rigged it to explode, the soldiers who'd attacked him now smoldering heaps.

"I love it when I get a good fight, the woman, and to blow the fuck out of something" he said as he put his arm round Charlotte who was holding the explosives for him.


	65. Chapter 65

Chapter Sixty Five

Bella

We decided to stay in a motel for a couple of days while Charlotte regained some strength. I was horrified when I learned she had been given to the newborns for sex as a prize for fighting well. I knew Peter would have ripped them to pieces over and over for that but he had blown most of the ones still in the camp to pieces and the others would scatter when they found out what had happened but I had no doubt that he would hunt down each one if it took eternity. They would all pay for what they had done to his precious mate. Charlotte was far more resilient than I could have been under the circumstances and within a couple of days she was almost back to her usual self although she kept very close to Peter for emotional support. She didn't want to talk about her ordeal to me and I respected her decision, to her there was only one person she would trust and confide in, her mate. Jasper and I stayed away most of the time and tried to be patient although we were both desperate to be with our daughter. We spoke to her on the phone all the time although it was Jasper she really wanted to speak to, as if she knew he needed her the most because he'd been away so long.

Jasper

Every time I spoke to my little girl I felt as if a little weight was lifted from my shoulders. Although Bella loved me unconditionally she knew my past, what I'd been ,Charly didn't, to her I was purely her father, one she wanted desperately to get to know. Rose told me she was asking questions of herself and Emmett constantly, wanting to know all about me, the shadowy figure she remembered only dimly before I was snatched from her life. The day that Peter said Charlotte was ready to head back came as a relief to us both. Bella rang Rose to tell her we'd be back by evening if there were no delays and I heard Charly's squeal of delight as Emmett shouted the news to her through the open window. I would finally get to meet the child who was a part of me, the best part.

Rose

Charly was driving us mad, ever since Emmett told her they were on their way she ran around insisting we have a welcome home party. Emmett was roped in to tie streamers from the stairs and sent to town to buy balloons and party poppers. I was dragged upstairs to make a party dress for her, me! What did I know about dress making? My clothes all came from boutiques! We found some ribbons and lace in Charlotte's sewing box along with sequins and some pale pink netting.

"I want a ballerina dress Aunt Rose".

I groaned, "Charly I have no idea how to sew a ballerina dress."

She dragged me over to the computer and typed in ballerina dress,

"We can follow the picture. Do you have a party frock Aunt Rose or shall we make you one too"

The very thought horrified me,

"No its OK Charly I've got one here somewhere."

While she finished her breakfast I hurriedly rang Emmett.

"I need you to buy me a dress Em, anything that looks like a party dress or Charly's going to insist we make one and I am not dressing up in netting and sequins, not even for her. You better get yourself a tie too or she'll be draping sequin studded lace around your neck."

Emmett

I couldn't help a laugh at the thought of my Rose in dress up clothes. Still it was a big day for Charly, she didn't remember her Dad at all and this was all being done for him. I looked at the ties but they were so boring so I went into a shop that sold fancy dress and got myself a gold lame jacket and silver pants, Hey if you can't beat them join them. Loaded up with streamers, balloons, tinsel and the outfits I'd bought for us I raced back. I liked the idea of a party, hell I liked parties full stop. When I drove up Charly came racing out to see what I'd got for her. We spent the next hour decorating the house and making a huge banner with Welcome Home Mummy and Daddy which we hung on the porch.

While Charly had her lunch, a strange mixture of raw meat sandwiches and apple juice! I went to find Rose. She was busy wrestling with Charlotte's sewing machine and looking deadly.

"Em, please help me. I can't get this thing to work and Charly is panicking her outfit wont be finished in time".

With a flourish I produced the ballerina outfit I found in the shop while looking for my own.

"Even ballet shoes and a tiara."

She looked at me with narrowed eyes, "Emmett, if you got me fancy dress there is going to be a murder in the house"

I backed up, "No of course not I went to Walmart for yours"

It's a good job I was fast or I'd have been thrown down the stairs. As I backed down them hands outstretched Charly came through from the kitchen,

"Aunt Rose why are you chasing Uncle Em?"

That stopped her. "I was just bringing him down to show you what he got you to wear for the party".

"I'll deal with you later" she hissed under her breath.

Rose

Charly was over the moon with her outfit and I put the sewing machine away in relief.

She insisted in putting it on straight away and made Emmett do the same, I groaned as I saw him in his party outfit but Charly was delighted,

"You look like a clown Uncle Emmett, can I put some paint on your face?"

He went off with her while I cleared up then went with some trepidation to see what my husband had bought for me, heaving a sigh of relief when I saw a simple black dress and a string of pearls. Perhaps I wouldn't string him up after all. When they got back even I had to giggle, she had borrowed Charlotte's make up and given him huge red lips and bright red spots on his cheeks and to top it all off big blue triangles over both eyes. He grinned at me as he twirled for my inspection at Charly's request.

"Very good Emmett, type casting if I ever saw it."

He turned and chased the little ballerina out into the yard squealing in delight as she went and for a few seconds I saw how wonderful a father he would have been. It wasn't fair that Jasper had a daughter he spent no time with, while Em and I who had looked after her from birth almost, couldn't have a child of our own.


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter Sixty Six

Bella

We were almost home now and Jasper rang Rose to tell her. I thought she sounded a bit cold and distant but I guessed she was tired of looking after our daughter for so long. I know she loved the idea of a child but perhaps the reality was something different. He asked to speak to Charly but she was outside putting the finishing touches to the decorations to welcome us home. As we pulled in I saw him grin, there was a huge banner welcoming us home and she stood there in a pretty ballerina dress with Emmett the clown standing beside her. As we got out of the truck she stood a little uncertainly from me to Jazz. He squatted down in the grass and opened his arms,

"Hello Charly"

She looked at Emmett then back to Rose who was standing in the doorway dressed to the nines making us look scruffy but then she always made me look unkempt.

Jasper

I just had to wait and see if my daughter would come to me, I was a stranger to her, as she was to me but all I felt was an overwhelming love for the child standing a few feet from me. She cocked her head to one side as if listening to something then took a step forward.

"I can feel you in my head" she said and then she threw herself at me with a cry of "Daddy".

I caught her in my arms and swung her up into an embrace while Bella smiled to see us.

"Daddy we got dressed up for you, even Aunt Rose"

Then she twisted in my arms to look over my shoulder at Peter and Charlotte.

"I remember you Uncle Peter, you're funny like Uncle Em, but I don't remember you" she pointed at Charlotte.

"This is Charlotte, a very good friend whose name you have"

She smiled and held out a hand to Charlotte,

"Hello, I'm sorry that was rude of me. I'm Charly"

Charlotte smiled and I heard Rose in her words. While she and Charlotte got acquainted I walked over to where Rose stood,

"Thanks for everything Rose. I'm sure you'll be glad of the break."

She glared at me, "No Bella. Charly has been a delight, Emmett and I have both grown very fond of her."

I was taken aback by her abrupt manner.

"So what do you plan on doing now?" I asked her.

"You mean now were no longer required? I suppose we'll head off on our own again."

I nodded, "I'm sure Charly will be sorry to see you go".

She turned and walked back into the house, I'd managed to upset her without saying anything but then that wasn't a first.

Bella

I watched as Charly hung round Jaspers neck all evening until she started to fall asleep when he took her into the house to bed. He wasn't gone long though and I thought he looked a little disgruntled so I walked over and threaded my arm through his,

"What's the matter Jazz? I think Charly is besotted with you."

He smiled at me, "No more than I am with her, she's beautiful, intelligent, and fun just like her mother." and he kissed me.

"So why the look?"

He shrugged, "Nothing really. It's just when I took Charly upstairs Rose came up to take her from me. Said something about her bedtime routine not being interrupted."

I looked back at the light in the bedroom window.

"I think Rose is feeling it. That we're back now and she's not needed any more. It must be hard, she's been mother to Charly for more or less the whole time."

He nodded, "Yeah I thought that so I let her take Charly. She loves me Bella."

He sounded pleased.

"Of course she does. You're her father."

"Yes but I could feel it and she could feel my love for her. I think she's got some of my gift."

I smiled and leaned into his shoulder,

"How about I show you how much I love you too."

He pulled me into the darkness away from the others and after walking to a small clearing in the trees we made love as if for the first time. It seemed to have been so long since we were worry free.

Rose

I watched as Bella and Jasper disappeared into the darkness and sneered, just home and they couldn't wait to get away by themselves, away from their little girl. I looked over at her cuddled up in bed with the huge teddy Emmett had bought her and she insisted on naming Cyril. Where she got that name from we had no idea. Emmett was chatting to Peter, and Charlotte was locked in the bathroom, enjoying a long soak and if I knew anything about it, and unfortunately I did, trying to scrub away the memory of the men who had used her. I could have told her it wouldn't work, they would always be there in the back of her mind even if she and Peter killed every one of them, as I had. Emmett and I were due to leave tomorrow but the thought of walking away from my little Princess was more than I could bear. I loved her and she loved me, never mind that her natural parents were back. They obviously didn't care that much or they would be up here sitting with her as she slept, a position I took every night.

Bella

We walked back in the early hours, Emmett out of his war paint now but still in the dreadful suit that only he could carry off, sat with Peter and Charlotte who looked more relaxed now she was home with her beloved Peter. We walked over to join the conversation which was basically how to track the soldiers who'd escaped us in Mexico. It sounded like Emmett was happy to join the hunt although I wasn't sure Rose would be delighted to find herself tracking newborns through the Mexican undergrowth. I looked up at Charly's bedroom window and saw the light was still on. Emmett noticed my glance,

"Its OK Bella, Rose always sits with her while she sleeps, I think she finds it restful".

I nodded, "OK, I just wondered how long she sleeps"

He shrugged, "It varies but usually until about eight then she comes rushing down for breakfast, that/s my department."

I dreaded the answer but I had to ask the question,

"What does she have for breakfast Chef?"

He grinned,

"Ah you won't catch me out there. Rose insisted on a healthy diet. She likes fruit juice, raw meat sandwiches or if it's a treat day, a rabbit hunt."

"She hunts and kills rabbits for a treat?" I asked horrified.

"Well she is more Vampire than human Bella and she likes blood."

I closed my eyes although why it should worry me I didn't know, it was our diet after all.


	67. Chapter 67

**Well folks its time to wrap up this story. Please review. Oh yes and just to let you know I'm going to be on the road for two weeks so my updates wont be quite as often but I promise to keep writing anyway.**

Chapter Sixty Seven

Bella

We waited for Charly to come down for breakfast but by half eight she still hadn't appeared and neither had Rose. Jasper went up to check on them and I heard his roar of anger,

"She's gone. That bitch has taken my daughter."

Emmett ran up after him, with me hot on his heels. Sure enough the bedroom was empty. Emmett looked in the closet,

"Her things have gone and she's taken Cyril"

We both looked at him,

"Who?" I asked.

"Her teddy" he explained, "she won't go anywhere without him"

Jasper flourished a note under his nose,

"Your wife has taken our daughter away. She doesn't think we are suitable parents for such a sweet innocent child"

Emmett groaned,

"I knew she was unhappy at leaving Charly but I never thought she'd do something like this"

"Where would she go Emmett?" Jaspers voice was dangerous.

"I don't know Jazz. She doesn't know anyone, has no favourite places except Isle Esme and she'd hardly take Charly there in case any of us turned up. It's too obvious."

"Isle Esme?" I asked confused.

"It's an Island in South America Carlisle bought for Esme, a private island, but as I said its too obvious."

Jasper

We trailed Rose for some distance as she carried our daughter away but once in town we lost her at the train station. Looking at the timetable we saw she could have gone in any direction overnight.

"So now what do we do?" asked Emmett scratching his head.

"You try everywhere you know that might be a possibility, ring us if you get any news. Peter and Charlotte will go South, it fits in with their plans anyway. Bella and I will head North. We have to find her, they aren't exactly innocuous, a beautiful blonde and a small girl."

We split up taking every cell number so we could be in instant contact with the others. When we were alone I looked at Bella's face.

"Why the look?"

"Do you think she's right? Do you think Charly would be better off with her than us? We left her last night and we'd only just got back"

"She was asleep Bella. Of course we are the best people to look after her, we're her parents."

Bella didn't look convinced so I got up,

"You coming?" She jumped up too,

"Of course, I was only wondering."

"Well don't. She's our daughter and we will get her back."

Bella

I knew I'd upset Jazz but only because he'd taken it the wrong way, when we hunted together later that same day I pulled him down on the grass beside me,

"Jasper I didn't mean it the way it sounded. I love our daughter because she is just that, our daughter, A product of our love for each other. I just got scared because Rose seems to be so good at all this and I haven't had the time to spend with her."

He sighed then stroked my face with his hand,

"Circumstances have been against us but Charly still loves us just the same. In a strange way she seems to understand that we did what we did out of necessity, that loyalty and love were our motives, the same loyalty and love we feel for her."

"So why did she go with Rose? Why didn't she call out for us?"

He shook his head,

"I don't know. She may have been asleep when Rose took her or Rose may have told her something to keep her quiet. Don't worry darlin' we'll find her and Rose had better have a good reason for what she's done." "Oh she will have. At least in her own mind."

I melted into his embrace and soaked up the love and reassurance he emanated.

Jasper

Peter rang every day with an update but we didn't hear anything from Emmett for almost a week. When he rang he was very subdued,

"I've looked everywhere could think of and she hasn't been to any of those places. I guess no one else has any news or I'd have heard?"

"No Em but we're still looking."

"Yeah me too, I've got a couple of long shots left. I'll be in touch"

We carried on too although we'd found no trace of them so far. As we got closer to Forks we started to wonder, would Rose have come back here? As we drove into the town I saw Bella look over at the Police Station and grimace as she remembered her father. As we left the town on the road towards the old Cullen house I suddenly slammed on the brakes and pointed to the side of the road. Bella looked over and jumped out to retrieve the teddy lying at the side of the road. He was soaking wet so he'd been here a while but Bella recognised him as Cyril, Charly's bear.

"Charly introduced him to me during the party. There are here Jazz, Rose has Charly here."

I put the truck back in gear and we approached the opening to the drive, pulling up just after it to go in on foot.

Bella

As we approached the house we knew wee were too late, there was no heartbeat inside so Charly at least had gone. Jasper tried the front door, it swung open and we saw foot prints in the dust. He took the upstairs while I checked the downstairs, the garage had been used there were tyre prints and they were still damp. We'd missed them by hours at the most. I heard his shout and ran upstairs to Rose and Emmett's room. Rose had obviously packed hurriedly because clothes were scattered about but he was in their bathroom. Written in talcum powder which had been scattered behind the door were four words.

MUMMY DADDY ISLE ESME.

Charly had left us a message, she knew we'd come after her, mummy and daddy were written inside a child's drawing of a heart. He put his arms around me,

"We'll get her back Bella, she knows were looking."

I stood pulling strength from him until I could bear to pull away and we ran back out to the truck. While he drove to Seattle for a flight I rang the others. Peter and Charlotte offered to come but now we knew where Rose had taken her we knew we could manage on our own and Peter had his own task to perform. Emmett insisted on accompanying us, I think he was hoping to get Rose to give Charly up peacefully. None of us wanted to hurt her, although I knew Jasper would take her out in a heartbeat if she threatened any harm to his daughter and I would be right at his shoulder.

Emmett

I met up with Jazz and Bella in Buenos Aires and we chartered a boat to the island. I'd done the trip a number of times so I got the job of skipper. I just wanted to get Rose out of there safely. If she wanted a child this desperately I'm sure we could find one to adopt, there had to be a way around it but she couldn't steal Bella and Jasper's daughter. As we approached the island we saw two figures on the beach, one tall and one much smaller, they were playing ball but the smaller one of the two didn't seem to be enjoying it much. When Rose heard the boat's engine she picked Charly up and ran for the shelter of the house, Charly struggling in her arms. Jasper jumped out of the boat first and was only a few feet behind her when she ran in and slammed the door, knocking him backwards. Bella followed him and I pulled the boat up on the beach and ran after them, hoping to protect my wife if necessary.

Bella

I knocked on the door while Jasper went round the back,

"Rose come out please. All we want is Charly. No one wants to hurt you."

I heard a smashing of glass and knew Jasper was inside. We heard a scream and Em and I went through the front door together leaving it shattered on the hall floor. Jasper was standing over Rose who cuddled Charly to her breast.

"Give her to me Rose" he held his hands out.

"No. You don't love her like I do, she's like my own baby. I looked after her while you were away playing soldier."

I heard Jasper's snarl and knew he would act if I didn't so I pushed past him and knelt beside Rose,

"Rose, let Charly decide. I know she loves you but she loves us too. I appreciate its hard for you when all you ever wanted was a child of your own but she isn't yours. Charly do you want to stay with Aunt Rose or come home with us?"

Jasper tensed as Charly looked first at him then at Rose and finally at Emmett who stood to the rear of us silent.

"I want to go with Mummy and Daddy but I love Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett too. They wont get in trouble will they? And can I still see them?"

I nodded,

"Of course honey, they're family. I just think Aunt Rose loves you so much because she'd like a little girl of her own"

Rose looked so unhappy and Charly put her arms around her Aunts neck,

"I love you Aunt Rose, I always will and Uncle Emmett but I want to go home with Mummy and Daddy now."

Rose loosened her grip and Charly grabbed Jasper's hands. He pulled her into an embrace, hugging her tightly. I backed away and let Emmett forward to comfort his wife. He knelt down and pulled her forward into his huge arms murmuring in her ear and rocking her gently. I felt sorry for her at that moment as I looked at the two of them, all there would ever be, then back to our daughter in her fathers arms. I was blessed to have both, not only my mate but a child too. Life was as good as it could get and I put my arms around Jasper and Charly, my family for all eternity.

**Many thanks for all the reviews. I 'm really glad you liked the story. I hope to start a new one soon. Jules x**


End file.
